Our Lives
by DJStroake
Summary: Everyone has graduated, now what do they do? Everyone has jobs, friends, and new homes but is that enough? What's missing in everyones lives is love. What if you were to find love in the last place you expected! Rated M for later chapters. RonOC, HG, H
1. disclaimer

_disclaimer: I do not own H.P. or any characters belonging to the H.P. books, J.K.R. owns everything!_

_a/n: The characters in this story that you don't recognize are my own creation.. Trust me I am not making any money on this or I would quit my "wonderful" job and write all the time! This story is definately A/U. It takes place 3 years after Ginny has graduated. _

_This story has an M rating for later chapters, so if you shouldn't be reading it, please don't. _


	2. She's a menace

Molly was running around the house like a mad woman. It was almost Christmas and everyone was coming over for the Holidays. She stopped for a minute to think over all that had happened in the last 4 years. Harry, Hermione and Ron had all graduated. Ginny following the next year and Harry defeating Voldemort that same year. Hermione had taken a year off to travel and when Ginny was done school they both headed off for America for some specialized training. The only thing Molly knew was that it was similar to the Auror training that Harry and Ron did here. Why the girls needed to go to America to do that she still couldn't figure out and why it took 3 years, when the boys only took 2, but after much debate and some long talks with Arthur, she finally relented and let the girls go. She shook her head and started her cleaning frenzy again. It didn't matter they had been gone because after 3 long years of being away, and none of the family seeing them during that time, Hermione and Ginny were finally coming home. They were also bringing their roommate with them, whom they had met the first day there. It just so happened that their roommate was Molly's own goddaughter and, so her and Ginny had known each other growing up. The last time Molly had seen Anni was when she was 13, she had come over for a couple of weeks in the summer and had developed a gigantic crush on Ron. This led to an endless source of teasing for Ron from all of his brothers. You see the girl in question was rather plump, wore thick heavy glasses and had 2 rows of shiny metal across her teeth, not to mention the acne that placed itself on her face. She had short black hair and if anyone would have looked passed the thick lenses of her glasses they would have seen that her eyes were a shade of teal, but not many had been able to get passed the rest of her flaws to see her one perfection. Molly came across the last letter Ginny had sent, while doing her cleaning rounds, and smiled to her self. Ginny had said that the 3 of them wanted to come and stay a few months, so they could find a job and find a flat to share. The 3 girls had gotten very close over the 3 years and now were more like sisters than friends.

Just then a loud crash was heard coming throught the front door and Molly snapped herself out of her daydream. Running down the stairs she encountered her two oldest sons and her husband trying to carry a sad looking Christmas tree into the living room, snow and all. Molly sighed heavily and whipped out her wand and cleaned up the mess of needles and snow. Arthur gave his love a lopsided grin and shrugged his shoulders. Both Bill and Charlie gave their mother a kiss on the cheeks after they had set the tree in it's place. Molly looked at the clock that Harry had bought them and saw that it was almost time to start dinner. All of the boys would be there tonight. She turned and walked into the kitchen and soon the smells of a wonderful meal were filling the house.

At 6:30, there were a series of loud pops outside. One by one all of the boys trudged into the house after a long day of work. They all lived other places, but each night the family still tried to get together for a meal, some missed because of other commitments, but it wouild be made up the next night. Molly looked around the table, if anyone would have told her she would have Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini there, she would have sent you with all of your belongings to visit Gilderoy Lockhart on a permenant basis at St. Mungo's. Needless to say, here they were sitting at her table and talking and laughing with everyone else. In the final battle it had come as a shock when many of the Slitherens had turned against their parents and fought with the Order. The biggest surprise had been Draco and Marcus Flint. It seemed Severus had much influence over his house, and after the battle a document had appeared on Minerva's desk that cleared Severus of the murder charges against Dumbledor. When everyone questioned if the document was authentic a voice from behind them stated that it was most certainly real, especially since he had written it and you couldn't very well charge someone for a crime that was not commited. When everyone turned around there were a pair of twinkling blue eyes looking at everyone. The return of Albus Dumbledor and Severus Snape to the wizarding world started off a whole new round of celebrations. Things were looking much better, mind you there were still quite a few death eaters loose, and the ministry was still corrupt, but they were starting to look they had a chance at a future.

Molly stood with her hands on her hips and cleared her throat loudly.

"Now boys before we begin our meal I wanted to remind you that Ginny, Hermione and Anni are coming next week!"

This earned Ron a couple of elbows and snickers from Fred and George. Draco and Blaise, having never met Anni before gave puzzled looks, so Charlie, being the helpful older brother he was filled them in on Ron's love life. By the end Ron had produced a new colour of red and purple and Draco was barely on his chair and Blaise long ago gave up and was currently under the table holding his sides.

"Does icleRonnikins want to spend some time with his sweetie pie!" Fred choked out between his laughs.

Molly sat down and gave all of the boys a glare that clearly said to stop or they would face her rath.

"That is my goddaughter you are insulting and if you want to continue eating here I suggest this conversation stops immediately."

All of the boys looked thoroughly chastized and apoligized.

Later that night Ron, Harry, Draco, and Blaise apparated back to their flat and settled down to watch a football(soccer) match on the TV. The other 3 were still snickering and finally Ron stood up and said he was going to bed, all the way mumbling things that sounded strangley like "bunch of bloody gits.", "I never liked her." "She followed me around everywhere and was a bloody menace." Soon after the other boys followed and within half an hour all that could be heard was snoring coming from the 4 rooms.


	3. She's an Argenti

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just this story!_

_a/n: This is my first story, so any reviews to help out would be greatly appreciated. Thanx_

The next few days were a blur for Molly. Cleaning and cooking in preparation for the big celebration for the Holidays. Arthur had gotten special permission from the ministry to place a heating bubble over the whole property. There just wouldn't be enough room in the house for all of the Weasley's plus the Order. She had gotten so obsessed that the boys had taken to calling her the cleaning Nazi and stayed clear of the Burrow as much as possible, less she give them some task to do. As it ended up each of the boys had been roped into at least one chore, including Draco and Blaise.

On the day before the girls were set to arrive, one day before Christmas eve, Ron, Harry, Draco and Blaise had gone out and done all of their Christmas shopping. Diagon Alley was a mad house with all of the last minute shoppers.

"Hey Weasley, so what is the story of this Anni besides her having really bad taste" Blaise said.

Even though the boys all had become friends and worked and lived together, it was a mutual agreement that it was too weird to call each other by their first names.

"She is my mom's goddaughter, her mum was my mum's best friend growing up. She grew up in America and would come over every summer. She would hang out with Ginny mostly, being the only other girl, but she would occasionally try and hang around Fred, George and I. Then the last time she came she started hanging out with me more. I didn't think anything of it at first until she tried to kiss me. Fred and George saw and well, the fun began, at least for them. When she went back home, her parents had been killed by death eaters and she was sent to live with some other relatives. That was the last time we saw her. When Ginny started school in America, she wrote that Anni was her roommate, mum was estatic. That's the story." after his monologue Ron looked around at the other 3 and shrugged his shoulders.

"That's nice Weasley, but it still doesn't tell us who she is! What's her last name, is Anni short for anything." exclaimed Draco in a bored voice.

"Her last name is Argenti and Anni is short for Aenigma." Ron huffed out.

"You mean your mum's goddaughter is Aenigma Argenti?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, what's the big deal!"

"I knew you were thick Weasley, but this is a whole new low, even for you. Aenigma Argenti, the only heir to the Argenti and Merlin fortunes! Only female to be born an Argenti since Merlin's time! Carrier to the families hidden secrets! That's the big deal, Weasley." Draco listed off.

Blaise was laughing and holding his sides. Harry looked at the other 3 confused.

"Ok we know who this Ann is, but what is so big about her being this heir and only female. What are these secrets?" Harry was asking, still confused.

The boys had come to the Leaky Caldron and sat down for lunch.

"Sit down and I'll explain what I know" Draco began as if he were a king holding court.

Draco started his tale. "You know who Merlin is, right?" All of them nodded their heads. "Any pureblood knows that she is a direct decendant of Merlin, through her mum. She is an heir of the Argenti's for obvious reasons. The Argenti name is as old as the Merlin name in wizarding history. Those two families are the purest of purebloods, they even surpass the Malfoys and Zabinis."

"Wow Draco admitting someone is better than he is." Harry chuckled.

"Shut up Potter, if you want to hear the rest." "Anyways, Since Merlins time there has not been a female born with the Argenti name, until now. When Ann was born it was all over the wizarding world, but no one knew how to get a hold of the family, they had gone into hiding."

"What is she the heir of and what about these secrets." Ron asked curiously.

"Your well off, right Potter! Imagine putting your fortune with mine and and Blaise's and with just about every other wealthy pureblood. That still wouldn't make half of the Argenti fortune. The Merlin fortune is rumored to be hidden spells, potions, and objects that are extremely powerful and only family members can wield them and control them, but no one knows for sure. What the other secrets are, no one has a clue, but there are lots of rumors." Draco finished with a smirk.

All four boys sat for a while eating their food and thinking over the tale. When they were just about done Ron thought of one more thing.

"I think she will need the money because she sure isn't going to be able to catch a guy with her looks!" Ron shuddered at the memory of her looks.

"Come on Ron she couldn't have been that bad!" Harry said.

"Just ask my brothers, nothing compares to her looks, trust me!"

The 4 boys arrived back at their flat and quickly wrapped their gifts. They were supposed to be at the Burrow on Christmas day, for 6pm, two days from now. They settled down for the night and got prepared for the last day of work before the Christmas Holiday break.

_Please review. Thank you_


	4. She's a woman

It was finally here! Christmas eve, but more importantly the girls were coming home today. Molly had just checked the clock for the 20th time that hour. The whole day seemed to drag by and to make matters worse Arthur had just floo'd and said he and Percy would be late because the minister wanted them to finish all of their paper work before they left for the Holidays. Bill had let her know the day before that he would not be able to make it tonight, the goblins at Gringotts did not celebrate Christmas, so he had to work today and Charlie was called back to Romania for a dragon emergency, but he would be back tomorrow. Fred and George were in the middle of their holiday rush at the stores and with Lee sick, each one had to man a store. They assured her they would be there for Christmas day. "Well," Molly thought, "at least the 4 boys will be here tonight to welcome the girls home!" Suddenly the fireplace flared to life and Ron's head could be seen.

"Hey mum," Ron paused nervously, "Umm, we kind of had a case that came up and if we stay and work on it tonight we can have it wrapped up by tomorrow morning and then we would be done for the holidays." "Can you say hi to Ginny and Mione for us and say hi to Ann too!"

"Ronald Weasley, if this is a way to get out of seeing your sister and friends then so help me!" Molly was frustrated and this was the last straw.

"No, mum, no. We all really miss Ginny and Mione, oh and Ann too, but we need to finish this case!" "Come on mum don't be upset, besides everyone else will be there."

"No they won't, every one of you boys has called and made some excuse not to be here tonight! How is your sister going to feel when she comes home and the only one to greet her is her mother? What about Hermione, nice friends she has, can't even take an evening to say hello. I will not even go into the way all of you have been treating Ann lately." Molly huffed out.

"I know mum and we apologize, but you have to admit it is rather... er.. disturbing the way she clung onto me and I mean her looks...well...you know!" Ron blushed.

"I can't believe I raised such shallow sons, your sister doesn't seem to mind her!" "Oh by the way I have informed all of your brothers that there is a ministry ball on the 26th and all of you are supposed to bring dates, so Harry can take Ginny, Draco can take Hermione and you can go with Ann. I know Blaise will have to escort his sister."

Ron sputtered at this and whined, "Why can't I take Mione and Draco go with Ann?"

"Because Ann knows you! That is final, end of discussion!" with that Molly shut off the floo and left Ron looking at a sooty wall.

"Well mate how'd it go?" Harry asked walking into the office.

"Not well, mum's pretty upset that we cancelled out tonight and so to get back at us she has set us up with dates for the ministry ball." Ron excalimed glumly.

"Who?"

"All of us, you are with Ginny, Draco's with Mione and I'm with Ann. Mum figured Blaise was going to take Bianca."

Blaise and Draco had come in for the last part and heard who each were going with.

"Tough luck Weasley, maybe they'll give you your own table, so your date can fit at it." Blaise laughed out.

"I am not going with a buck toothed, frizzy headed, bookworm!" Draco ranted.

"Hey watch it, that's our best friend your talking about." Both of Hermiones friends cried out.

"Why didn't either of you ever hook up with her then?" Draco smirked.

The question was left unanswered.

Harry sat for a while looking around and then finally spoke. "At least I know my date really well, I mean we are friends, right?" Everyone could tell he was trying his best to see this as a positive thing, but was having trouble at the moment.

All the boys just sighed and got back to their work.

Molly had just looked up at the clock again, it was almost 9pm. The girls should have been here long ago. What if something happened! Green flames erupted in the fireplace and Ginny's body came tumbling out followed by Hermione and then Ann. Molly ran into the living room and stared at the trio. She had to blink a few times to make sure she was seeing correctly and close her mouth. Standing in front of her were not the gangly ackward looking girls that had left 3 years ago, but 3 honest to goodness super models. Ginny was still tall, at 5'8" but now her hair reached down her back and fell in soft ringlets. The colour had darkened to a deep auburn and her blue eyes stood out even more. Her body was curved in all of the right places and one might even say she was very well endowed. Hermione's hair had tamed down completely and was now a beautiful mixture of brown, blonde, and reds all mixing in giant curls, that fell down to her shoulder blades. Her body had also gone through a transformation, though not as all as Ginny, she still reached 5'6.5", a flat stomach could be seen on a long torso and perfect shaped breasts under her tight shirt. Her clothing style had also changed, now she wore items that fit her and were no longer 2 sizes too big, nothing slutty looking, just fitted. The biggest shock was Ann. The once plump girl was now a slender athletic woman of about 5'9". She had a 4 pack and her legs seemed never ending. Her face was now flawless, the glasses replaced with contacts and the braces had been removed a few years earlier, and the acne was nowhere to be seen. Her hair hung down to the curve of her backside in curls and was a midnight black colour. Her eyes were still their unual teal colour.Her breastswere slightly smaller than Ginny's, but still well endowed.

Molly shook her head and ran up to greet the 3 girls.

"Hey mum, how are you?" The voice seemed to be coming from Ginny, but her voice was slightly huskier, but definately womanly.

"Alright now that you 3 are here!" "Although I am a little ticked at you brothers and father, all of them made excuses not to be here tonight."

"Was it because of me, Aunt Molly?" the girl with the long black hair asked.

Molly uncomfortably told them of all of Ron's teasing and what exactly was said.

Suddenly Ann started laughing, "Yeah I was kind of a pain then wasn't I? To be honest I don't blame them, I wasn't exactly the catch of the day, or of the century for that matter and don't try to soften it, I did own a mirror and I saw the same reflextion everyone else saw."

By midnight all 4 women had planned a perfect way to get revenge on all of the men, after they had heard of the boys protests and comments on all 3 of the girls looks. Molly laughed to her self, it was nice not to be the only woman anymore. All 4 fell asleep with their plans running through their heads.

_Please review, please. Thanks!_


	5. She's a bomb

The morning came too early. Molly came down in time to see the owl drop off the daily profit. Deciding to read it later, she started on breakfast. There were a series of pops heard outside and soon in trudge a steady line of males, all looking apologetic. Molly smirked to her self, she couldn't wait to see the girls put their plan into action, even if it would be a few hours earlier than planned. She then turned to the male portion of her family.

"What do I owe this pleasure, you aren't supposed to come until tonight?"

"Well mum we felt really bad and wanted to make it up to you and the girls by spending all day with you." Bill was picked as spokesman for the group.

"That is really nice of you boys and I am sure the girls will appreciate it too! Why don't you go and wake them up."

Just then a voice came down the stairs, "Aunt Molly, there aren't any towels in the bathroom, and I kind of need one right away!"

"Will one of you boys bring Anni a towel? I can't leave the stove at the moment!" Molly had to keep her backed turned so they would not see her face.

All of the boys quickly started pointing to one another. Charlie thought Ron should have the honour, but Ron did not agree with this at all. They finally decided to draw straws. Percy ended up with the shortest, so the daunting task fell to him. He slowly made his way up the stairs, with all of the other males at the bottom prodding him on.(kind of like when a boy is dared to kiss a girl by all of his friends!) Percy got a towel from the closet and then thought that Ann would probably need 2. He knocked on the door and it was quickly opened and the towels grabbed from his hand and the door shut again, but in those few seconds Percy saw a glimpse of heaven. He came back down the stairs with a glassy look on his face. All of the other boys took this to be shock and quickly sat him down and started fanning him. Draco was the first to brave a question.

"Are you ok, is it really that bad?" He truly looked concerned for Percy.

Percy looked around as if noticing all the men around him for the first time. His only reply was a caveman grunt followed by, "girl" and then his eyes went spacey once again. All of the other men looked at each other confused and then proceeded to try and revive Percy from his stupor.

Molly set the food on the table and called everyone for breakfast. Percy had recovered somewhat and was now questioning if he really saw what he did. All of the boys quickly dug in. From up stairs could be heard a very female conversation, it went something along the lines of;

"Gin have you seen my black thong?" Draco chocked on his eggs after hearing Hermione ask this.

"No, why would I know where your thong is? Mya have you seen my bra, you know the purple one?"

"I haven't seen it, besides what would I do with it, no one can wear your bras except you, even your mothers bras are probably too small for you!"

"Are you saying I have big boobs?"

"Hey honey, they are kind of hard to hide and even a blind man could see what you've got, I mean he would run into them 5 minutes before he reached the rest of you!"

Down stairs most of the Weasley boys were looking uncomfortable at hearing their sister and her friends talk about their undergarments and hearing about their sisters well endowment. Ron kept shuddering and trying to get the mental pictures of Ann and her undergarments out of his head. Harry must have realized what he was trying to do and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey mate, if it makes you feel any better, that must have been what put Percy into shock!"

Loud laughter could be heard from Ginny's room.

"Ann will you put some clothes on! I know you want to impress my brother, but haven't Mya and I had to stare at your naked body enough in the last 3 years?"

While this statement was being said all of the men gave a violent shudder at the thoughts of a naked Ann, with the exception of Percy, and all turned a very sympathetic look to Ron.

"No I'm not trying to impress him anymore. I can take a hint when someone doesn't like me. All of your brothers made it very clear that I would be the very last on their list of potential dates, coming even after all the men in the world. No I figure I'll probably be one of those old ladies that has a million cats and screams at little kids from her front porch."

For some reason, even though Ann was fat and ugly, all of the men felt guilty about the way they had treated her and each had resolved to try and make friends with her.

Molly thought it would be best to call the girls down again and wait for the bomb.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, Hermione Jane Granger, and Aenigma Isis Persephone Argenti get your bottoms down here now if you want any breakfast. Your brothers have been at it for ten minutes already and there isn't much left!"

Thundering footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and a trio of girls came bolting around the corner into the kitchen. Bill was just standing up to put his plate in the sink when a dark red blur ran up and attacked him. He caught the flying blur and stumbled back. He looked down and saw the face he thought looked familiar. As his brain was trying to process this person, she suddenly squelled out, "Bill"

It hit him like a tonne of bricks, this was his baby sister, but there was nothing baby about her. Here was a full grown woman with her legs wrapped around his waist. He quickly scolded himself and reminded himself that this was his sister.

Hermione went and gave Ron and Harry each a hug and then proceeded to say hello to each of the other men. Ann followed Hermione and introduced herself first to Blaise, then Draco.

"Hi I'm Ann, nice to meet you, what's your name?"

Blaise was speechless for a moment and then his breeding kicked in. He gracefully kissed her hand and held out his chair for her. Draco said a quick hello, then his concentration went back to Hermione. She had changed so much since school, she was pretty then, in her own way, but now she was knocked out gorgeous. At the same time Harry looked at Ginny and the only words running through his head were, "Damn".

The 3 girls sat down and started their breakfast. Ann suddenly popped her head up and looked straight at Percy.

"Hey Perce, I'm really sorry about this morning in the bathroom. I was expecting Aunt Molly to bring me some towels, if I had known it was going to be one of you boys I would have covered up somehow." Percy just shrugged his shoulders.

After breakfast was done all of the boys had an emergency meeting in Bill and Charlie's old room. This would not do. Three girls living in their home, not just 3 girls, but 3 drop dead gorgeous girls and all of the boysliving away from home, no this would not do at all. To top things off Percy, of all people had gotten a chance to see Ann naked, it wasn't fair and each of the boys vowed they would get that same opportunity with at least one of the girls, the exception being the Weasley boys seeing Ginny because that was just disturbing!

_Please review. Thanks to my reviewers so far!_


	6. She's a creature

_disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. Here's to wishful thinking!_

Molly finally got a chance to sit down after the breakfast dishes were done. She picked up the untouched Daily Profit and scanned the front page. Her heart sped up and she quickly stood up and called to her oldest. Bill hearing his mothers distress, raced down the stairs and was greeted by the Daily Profit being shoved into his face.

"Bill, read this rubbish! What will the ministry come up with next?" Molly wailed.

Bill read through the article. It was another attempt by the ministry to have more control over the wizarding world. The article read:

_**Daily Profit Announces Ministers New Law**_

_**The Minister of Magic has put into action his C-31 Law, otherwise known as The Creature Registration Act.**_

_**All creatures, whether half or full breed and including human hybrids must register with the Ministry by Jan. 1. There will be no exceptions! If a creature is found to have not registered there will be one punishment - The Dementors Kiss or Death.**_

_**All creatures will be given a tattoo, for easier identifiaction in the future. All past, present and future knowledge and actions of the creature will also be put into files for the Ministry.**_

_**The tattooing system will go as follows:**_

_**First a letter will be assigned to each creature depending on their classification.**_

_**A-dragons, shadowwalkers, and shapeshifters**_

_**B-centaurs, werewolves, basiliks and giants**_

_**C-grindylows, hippogriffs, merepeople, and gryphons**_

_**D-all other creatures not mentined above**_

_**Next will be a number indicating the danger level of that particular creature**_

_**1-extreme - life threating**_

_**2-very - potential to become extreme**_

_**3-dangerous - use extreme caution**_

_**4-somewhat dangerous - still use caution**_

_**5-subdued - can become dangerous when provoked**_

**_Finally the year of the creatures birth._**

_**All tattoos will be shown in this order; Classification level, danger level, and year of birth. ie. a 100 year old centaur that is fairly docile will be given the tattoo B5-1901.**_

_**If anyone owns any of these creatures it is your responsibility to have them registered. There will be special teams going out and registering creatures that cannot come into the Ministry.**_

_**Failure to register will result in immediate death!**_

Bill finished reading the paper and slowly put it down to look at his mother.

"Well I had better go down right now and register" Bill was a partial werewolf and could transform at will, not just at the full moon.

Molly looked at her oldest with tears in her eyes and just nodded.

Ginny came hopping down the stairs and saw her mothers and brothers expressions and asked what was wrong. Molly handed her the paper. It took Ginny a minute to read through then she read through again to make sure she had read everything correctly.

"Mum can I take this upstairs with me to show Ann and Mya?"

"Sure dear" Molly sat down heavily on the chair. Her oldest had been through so much and now this. Oh what about poor Remus, hadn't he suffered enough already too and it was so hard for him to find a job, now with this it would be impossible, at least Bill worked with the Goblins, who technically were considered creatures.

Upstairs Ginny placed the paper in front of Ann and gave her a solemn look.

"What's up Gin?" Ann had asked cheerfully.

"You should read the Profit. There is an article in there with particle interest to you!" Ginny commented dryly.

Ann read through and her face slowly contorted into one of rage. Suddenly her voice boomed out, "Those fools, when I get my hands on them!"

Hermione, who had read the article over Ann's shoulder, tried to calm her friend down. "Ann we will try and fight this, but it looks like it is a done deal already. I don't want you to die, but if you feel strongly enough not to do this then we will both support you 100" Hermione said gesturing to herself and Ginny. Ginny nodded her head quickly.

"No guys I don't want to die either. I am going to go and register and maybe set an example for others!" Ann stood up and prepared to apparate to the ministry.

At the same time this was going on two other things were hapening in the house. Bill had gone upstairs and informed the rest of his brothers about the new law. All of them were outraged and each voiced their displeasure.

Downstairs Albus, Minreva, Remus, and Severus had come through the floo and were currently sitting around the table with Molly, discussing the newest blunder of the ministry. Bill came down and saw Remus. The two stood and soon were gone with the sound of a pop.

Several hours went by and most of the guests had arrived, but Remus and Bill still were not back. Upstairs Ginny and Hermione were pacing, Ann still had not returned either.

Molly tried to hold off dinner until the two men came back, not knowing that Ann was missingalso.She finally called everyone to come out and eat. Just as everyone sat down, Remus and Bill popped into the yard.

Arthur stood up and greeted everyone,"Now that everyone is here we can begin this wonderful meal. Thank you to all of our friends and family for sharing this wonderful day with us. Dig in!"

Ginny and Hermione looked at the empty seat between them. A soft pop was heard behind them and there stood Ann, looking like she had just taken on a few giants, with a few dragons thrown in for good measure, and lost badly. Molly saw her pop in and gasped at her appearence. Ginny and Hermione ran to catch their friend. Soon all of the guests were gathered around a half dead Ann. Albus bent down beside the girl and she suddenly grabbed his cloak and pulled his head against hers. Albus expression changed from shock to fury to revoltion. When Ann released him, the man everyone considered the strongest among them, walked over to the bushes and proceeded to bring up his dinner. This started a whole new round of questions. Once Albus had recovered he told them not to touch Ann, but let her lie on the ground in peace. Molly did not like this idea, but Albus quickly calmed her fears.

"She will heal faster if she can be on the ground!" the old wizard replied softly.

Everyone else, with the exception of Ginny and Hermione, who stayed beside their friend, sat down to the meal, although much more subdued now.

When desserts were brought out, whispering could be heard coming from the three girls on the ground. It soon escalated in volume.

"You should rest some more, don't get up yet." Hermione pleaded.

"When have you ever known her to listen to us or anyone for that matter?" Ginny countered back

"Stand back, I'm getting up whether you like me to or not!" with that Ann stood up and made her way to the table.

Everyone sitting at the table looked on in astonishment as the once half dead girl sat down and started dishing out her dinner. She looked like she had just taken a run in the park, not fought for her life.

She looked towards Remus and asked, "Wolf, what tattoo did you get?" Everyone gasped at the term wolf and at the fact that she had asked such a personal question. Percy stood up and started to berate the black haired girl.

Ann shot up and slammed her fists down on the table, with a cold hard stare she growled out, "Sit down you pompous blowhard! When you become a creature and get the privelage of these monster engraving letters and numbers into you, then you can breathe hot air in my face!" With that she sat down calmly and began to eat again, thinking this was the end of the conversation. Boy was she wrong. Ron, who had been sitting beside Percy and listening to the whole argument, addressed Ann in what he thought was a threatening tone.

"Remus is a friend of ours and no one appreciates you calling him a wolf!"

"Then I apologize to Remus, if I insulted you in any way I am truly sorry!"

Remus looked down at the girl and chuckled, "No I am not insulted, after all it is what I am, along with Bill here."

"Yes I noticed Bill was also, but his scent is not as strong as yours!"

Remus looked a little puzzled and automatically sniffed into the air to see if he could detect any difference. Nope Bill just smelled like a werewolf to him. Then he began to wonder if Ann was a werewolf also and her being a femle, could detect more subtle changes. Her scent was distinct. He could definately smell some wolf, but there were other scents there also. This could prove to be trouble, especially with two male werewolves and one female in close proximity to each other, he would have to watch and tell the others to watch out for any odd behavior between the three of them. He was pondering what he smelled when suddenly an idea struck him. Turning to the girl he smiled.

"Tell you what, Bill and I will show you ours, if youagree toshow us yours!"

Ann raised one of her eyebrows and began to laugh.

"Ok, but I think we need to go to a more private place, unless everyone wants to see? Well whoever is coming, let's go!" with that Ann stood and headed into the house. A few seconds passed and soon every younger male was running into the house, each one hoping to get an r-rated glimpse of the dark haired beauty. Ginny and Hermione slowly stood up and followed everyone into the house. The only one from the older group to go into the house was Remus and that was only because he was the one who made the propostion, at least that's what he was telling himself!


	7. She's an enigma

_disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter!_

Ann was sitting on an old desk up in the attic. She could hear the boys coming up the stairs, so she called to them and let them know where she was. They filed into the room one by one, followed by Remus, then Ginny and finally Hermione.

"You guys mind as well get comfortable, this may be a long tale!"

"Oi! I thought you were going to show us your tattoo!" one of the twins shouted out.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and looked over to Ginny who had her head in her hands. Leave it to her brothers to think out loud with the wrong head!

Ann stood up and said, "ok, but Bill and Remus you go first." Remus rolled up his left sleeve, while Bill started to unbutton his shirt. There on Remus' upper arm was the tattoo **B3-1959. **On Bill's right upper chest sat **B2-1970.** Ann looked at the black marks on the men and shook her head. There in front of her were two very male, well males. She needed to get out of that train of thought and then proceeded to unbutton her shirt. At this all of the men in the room stared at her unblinking. From the hall talking could be heard.

"Come in, I haven't shown them yet, so if you want to see hurry up." Ann called.

In came the rest of the guests. They all stood around the room and looked nervously at each other. Ann started to unbutton her pants and Molly cleared her throat.

"Aunt Molly, I have to in order for everyone to see!"

"Maybe we could just let this go and you could tell us about it." Remus stated nervously. He didn't think he would be exposing the girl so much and was beginning to think it was a bad idea.

"I myself am rather curious to see this tattoo!" Dumbledor said from the back of the group.

Ann turned around and lifted up her top and pulled down her pants so they were sitting just above her butt crack and there against her pale skin was charred flesh with the engraving of **A1-1981**. This was not a tattoo, any one could see it was a brand. Minerva gasped and quickly asked the question everyone wanted to know, but no one wanted to ask.

"Why is yours charred like a brand, but Bill and Remus' is black like a tattoo?"

"Because Bill and Remus have a tattoo and I was blessed with a branding!" the girl stated simply.

Everyones eyes in the room widened slightly and Blaise braved the next question.

"Why did you get branded, instead of tattooed?"

By this time Ann had fixed herself back up and was now sitting on the desk again.

"That was why I was going to tell you my tale first, but now I am glad that I waited!"

"I need Gin and Mya's permission to tell certain parts of this story." with that she looked to the two girls and they both nodded their heads for her to continue.

"Aunt Molly you know what I inherited from my mother?" Molly nodded her head at this statement.

"For the rest of you, my mother's family is Dragonkind," with this said Charlie perked up and looked at the girl fascinated. "In case some don't know this means I can communicate and to an extent control dragons. My mother's family has had this gift for hundreds of years. Next is what I received from my father. Not many people know, but my fathers family were Shadowwalkers." Many gasps were heard again from the room. "I see many of you know what those are, it basically means I can become a shadow, or smoke and work in the same ways." with this she changed in to a wisp of smoke and floated between all of the guests and back up to the front, where she changed back into her solid form. Some of the boys on the floor were looking uncomfortable, in Auror training they had been taught that Shadowwalkers were extrememly evil, but this girl was an enigma(haha her name!)

"Finally I was born with a couple of gifts, like most wizards and witches, except mine are a little different, first I am a telepath. That is what I was doing with Albus earlier, and last I am also a Shapeshifter. I can transform into any thing. Most people who are animagus can only turn into one animal, like Minevra, I could smell feline on you! There are a few other that I can smell too, with me I am not limited to one thing or even an animal at that. If it has a shape I can change to it." soon everyone was looking at a book on the desk where Ann once sat. In a blink Ann was on the desk again.

"The schooling that Gin, Mya and I were doing was not your typical Auror training! We were actually training to become The Huntresses!"

Percy spoke up for everyone. "You mean to tell us the three of you are some of the most powerful and skilled wizard hunters?"

"To answer your question, yes, but to clarify, we do not only catch wizards. If it needs to be brought to justice, whether human or not, they send us." Ginny spoke out.

Everyone turned to look at the two girls in the back and watched as they made their way up to the front.

Ron having been quiet all this time asked his question. "Ok we know what Ann can do, and I might add is pretty darn cool, but what about you two. I mean I grew up with you Gin and I have been friends with Mione for 10 years now!"

"Well my gift is pretty obvious, I am the brains of the group. I do research and I also have the gift to create new spells." the once bushy haired girl said.

"Mum and dad have known my gift for a while, but kept quiet about it. I think it would be better if I showed you. Ann a little assistance, if you please?" Ron's sister answered.

"Why certainly my dear!" Ann turned to Hermione and she gave her head a nod. Hermione then waved her hand in the air and spoke an unfamiliar language, in front of her floating in the air was an ominous looking dagger. Hermione grabbed it and took a hold of Ann's arm, then made a deep gash running down her forearm. Everyone jumped at this. Blood was pouring down Ann's arm. Ginny rubbed her hands together and gently placed them over the cut. A soft glow erupted from her hands and surronded Ann's arm. Ginny pulled her hands away and Ann's arm was left looking the same as it had before Hermione cut it, there weren't any traces of blood either.

"As you just saw I am an Empath healer and all three of us can also do wandless magic!" the red head said.

"Well you can see that all of my gifts and talents, combined with my training, I am a very dangerous creature according to the ministry!" the dark haired girl stated.

Ron was taking everything in and was feeling an emotion he had never felt before, it was a mixture of awe, rage and extreme sadness. "You still haven't answered the origianal question!" He knew what the answer was going to be, but wanted to hear it out loud.

"You mean why did I get branded instead of tattooed? Your a very intelligent man Ron, you tell me!"

No one had ever called him intelligent before, infact the opposite was usually associated with him.

"The ministry doesn't see you as a human, they see you as all creature. With Remus and Bill here, they are only werewolves, second on the list and I am suspecting that Remus has a lower number because he can only transform on a full moon, so he is more predictable. Bill can transform anytime, so his number is higher, but he has never attacked any one before and Proffesor Snape provides them with the Wolfbane potion. You are all three of the most dangerous creatures and like you said, with your training, it makes you extremely dangerous. The ministry brands creature, therefore you were branded." Ron finished.

"You hit the nail right on the head. See I knew there was a brain behind that cute face!" after Ann made this comment, Ron blushed a bright red.

"But you are the equvialent of wizarding royalty, they can't do that to you!" Draco sputtered out.

"The current Minister doesn't hold much for traditions and in his thinking, no one can touch him right now. Besides the men torturing me didn't ask my name or about my family history. I would have invited them down for tea, but they looked a little preoccupied beating me." Ann dryly answered.

"They beat you and tortured you?" this came from Mad eye, who had been watching the whole thing with his eye swivelling crazily in his head.

"Yes, they had to see what my breaking point was, you know, see how far I could be pushed before I would snap and murder everything around me. I am proud to say I did not snap at all and I think that ticked off my torturers! They finally let me go when they saw that I was not going to do anything. I can be a really bitch when provoked and when necessary, but there is a time and a place for everything and that was not the time to let loose!" Ann was smirking at this.

Hermione spoke up and told everyone that she planned to talk to Rita Skeeter in the morning and have her print up an ad about Ann's torture. Rita was still under Hermione's thumb and if she knew what was good for her would print exactly what was said word for word. This should get the wizarding world in an uproar. If one of their royalty could be treated this horribly, how would the minister treat the rest of them?

Everyone sat for a little while thinking about all they had just been shown and told. The three girls at the front were laughing an talking quietly between themselves. Molly finally spoke up and told everyone to head back downstairs, so they could get into a more festive spirit and open their gifts. Everyone agreed and started down the stairs. Ron was the last to get up, still confused of how he was feeling. He wanted to put Ann in a safe place, someplace where nothing could harm her, but he knew that was not feesable, and he could only watch over her to make sure no harm came to her. Shaking the confusion out of his head he bounded down the stairs eager to see how everyone liked his gifts to them and to see what he got.

_please review. Thank you to my reviewers so far, pettybureaucrat and IsI Wisi! Please keep reading and reviewing_


	8. She's a Huntress

_disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight(Ok so it's the morning, but hey). I wish to own Harry Potter! Hey can't blame a girl for trying!_

There was one last gift to open. Ron nervously gave his gift to Ann and everyone watched the girl open the Chudley Cannons wrapping paper carefully, taking care not to rip any of it. Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned over to Draco and whispered, "the Cannons have been her favourite team since she was 3!" Draco heard part of what she said, but he was too busy suppressing the shivers running down his back from her hot breathe on his neck. He composed himself quickly. Why was she effecting him this way? Sure she was gorgeous now, but she was still a muggleborn, he didn't use that other term anymore, not since Hermione gave him a broken jaw in 7th year. Man that girl could punch in 3rd year and she had only gotten better in 7th. He unconciously rubbed his jaw at this train of thought. Hermione caught what he was doing out of the corner of her eye and knew what he was remembering. She silently chuckled to herself.

Across the room Ann was starring into the box and soon tears sprang up in her eyes. Ron berated himself, he should have just gotten her a new spell book that had just come out, but instead he had to get her that gift. When he was in the store it called out to him and when he picked it up he saw Ann's face. He had to get this for her, now as he sat watching the beautiful girl with tears running down her face he deeply regretted his descision.

Ann looked up and saw Ron's face, "Oh Ron, this is the most beautiful gift anyone has ever gotten me! I'm not upset, in fact, my mother had a set exactly like this. I remember she used to sit in front of the mirror and brush her hair and then she would call me over and brush my hair too. She would hum a lullaby. I don't quite remember the words, but I remember the tune." with that Ann closed her eyes and started to hum a haunting Celtic tune.Everyone around the room stopped and listened to the melody drifting through the house. Her voice was perfectly suited for the Celtic tune, it was deep and whispy. Ron could feel it all the way into the pit of his stomach and it left funny flutterings there.

By this time a few were curious as to what Ron had gotten her. Fred leaned over and asked her to show everyone. Ann held up a beautiful pewter brush and mirror set. It had intricate rune and celtic symbols engraved all over the backs.

"Wow Ronnikins, that is some gift to get for someone who is just a friend!" George ribbed him.

Ann stood up and placed her gift on the ground and walked over to Ron. He could see her coming and tried not to figit. She bent down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She then whispered to him, "I would like to be more than friends!" Ron's eyes widened and he quickly looked around the room, everyone seemed to go back to their gifts and she had said it so quietly, he wasn't sure if had heard her correctly. Ann just smiled at him and walked back to her place on the floor.

Soon anyone who was not spending the night had filed out and were on their way home. The people let in the house went upstairs and settled into bed.

The next morning was a flurry of red heads running for the bathroom. After an hour the flurry had settled down and Harry was making his way downstairs. He passed the bathroom, just as the door opened. When the steam cleared, there stood Ginny with only a towel wrapped around her and it barely made it's way around her chest. Harry's mouth hung open. He stuttered a good morning. Ginny flashed him a 100 watt grin and cheerfully greeted him good morning. Harry stood transfixed at the door way. Just as he started to gather his wits, she had to go and bend over to pick up her clothes, giving him a view all the way down between her breasts. Harry licked his lips. He could feel his pants getting tighter, great now he would have to take another shower, and all because of the siren standing in front of him, with her big luscious breasts, her long legs and long dark red hair. He had to get out quickly and he ran down the stairs before he made a bigger fool of himself, especially in front of someone so beautiful, who clearly had no interest in him anymore. I mean come on, someone with Ginny's looks could have anyone she wanted, why would she waste her time on him?

After Harry ran down the stairs Ginny made her way into her bedroom and saw Ann and Mya sitting on their beds talking.

"Why are you looking so smug, Gin dear?" Ann asked suspiciously.

"Phase two of the plan has begun!" was all the red head stated.

"You mean you got him worked up?" this was from Mya.

"Yes, and if I do say so, he looks quite cute all flustered!"

"Well Mya, what do you say we get working on our phase two's" and with that the two remaining girls headed down the stairs, still in their pj's.

When they came into the kitchen, they were greeted by Molly who was biting the insides of her cheeks to keep from laughing. Her boys weren't going to know what hit them and if yesterday was any indication, her youngest was going to be in for a very interesting ride! All male eyes turned towards the girls. Hermione had on a pair of short shorts and a short sleeve top with the words "Naughty" written on it. Ann came in in silk lounge pants that hung low on her hips and a tight sleeveless top that was a couple of inches above her belly button and that had the statement, "Save a broom, ride a Wizard!" across the front. Draco leaned over to Hermione and whispered in her ear, "So what have you done to be naughty?" He thought he had come up with quite a witty remark. Hermione leaned in close and said, "Maybe if you beg enough, I'll show you!" she went back to eating her breakfast. Draco grabbed fast for his pumpkin juice, to dislodge the piece of toast that had gotten stuck going down his throat when she had made that statement.

Ann sat down between Ron and Charlie and made sure to brush against both their legs. Ron sputtered out some milk, but recovered before anyone could notice, anyone but Ann that is! Ginny came down the stairs and took the only seat remaining, right beside Harry. Harry mentally slapped his traitorous mind. Breakfast was finished without any more incidents and soon all the boys made their way back up to Bill and Charlie's old room, for yet another emergency meeting. The three girls made their way back to Ginny's room to go over their plan and make sure all angles were covered. They weren't in the elite Huntresses for their beauty, although that was one of the main factors. In order to be a Huntresses, you needed to be cunning, highly intelligent, beautiful and know how to take care of yourself in any situation. All three of the girls more than qualified for this coveted position. You see only 3 girls would be chosen at a time(same concept of Charlie's Angels!), once one or more retired they would be replaced with new recruits. The Huntresses answered only to the highest wizards, not even the minister could give them orders. Boy life was good and it would only get better, especially tonight with the ministries ball. Yep, those boys were in for a ride!

_Please review. I hope to get in a few more chapters before I have to leave for Christmas break. I won't be able to write during the holidays, but will resume when I return!_


	9. She's a goddess

_disclaimer: you know I have often thought what would happen if I called up JKR and asked her if she could give me the rights to Harry Potter, so I could own it? No, your right I don't think she would go for that! Well that means I am still only borrowing her characters for my story._

"Oi, girls get your ruddy arses down here, we need to leave!" Bill Weasley was shouting up the stairs to his sisters and her friends.

"Just go ahead in the first car, we will follow in the second one, when we are ready!" was his sisters reply.

"I don't understand why it takes girls so long to get ready!" Bill threw up his hands in exasparation. "Well you heard em, lets go and we'll see them there!"

The men had been at the ball for 30 minutes already and had met up with quite a few people. Currently standing in a circle talking amongst one another were, Draco, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Marcus, Oliver, Lee(who was still not feeling his best, but wanted to get out of the house), Dean, Seamus, Neville, Justin, and Theodore. Harry noticed Mrs. Weasley coming down the steps into the room. He nudged Ron, "your mum just came in, so the girls must be here!" All the men in the circle heard this statement and asked Ron what girls.

"Ginny and Hermione are back from school and their roommate came with them , who is also my mum's goddaughter and they are our dates too." the tall red head told the group gesturing to himself, Harry and Draco.

"Tough luck mate! I got myself hooked up with Lavender" was Seamus' reply.

The three boys just smirked at each other in a very Malfoy like way.

Oliver suddenly hissed through his teeth and was looking towards the stairs. All male heads in hearing distance of the hiss snapped towards the stairs. Floating down the stairs were three succubus. The first had her brown hair up in a french twist and her gown was a deep burgundy colour. It was satin and sleeveless, the bodice was tight and at the waist it flared out into a full length shirt. She wore brurgundy gloves that stopped just past her elbows. The back of the dress dipped down to just past the small of her back and anyone could see there wouldn't be any way to wear underwear and a bra with that dress without them showing. Draco stepped through the circle and turned back to the rest, "I believe my date has arrived!" He turned back and went and held his arm out for Hermione, who took it gratefully.

The next down the stairs had straigtened her red hair and it now hung over one shoulder. Her dress was a royal blue in colour and was strapless. It was spandex and form fitting all the way down to the floor. It had a slit in the back that stopped teasingly just below her butt. If any undergarments were worn under this, they were seamless, or very strategically hidden. Harry noticed a few of the guys drooling and discreetly checked his mouth. "Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me, my date is waiting!" Harry smirked to himself as he took Ginny to find their seats.

The last to come down the stairs caused Ron's pants to tighten immediatley. The girl had her hair pulled half up and the rest fell down her back in giant soft curls. Her dress was black velvet and across one shoulder was a thick strap, while the other was bare. The dress covered her breasts, and stopped a couple of inches below them. On the opposite side of the shoulder strap was a strip of material connecting the upper half of the dress with the lower half. The lower half started low on her hips and there was a slit going up mid thigh on each side. Her entire stomach, left side and back were exposed. Her rippled stomach clenched and her long, athletic thighs could be seen peeking out of the material each time she took a step. Ron was a deer caught in the headlights. Oliver leaned over to Blaise and Theodore, "can you imagine those legs wrapped around your waist and those lips screaming your name?" Both nooded their heads, too afraid to speak outloud in case their voices failed them. The only problem was, that was exactly what Ron had been imaging and now he had to walk up to her in his current predicament. He stepped towards her and she turned and saw him. She quickly went down the last couple of steps and ran to greet him, by hugging him and giving him a peck on the cheek. For some reason he wasn't embarrased, in fact he felt rather smug that this goddess had acknowledge him out of everyone.

"Introduce me to your friends!" the goddess was talking to him. He nodded and led her to the group, while putting a protective arm around her waist and a glare on his face that clearly told every other male, he had claimed her and she was his. As each introduction was made, the eyes on the males widened when they found out this goddesses name and recognized who she was. It wasn't everyday that the equivalent of wizaring royalty graced a ministry ball. After talking to the group for a while, Ann turned to Ron and placed her head on his shoulder and whispered to him that she wanted to dance. Any one observing would have mistaken this gesture for a much more intimate one than intended and Ron's reaction only served to fuel this train of thought. They went to the dance floor and soon their embraces mirrored a couple of lovers, lost in passion, but they were just dancing. Ann reached up to whisper in Ron's ear again, "thank you, it was nice talking to your friends, but I wanted you to myself for a little while!" Ron felt the goose bumps crawling up and down his back and to his horror, felt himself getting hard. Ann felt this against her thigh and just looked up at him and smiled, a sexy, come hither smile. "Don't be embarrased! It shows me that you are a very virile male and that alone excites me, added to the fact I find you extremely sexy. It's all I can do not to throw you down and rip your clothes off and make you scream!" Ron swallowed hard and if possible felt himself get even harder. He needed to take care of this problem now, as it was starting to get painful. He discreetly excused himself and went to find a loo. Ann knew what he was doing and she smiled to herself. She was touched that he respected her enough to not force her into anything she wasn't ready for. The minute Ron exited the room, she was swarmed by men asking for a dance. Her simple reply to all of them was, "I'm Ron's!" That simple statement solidified Ron's claim on her to all the men.

_Please review! _


	10. She's a slap

_disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter!_

The ball had been a complete success. Thanks to Hermione's discussion with Rita, by the end of the evening most, who had not read the Daily Profit was told in detail about the article. The stories circulating around the room ranged from purely factual to absolutely bizzare. One thing was certain, the wizarding community was in an uproar and many wealthy families expressed their displeasure of Ann's treatment, by withdrawing their yearly donations from ministry organizations. There was even a talk of throwing over the new minister in a non confidence vote, but they needed 85 percentof the wizarding population to vote, one way or another to enforce it.

Mean while Draco couldn't stand it and dragged Hermione into the hallway. He pushed her against the wall and started to lean into her. His hands started to roam up and down her body. He could feel her toned body and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to rip off her dress, he knew there weren't any undergarments to worry about, he found that out when his hands were running up and down her body. In the back of his mind an idea hit him, it was so easy that he almost missed it. He imagined himself lifting her dress to her waist and freeing himself then plunging into her hot core, her legs wrapped around his waist. The thought of pounding her into the wall, right here in the hallway, where anyone could catch them, was leaving him almost dizzy with lust.

Hermione was thoroughly enjoying the snogging, but if Draco's actions and body were an indication, he wanted to do more than snog. She quickly composed herself mentally and pushed against his chest. After about a minute Draco registered that Hermione was pushing against him. He reluctantly stepped back and looked at her swollen lips, this sight didn't help his swollen member. He carefully held back a groan and ran his hands nervously through his blonde locks.

"Slow down there stud, we wouldn't want anything premature to happen would we?" Hermione asked, giving him a saucy grin. "Maybe we should step back and compose ourselves and head back to the ball!" she turned around and sauntered off. He stood there for a minute watching her go, gods, she drove him wild. How could she walk away so calmly afterwards? He turned his back to the room and quickly pulled out his wand. Aiming it carefully into his pants, he placed a very much needed freezing charm between his legs. After checking that everything was back in place he strode casually back to join his friends.

Harry wasn't fairing much better. He was almost certain now that it was Ginny's intention to make him go mentally insane with lust. All through the evening, she kept rubbing into him, laughing against his neck and giving him looks that clearly had no place outside of the bedroom. He shook his head, this was the way Ginny had always been, fierce, bold and a true Gryffindor. It suddenly hit him ,even though he didn't recgonize it when he was younger, then chose to ignore it when he got older, it was now smacking him in the face and there was no denying it, Ginny was gorgeous, she always had been and he loved her, he alway had, since the first time he met her. Why did this realization have to come now? She no longer had an interest in him, she had given up on waiting and moved on, to who, he had no idea, but someone of Ginny's worth had to have someone special in their lives.

Ginny did have someone special in her life, but he had yet to realize it. She may end up having to do what her mother referred to as shovel therapy! Molly had sat Ginny down one day, when she was a young teenager, and told her about men. At first it had been an uncomfortable experience, but Molly soon put her at ease. She learned that most men were like her brothers when it came to matters of the heart, they just needed a good wack with a shovel up side the head to make them see clearly! Ginny thought she would give Harry some more time, although the daft bugger had 10 years already. By New Years, if he didn't pull his head out of his arse, she was pulling out the shovel!

Ann was sitting at a table, when her two female friends came over to join her. Surprisingly enough, no one else came to sit with them. The next table over, two very wealthy and proper looking men were holding their own conversation.

Lucius Malfoy and Giovanni Zabini had been observing their sons throughtout the evening. It had turned out that the Zabini's had stayed neutral through the war, but certainly did not hold to any of Voldemorts beliefs. Lucius was found to have been balckmailed into joining Voldemorts ranks. The Dark Lord had used his wife and son to keep Lucius in line. If one thing could be said about Lucius, it was that he loved his family very much and didn't want any harm to come to them. In the final battle when he saw Draco switch sides, he secretly jumped for joy, now there was just the matter of keeping Narcissa safe. He had decided to keep up the pretenses until he could get her away, but the Dark Lord took care of that for him. It seemed that Narcissa and Antoinette(Blaise's mother) had gotten tired of being servants to the Dark Lord and openly defied him. He took care of their insolence with the killing curse. As soon as Lucius found out this information he turned himself in. After a lengthy trial he was found not guilty of his activities, he even went as far as to open a trust fund for any muggle born. The money would be used for school supplies and even tuition, but only for muggle borns. He never really believed all of that finatical stuff about purebloods being better, one only had to look at Lily Potter and Hermione Granger to see the complete opposite was true.

_a/n: this next part I am going off the Italian I learned from a good friend growing up. He was from Sicily, so if it is not exact, I apologize to any Italians out there. Translation will be at the bottom of the page._

"This uno ha una linguetta ardenta. Se fossi alcuni anni più giovane sarei challenging tutti gli uomini qui nella stanza. Ché combinazione perfetta, bellezza grande, cervelli e una base." Giovanni turned to his old friend in his native tongue.

"I completamente sono conforme, Giovanni! Una donna gradisce che è come un vino fine, uno che deve essere savoured lentamente, non chugged giù. Tutti questi pups giovani, non hanno quel genere di apprezzamento." was Lucius reply, taking a sip of his wine to prove his point.

"Sadly I sono conforme a questo proposito inoltre, persino sono rattristato per dire che i nostri due figli sono inclusi in quel gruppo." Giovanni's look was lost in the ceiling.

"Yes, ma sanno bere lentamente quando signori di bisogno be!"

Ann leaned over her chair, "Hello! Sapete che realmente dovreste scoprire se qualcuno può capirlo prima che cominciate a parlarli di. Nel spiare e facendo le trattative, esso le marche per un risultato sudicio se il vostro nemico può capire il vostro plans!"

"She ci hanno ottenuto là il ragazzo anziano! Ha ha! Scaturisce la mia signora, come possiamo farli fino a you!" Giovanni laughed out to his old friend.

"You possiamo godere la vostra sera e fare attenzione vogliate a questo consiglio, "le pareti hanno molti orecchi che ascoltano in molte lingue!" Buona sera gentlemen." Ann turned back around to her companions.

"Wow, penso che sia nel hmmm di Love!" exclaimed Giovanni.

"Mmm!" was all Lucius replied before taking another sip of his wine. All during the conversation he was wondering who this girl was and why she looked so familiar. She was obviously well bred, the way she carried herself and she knew at least two languages. He liked puzzles and this one would be fun to piece together.

The rest of the Weasley's made their way over to the table and Lucius sneered in disgust. He may be on the same side now, but that didn't mean he had to like them.

"Arthur, I see you managed to afford newer clothes for your family, even if they are from a second hand store!" was the sneering comment.

"Father, I see you are in fine form tonight! Mr. Zabini." Draco said to his fathers companion with a nod.

Blaise greeted his father with a nod also and sat down next to Draco, at the Weasley table.

Lucius turned to Ann, Hermione and Ginny and said, "my dears, why don't you join us at our table, that way at least you will have some intelligent conversation!" Now talking directly to Ann, "my dear you do look familiar, I do not believe I have given you the honour of introducing myself and of meeting you?" "My name is Lucius Malfoy and this is Giovanni Zabini." Giovanni was looking uncomfortable being stared down by a girl, but Lucius didn't seem to mind one bit, in fact he looked like he was enjoying the attention and thought he had quite thoroughly impressed the girl.

_a/n: this next part is my knowledge of French from school and family, who are French(I'm Canadian! We have a language here, known as Frenglish) Again translation at the bottom of the page._

"Bonjour Mr.Malfoy ! Je suis sûr que vous êtes heureuse de me rencontrer, mais je ne peux pas renvoyer le compliment. je vois que vous n'êtes pas vraiment qu'instruit, l'OH bien, aucune matière, ce qui peut moi prévoir de quelqu'un tel que vous-même ! Permettez-moi de mettre votre esprit simple au repos. Je suis Madame Aenigma Persephone Isis Argenti, héritier à Merlin et l'Argenti, et le monarque régnant des shapeshifters qu'and shadowwalkers."

Wanting to get back in the good graces of this powerful ally. "I apoligize ma Madame, pardonnent svp mon rudeness. Je ne vous ai pas identifié parmi ces derniers, hommes du peuple ! Je prie humblement votre forgiveness!" Lucius was truly stunned that he had not recgonized this beauty.

"You peux avoir ma rémission, si et quand vous apoligize aux ces bon people!"

"I ne vous abaisserez pas pour faire le that!"

"Are vous disant que je me suis abaissé parce que je m'assieds et mange à la même table qu'eux do?" Ann asked suspiciously.

"No, aucun pas du tout. Pardonnez-encore moi pour ma bouche. Elle parle plus rapidement que mon brain!" Lucius quickly back peddled.

Ann had heard enough of this mans pompous attitude and wanted to get back to her dinner.

"Vous vraiment devez apprendre à commander votre langue ou un jour où vous pouvez la trouver a contrarié quelqu'un vous ne voulez pas faire un ennemi. Savez-vous le Mr.Malfoy de ma devise de familles ? ... J'ai pensé pas, nous ne tendons pas à partager cette information avec des lessers, mais je ferai une exception dans votre cas. Le premier est "connaît les amis thy et les tient étroitement, mais connaît les ennemis thy meilleurs et les juge plus étroits!" et "si vous êtes contre un de nos propres que vous êtes contre nous tous!" "Argenti à Me!"Please s'asseyent et s'occupent de vos façons !" with that said she turned back around and began to talk to Ginny once again. Lcius stood and apologized to Arthur and Molly, than sat back down pouting and grumbling.

Draco and Blaise having understood everything that was said, sat with their jaws on the table. Harry leaned over and asked what happened.

"Basically, Ann just verbally bitch slapped my father to his knees, and kicked him in the groin for good measure, metaphorically speaking of course!"

Everyone at the table looked over to Ann, who was still talking to her two female friends. Ann noticed the strares and looked at everyone. Fred and George looked at each other and then at the same time asked, "will you marry us?"

Ann laughed and shook her head. Oliver spoke what was on his mind. "Why did you do that? No offense to the Weasleys, but they are kind of used to the insults, it isn't anything different! He could have really hurt you." the concern in his voice was genuine. Ron wanted to know the same thing, he didn't know if he could survive losing her and he didn't want to find out.

"No one insults my family and friends in my presence and gets away with it, he needed to be put in his place and that is what I did. As for hurting me, he should think twice about doing something so rash!" Ann picked up her fork and dug into her cheesecake that had just appeared before her.

"What languages were you speaking? I noticed they sounded different from each other." this came from Ron.

"The first was Italian because that is what they were conversing in and it is polite to answer someone in the language they are speaking. The second was French. I switched simply to test his breeding. Any high bred witch or wizard knows more than one language. To put it simply I was insulting his intelligence, without making it obvious." Ann's smirk rivaled Malfoys.

The evening ended without anymore incidents and soon the large group made their way in different direction to their various homes.

_ok here are the translations to the Italian conversation:_

"This one has a fiery tongue. If I were a few years younger I would be challenging all of the men here in the room. What a perfect combination, great beauty, brains and a backbone."

"I completely agree, Giovanni! A woman like that is like a fine wine, one that must be savoured slowly, not chugged down. All of these young pups, do not have that kind of appreciation."

"Sadly I agree on that account also, even I am saddened to say our two sons are included in that group."

"Yes, but they know how to drink slowly when need be!"

"Hello gentlemen! You know you really should find out if someone can understand you before you begin to talk about them. When spying and making negotiations, it makes for a messy outcome if your enemy can understand your plans!"

"She got us there old boy! Ha ha! Well my Lady, how may we make it up to you!"

"You may enjoy your evening and please heed this advice, "the walls have many ears that listen in many languages!" Good evening gentlemen."

"Wow, I think I am in Love!"

_here are the translations to the French conversation:_

"Hello Mr.Malfoy! I am sure you are pleased to meet me, but I cannot return the compliment."

"I see you really are not that educated, oh well, no matter, what can I expect from someone such as yourself! Allow me to put your simple mind at rest. I am Lady Aenigma Persephone Isis Argenti, heir to the Merlin and Argenti's, and ruling monarch of the shapeshifters and shadowwalkers"

"I do apoligize my Lady, please forgive my rudeness. I did not recognize you among these, commoners! I humbly beg your forgiveness!"

"You may have my forgiveness, if and when you apoligize to these good people!"

"I will not lower myself to do that!"

"Are you saying I have lowered myself because I sit and eat at the same table as they do?"

"No, no not at all. Again forgive me for my mouth. It speaks more quickly than my brain!"

"You really must learn to control your tongue or one day you may find it has displeased someone you do not want to make an enemy. Do you know my families motto's Mr.Malfoy? ... I thought not, we don't tend to share that information with lessers, but I will make an exception in your case. The first is to "know thy friends and hold them close, but know thy enemies better and hold them closer!" and "If you are against one of our own you are against us all!" "Argenti's To Me!"Please sit down and mind your manners!"

_Please review. Hoping to get a couple more chapters in before the holidays, then continue when I get back! Thanks to my reviewers IsI Wisi and pettybureaucrat who gave me a few ideas for this chapter._


	11. She's an infiltrator

The next few days were uneventful, unless you counted three men being tortured by three women. From the 26th on, all the other men stepped back and let Draco, Harry and Ron pursue the girls. Percy really wasn't interested in the first place, after all he had Penelope. Bill was contacted by Fluer, who wanted to get back together with him. It does a man's ego good when a veela pursued you. Fred and George always had Alicia and Angelina to go to if they were in need of a fix and Charlie and his female dragon-tamer partner were what most referred to as friends with benefits. Blaise knew how to appreciate a females body, but currently his taste was for the harder more masculine form. Yes Blaise was like a compass, pointing whatever direction you were facing and his preferrences changed just as often as a compasses too. If you had a fabulous body, Blaise would know how to please it.

The boys all had to get back to work, but would be off again for New Years eve and New Years day. The three girls had been looking for jobs the last couple of days. The boys couldn't understand why they wanted to find jobs, weren't they Huntresses after all? Besides with Ann's money, they could live off of that for the rest of their lives! Hermione blew the hair out of her face in frustration and looked at the curious boys.

"We still need to pay bills and we only get assingments once in a while, the work isn't steady, we need something in between. As for Ann, she doesn't receive her inheritance until she turns 21 and even then she doesn't know how much it is because she had an uncle who took care of her after her parents and he had very loose fingers when it came to money."

"Ann when is your birthday by the way?" Fred asked curiously. After all they would have to make sure to get her something really special from their shop, to make up for all of the birthday's they had missed!

"It's October 31st, and just so you know I was born at 1:13 in the afternoon, translated into Arithmancy, I was born 10 31 13 13!" Ann turned back to the paper she was currently looking through and circled another potential job.

"Whoa! Sorry to say, but you were born under some of the unluckiest numbers, tough luck!" Harry said cautiously rubbing his neck.

Ann just shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I've done alright so far!"

Just after the boys floo'd out, you couldn't apparate into the Auror section of the ministry, the flames flared green again. A dark hooded figure called out for the three girls.

All three knelt down in front of the flames and waited for the figure to speak.

"Ladies, it has been a little while. I have an assingment that needs to be completed immediately. I need you to leave tonight. Your contact will meet you in the usual place and direct you where to go from there. Here are your papers and information!" three file folders come out of the flames and each girl started to read her folder.

"I will not lie to you, this one is big, very big and probably one of our most dangerous yet. Mya I need your hacking skills again and anti curse spells, Gin you need to be ready to heal just in case and I also need you to pose as one of the workers where you are going, you need to infiltrate the group and get all of the codes for Ann. Ann I need you to get into the vault, you will know what you are looking for when you see it. They have the absolute state of the art security system, along with the top hexes and curses attached to the vault. If you are cornered, do not hestitate to use whatever means necessary to get out, trust me, you will need to be forceful to get out of there alive, if you are caught. We need this evidence to convict the fugitive you girls caught last month, without it he goes free and goes after you and this time he will have nothing to lose! I do not need to remind you that if you are caught the organization will disavow any knowledge of you and your activites(gotta love that Mission Impossible). Do you accept the mission?"

All three girls looked to one another and back at their boss and nodded their heads.

"Good! Wear your usual attire and full arms are going with you. If you are successful deliver your find to our place on the 5th. Good luck girls! Make me proud!" the flames died down and the figure was gone.

Each girl got up and placed their folders on the floor, with a wave of her hand, Ginny incinerated the papers. Molly wanted to protest, but she knew this was the girls profession and she had no right to stop them. She told them to be careful and come back safely. The girls headed up stairs and layed down to rest, who knew when the next time they would be able to sleep.

It was dinner time and all of the men were seated around the table. Charlie asked if someone should go and get the girls. George was laughing and saying it must be nice to sleep the day away. Molly immediately stood up and walked into the kitchen. Everyone knew when Molly stormed into the kitchen, especially during the middle of a conversation, she was bothered by something.

"Mum what is it?" Ron asked

Molly came back to the table and sat down again, she started to pass the bowls of food around. "The girls have eaten already and are getting ready."

"Ready for what?" was Fred's question.

"For our mission!" came his sisters reply from the stairs. Into the kitchen emerged three spandex body suit clad females. Hermione and Ann carried a trunk between them and Ginny had three duffel bags slung over her shoulder. By this time all of the men were done eating and the table had been cleared by Bill. The two girls hefted the trunk onto the table. Ann waved her hand and the locks popped and the trunk lid opened. Ginny placed the bags on the table next to the trunk and pulled out a series of harnesses and straps. Each girl took the confusing contraptions and started to buckle and fasten them to various parts of their bodies. After 5 minutes they were done, then they started reaching into the trunk and pulling out very dangerous looking weapons and stuffing them into the various holders. Ginny picked up what looked like a Kriss style sword(it has a wavy edge on both sides and it double edged) and placed it into the holder on her back. Hermione started to look frantic.

"I can't find it, where is my baby?" from this she received quite a few puzzled looks.

"Right here under the daggers." Ann answered pulling a Xizang hook sword out(a sword that has a hook on one end and a spear style head on the other, in the middle, where you hold on is a half moon style blade). Hermione looked pleased and placed onto her side. This was her baby!

Ann pulled out her preference. A Double sword(it looks like one sword and can be used as one sword, but can be pulled apart and becomes two swords). This she put into the holder on her back.

Ginny was placing throwing axes into the loops around her waist. Hermione had ninja stars in a pouch on her leg and Ann had just gotten finished putting throwing knives into all of the slots along her suit, which meant she had about 100 or more. All the girls then filled the bags with the remaining weapons. The bags were enchanted to hold everything and weigh nothing.

The men at the table were silent this whole time. Never before had they seen so many weapons in one place, and 4 of them were aurors.

"Don't the weapons get in your way?" Bill questioned

"No, they are enchanted to not interfer with any of our movements!" replied Ginny as she was rumaging through the trunk. Finding what she was looking for, with a little cry of triumph, pulled out three coins.

Ann walked to the stove and lit it. Without turning around she caught the three coins that were tossed at her by Ginny, who hadn't even had to look to see where she was tossing. They landed in Ann's hand perfectly. She carefully laid them onto one of the burners and waited for them to turn red. When they were ready she lifted them carefully with a pair of tongs and walked up to Hermione first.

"Mya, you ready?" Hermione nodded and held out her hand. One of the coins was dropped into her outstretched palm and a sizzle could be heard and followed by a sickly sweet smell, but no sound escaped the girls lips. She dropped the coin on the floor and stepped onto it, where it melted into the bottom of her boot. Ann continued this with Ginny and finally herself, both not making a sound.

Horrified Molly asked what they were doing.

"Don't worry mum, it's kind of like good luck. It's kind of our calling card. They find our tracks, with a coin in the middle and know we've been there already and now we're gone, they're too late! As for the hand, that's easy enough for me to heal, but we don't heal it unless we all come back and our mission was a complete success."

"But you don't have any scars on your hand!"

"Exactly!" Ginny said to her second oldest brother.

Bill silently wondered if all of them had corrupted Ginny growing up, being the only female and youngest in a large family. Did she get all of the testeosterone, because from what he had been witnessing, she had the biggest kahuna's out of all of them.

Harry wanted to snog Ginny senseless, but rationality took over and he just went up to her and gave her a hug. She whispered into his ear, "be ready when I get back!" Puzzled by what she meant, he backed away and let her family say goodbye.

Draco told Hermione he didn't want her to go, but understood that she had to.

"Someone might think you were worried about me Draco Malfoy!" The way Draco Malfoy rolled off her tongue had him imaging all sorts of things, most of them invloved forever. "You don't know how much that means to me, thank you." Hermione sighed.

Ron was standing beside Ann and pulled her into him. "Please come back to me, I've just found you and I don't want to lose you already."

"I won't promise you anything because I don't make promises I have no idea if I can keep, but I will try my best. You have given me something to come back to, I have never had that before and I came back from all of my other missions!" She told him smiling.

After goodbyes were said the girls popped out of sight without a sound. It was going to be a long week everyone was thinking as they went back into the house.

_Please review. Not sure how long this story is going to be, but I still have quite alot of ideas for it and hopefully I will get even more during the Holidays!_


	12. She's a tease

_Here's to everyone who have waited so patiently for the next part! _

The three girls appeared in a dark building. From a corner came a hunched over figure. Half of his face was cruelly disfigured and he spoke with a gravelled voice.

"Here are your exact coordinates. You will have 4 days to retrieve the piece and then 2 days after that, bring it to your drop off location." the man turned and disappeared. The girls knew he couldn't give them any more informtion. All of their informants only knew basic info, they didn't even know the names of the girls.

Mya turned to the girls and sighed.

"Well here's to another one girls!" each transfigured their body suits and weapons into everyday looking clothes.

They split up and started on each of their assingments.

When Gin arrived at her location, she couldn't believe it. A lounge? She had to work at a lounge? Not just any lounge, a "gentlemen's" lounge! Oh well, she opened the door and walked inside. It didn't take long to find the owner, he was the sleeze ball with all of the gold chains, rings and a really bad 1970's disco suit, that he had no business even looking at! Gin pouted her lips and breathed heavily, this usually focused attention on her chest and once she got a guy to look there, she had them! She was hired on the spot and told she would start immediately.

In the meantime Mya had set up all of her equipment and was currently making her way to the lounge. To get in you either had to be working there, wanting to work there or a guest there and you could only be a guest if you had a certain appendige! Mya ran in, placed as many spells around the place as possible to set up invisible cameras, before she was caught. She was brought to the owner and pretended to be coming in to apply for a job and just got lost. Of course she didn't get it. She had never been more happy, not to get a job before. Poor Gin, what did she have to do to get hired, probably not much if she leaned over and let her top fall. This is why Gin was always given the "active" parts in the mission, she wasn't shy and knew how to use her body well. Mya was more than happy to do comms and the spells, leave the mesy work to Ann and Gin.

Ann was in the same hotel room as Mya and was in deep meditation. She was going to need an extreme amount of power to retrieve whatever they were looking for. She always meditated before her mission. She would shut off all other stimulae and turn into herself. If she got into a good meditative state she could stay that way for 2 days without food or water and her breathing would become so shallow her heart would only beat 20 times every minute. She had to set up wards around herself, if anyone were to bring her out of her meditation too quickly she could have a major heart attack and Gin was a little busy at the moment to come over and revive her. Yes she could be revived, but within 10 minutes! When she was done meditating she would slowly bring herself back to normal.

Night came quickly and soon Gin found herself on the stage with a pole. All of the girls got their tips either from men giving it to them when they were on stage or when the girls went to do private dances. The better you were and the more "assests" you had, the better the tips were.

_a/n: I'm not going to go into what Gin did, but watch Striptease and you'll get the idea!_

It had been a long night and Gin finally fell into the bed at the hotel room exhausted. Mya just shook her head at the girl.

"Look at all of this money I made tonight! If I ever decide to change careers, this may be the way to go." the red head comented from the bed.

"Yeah and all of your brothers would be jumping for joy at your new career, not to mention a certain dark hair, green eyed, glasses wearng wizard that wants to jump on you like a dog on a bone!" was her brown haired friends reply.

"No, that boy has no interest in me. I mean all of the signals I'm giving out, just aren't coming back."

"This is Harry we're talking about! Some boys you can talk to them or show them signs and they will get it, others, Harry and your brothers included in this group, you have to do what your mum says, and use good old fashioned shovel therapy or as my mum used to say, "honey, some boys you have to lay in the middle of their bed wearing nothing but their tie and a come hither smile in order for them to get a clue. She told me that's how she got my father to finally open his eyes, that is also when I was conceived." Mya slightly shuddered. "Please do me a favour and never tell your children about when they were conceived, trust me it does nothing for their self image!"

Gin was on the bed laughing and stopped for a moment. She suddenly bolted up and said, "I've got it, I know what I am going to do to get his attention!"

"Ok I will leave you to your great scheme, but if it works, please share with the rest of us lesser fools."

"Oh come on Mya, you have Draco eating out of the palm of your hand. I have never seen him trying to please someone so much. He needs someone to put him in his place and no one is better at that than you. I secretly think he is the type that likes to be dominated in the bedroom." after this remark, Mya looked at Gin and just wrinkled her forehead.

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Stop making that face, you are going to get premature wrinkles! How could I not, I mean look at the guy all through school and even now. He is always telling others what to do, acting all supreme, never letting anyone step on him, anyone but you that is! Yes I do believe he is a closet submissive!" with that said Gin got up and headed to take a shower and then go to bed.

Before she reached the bathroom she heard Mya say, "You may be right, I will just have to test that theory." Ginny laughed and closed the door to the bathroom, as her friend snuggled into the covers.

Ann was against the wall by the beds, were her two friends could keep an eye on her if she needed anything. She was slowly bringing herself out of meditation and noticed the room slowly coming into focus. It was clearly daytime and by the looks of things late afternoon. Mya entered the room and looked at her friend. It never failed to amaze the inquizative witch, how her friend could go without sleep, food or going to the bathroom for days and look better than her or Gin could after they primped and prepped for an hour. Ann stood up and looked at the food Mya was carrying.

"I thought you may be waking up soon and you are always hungry after, so here you go!" this was partly true, truth be told Ann could eat most guys under the table at anytime, though she might have some competition with Ron, but after coming out of meditation no one could top her. She was one of those girls you hated in school, the ones that could eat like absolute pigs and never gain an ounce or even get a blemish. Mya knew this was because of her gifts. Ann used such an incredible amount of power all the time with her gifts, that she had to consume very high amounts of calories, just to function. If Ann didn't get enough to eat, her powers or her body suffered. There was one time they had been placed in a cell with no way out and deprived of food. Their instructors wanted them to learn how to survive being captured. Ann mediated for the first day, then when she pulled herself out she proceeded to place a shielding charm over herself and her friends and blew the walls of the cell away as if they were made of paper. Her powers were extreme, but her body suffered. She ended up getting phnemonia and had to be in the hospital for a while. They would not allow Gin to heal her because it was basically magic that had made her sick and adding more magic to that might only make things worse, besides Ginny was just learning to harness her powers at that time, now it was nothing for Gin to heal her right up.

Ann asked Mya what had been happening, so she was filled in. They were going to attempt to break in tomorrow night and then be off without a trace. The hotel wouldn't even know they had stayed there. That was their job, to be phantoms, do what was needed and disappear in to thin air leaving no traces behind.

When all of the girls were back in the room that night they went over their plan and got to sleep.

At the Burrow the guys were getting worried about the girls. Everyone knew that this was their job, but it still didn't help. Molly was at her wits end as how to distract the boys. Finally she relented and did something she thought she would never do, she called Fred and George and asked them to come over and take the boys minds off the girls being gone.

All of the Weasley Boys and some of their friends amde their way to "Thrills", it was a new club that Lee had discovered a few weeks back. All of the men made their way to the bar and ordered their drinks. The lights went dim in the bar and a spotlight was shone on the stage.

"Hey it looks as if someone is going to sing! I hope it isn't any of that karry-stuff. I heard that one time, sounded like a bunch of bloody bats screeching, awful it was!" Ron told the group. Many nodded, understanding.

"No, just watch and see!" was Lee's reply with a smirk

"What is happening?" George inquired.

A girl came onto the stage wearing an explorers outfit, if it could be called an outfit, there wasn't much to it. She had a whip attached to her hip, hiking boots, very short shorts and button up explorer shirt tied just below her very abundant breasts and an explorer hat hung low over her face so only half of it was visible.

"This is a strip club!" Harry cried.

"Yeah, I told Fred about it." Lee responded definsively

"You never to tell Fred anything, especially when he is talking to Angelina. You could dance naked in front of him and he wouldn't notice!" George retorted back.

The music was sensual with a thumping beat. The girl punctuated each beat with her hips

"I like it, just think, all of you blokes would still be at home thinking about your girls, instead of enjoying and being distracted by that vision on the stage!" Sesamus helpfully said.

"I don't think it is helping Harry, especially since the girls looks like Ginny." Ron bit back

Bill spit his beer all over the bar. He was the closest to the stage and had gotten a good view of the girl when she raised her head for a minute.

"Come on Bill have a little consideration." Charlie said, getting the brunt of the spray.

"Stage,... look,... now." were all that the incorherent Bill managed to get out.

All of the boys looked confused and then Oliver cried out, "Holy crap, that's your sister Weasley!" 10 heads swivelled around and were now looking at a red headed siren in nothing but her thong and a push up bra that was not needed. She was doing things with her whip and the pole that had her brothers eyes bugging out. Harry was shifting uncomfortably in his chair and tried to discretly pull at his pants.

"Potter are you getting a woody over my sister? If you are, we will take you outside and cure it, real quick!" Fred said to the squirming boy, pointing to himself and all the other Weasley men. Harry just sunk down in his chair and didn't say anything. Charlie being the most muscular started to make his way to the stage, but was stopped by a couple of large bouncers. They informed him that if he wanted a private audience he would have to pay. Charlie slapped a $100 into the beefy hand.

"You will get 30 minutes and you can invite the rest of your table if you would like. Go into room number 4." was the beefy man instructions. Then he turned to Ginny who was just finishing up, to go to room 4. Great, she thought another sick perve, the last guy wanted to stare at her boobs while he wanked off. She didn't see who had requested her.

Charlie walked back to the rest and told them they were moving to room 4. They all got up and made their way over. Once inside the room the boys all sat down in the lounge chairs. Ginny walked in and stared at the boys, then her famous Weasley temper let loose. All of the boys were more afraid of their sister then their mother and that was saying something.

"You bought me? What are you doing here?"

"We should be asking you the same question. Lying to mum and telling her you were going on assingment!" Ron was red with fury.

" I am on assingment ass wipe! If any of you mess this up, so help me when I'm done with you, you'll wish I bat boogeyed you. I am undercover! I have to dance with at least one of you or I could get into big trouble." Ginny looked around the room and finally walked up to Harry.

"There are cameras in the room, but they don't record sound. Just act like your enjoying yourself, but there is no touching allowed!" with that she strattled his lap, facing him and music started to fill the room.

"Oi! Why are you dancing with Potter?" came her youngest brothers furious question.

"Because genius, it would probably make one of you very uncomfortable if I were to hope on your laps and start grinding into them, wouldn't it?" she pointedly looked at each of her brothers, while smiling and trying to look seductive. They all looked around and realized how that would look and sat back.

Seamus wanted to join in and wanted to know why Ginny couldn't pick any of the other guys.

"Sweetheart all the rest of you have your backs to the camera, so that's means I would be facing it and my job isn't to talk to you, it's to entertain you. Besides I have done alot more than this with Harry, so I'm comfortable with him!" this last remark caused all of her brothers to glare at Harry, who up until this point had been thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Don't you dare glare at Harry and if you do anything to him, I will take away certain abilities you have, the muggle way! It was just before the final battle and we both needed to vent some urges. I was already an adult and he was my first. We both needed it, we were both available, so we did." she said all of this without looking anywhere but at Harry.

Harry felt as if he were going to burst. He loved this girl and here she was grinding in to his lap and talking about the first time they had sex. It had been awkward and uncomfortable, but what did you expect from two virgins?

"If any of you give Harry a hard time, at all, I will tell mum about your escapades. Bill weren't you in 3rd year with Sandy Ferling? Charlie you were 5th year with Morgana McGonagall, a 7th year and Professor McGonagalls niece no less? Fred, George, Ron, want me to recite your liasons? I thought not, now what did you want to know? Oh and don't bother telling mum, she already knows about Harry and I. I will tell you what I can, but understand that I can't tell you everything or it will comprmise the mission and all of us." Ginny still hadn't turned around to look at any one else Harry gulped hard, Mrs Weasley knew about he and Ginny and she hadn't killed him yet. This either meant she didn't care or she was planning the perfect way to murder him, either way Harry didn't know if he should be thrilled or terrified.

"How does she do that, know everything we have ever done and yet we know nothing about her until she tells us?" was Georges incredulous question.

"Because brother of mine, I unlike others know how to keep my mouth shut about certain thngs!" for the remainder of the 30 minutes she told them as much as she was able to about the mission, which wasn't much, considering they hadn't completed it yet. When the time was up she got off of Harry's lap and turned to the rest of the men.

"I have to take Harry into see the boss, he has to see all of our clients before they leave, he'll probably be about 30 to 45 minutes. Don't worry, he just wants to make sure I did my job properly and that you were satisified with your experience. If he asks why I only danced with you, we'll tell him it was your birthday and your friends paid for you to get the lap dance! OK?" the last parts Ginny said to Harry.

"The rest of you will have to wait out by the bar for him." with that Ginny walked out of the room with Harry following. They rounded a corner and stepped into another dark room. Ginny muttered a cloaking spell and pushed Harry against the wall.

"What spell did you just do?"

"It makes the room look empty. The camera is stationary and records no sound, so I can make the room look empty, even though we are in it. If the camera moved or recorded sound, it would be almost impossible to do."

"You said almost impossible, so that means it can be done?"

"Yes, but it takes a lot of power to do it. Now I didn't come to talk about spells."

"Don't we have to go and meet your boss?"

"No, I just said that to get rid of my brothers!"

"You lied to them?"

"Of course, who do you think taught me? Now shut up! I noticed you have a little problem and I wanted to help you out with it!" Ginny then unzipped his pants and ran her hands down his chest and into the edge of his underwear. Harry shivered at her touch. He tried to protest but was already to horny to care. Her touch felt so good and he wanted her so badly.

He attacked Ginny's mouth and his hands were all over her body. Gods she felt better now then she had back in 7th year. Soon most of their clothing was scattered around the room and they were pushing each other to the brink of insanity.

Harry turned them around and Ginny had her back to the wall. He picked her up and leaned against the wall with her. Ginny automatically wrapped her legs around Harry's waist and could feel his more than adequit erection pushing against her entrance. She raised herself slighty and felt him slide in It felt so good, it stung slightly, but she had never been with anyone else.

Harry almost spilled everything when he slide into her. She was so hot and tight.

"Gin," he managed to rasp out once he got himself under control again, "you are so tight. Gods you feel like heaven!"

Their lovemaking became more frantic and soon Harry was sweating and Ginny was being pounded into the wall. She felt her lower stomach starting to tighten up.

"Faster, harder Harry. OHHH god yes, yes Harry, oh god, yes!"

"Gin, I'm gonna cum, so tight!"

"Yes oh Harry, yes!"

They both suddenly were staring at exploding stars before their eyes. Harry was getting his breathing back to normal, but he wanted to stay inside Ginny. Ginny was still trembling and having mini orgasms. Harry put his forhead onto Ginny's.

"I hope you don't think this was a one time thing. I love you with all of my heart Ginevra Molly Weasley! I always have, I was just too stupid to realize it. I want to do this with you for the rest of my life!"

"Oh Harry," Ginny's eyes filled with tears.

Stupid, stupid Harry thought to himself. You revealed too much! She doesn't love you, now she's going to think your some kind of stalker psyco!

"Harry look at me! I love you too, with all of my heart. I am so happy we've finally told each other. I was gettting worried that you would never get the hint!" Ginny chuckled at this.

They got dressed and Harry gave her a long sensual kiss. One that convied love and happiness.

"We will talk when you get back home, but know that I regret none of this and want to take it further!" with that said Harry walked away from a delirously happy Ginny, to join the rest of his party.

Again thank you to all who were patient waiting for this next chapter, it was along time coming and there will be more very, very soon.

Please review!


	13. She's a tiger

_disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter, so please don't ask for money!_

Ginny came bounding into the hotel room with a perma smile plastered to her face.

"You my dear have got that post coital glow! Oh Merlin, don't tell me you did something. What about Harry? I thought you were going to give it a go with him! Oh Ginny, you had such a good chance with him!" Hermione rattled off.

"Mya, slow down. I still have an excellent chance with Harry!"

"He may love you, but I don't think he is going to want to be an after thought for sex!"

"I don't think she will have to worry about Harry. If I am not mistaken he is probably giving off a bit of a glow himself. At least that's what the scent on her tells me!" came the reply from their shapeshifting friend.

"What! You went to Harry's and had sex with him, in the middle of our mission?"

"No Mya, I would never compromise the mission. He, my brothers and some of their friends came to the club tonight and well they saw me, although it is kind of hard to miss me when I am on a stage wearing nothing but my knickers and a whip! We went into one of the rooms, after Charlie paid for me. That's one to tell the grandkids-your uncle paid for me in a strip club, so he, Harry and all the rest of my brothers could see me! Anyways, I told them bits about what was happening, not enough for them to worry or piece anything together, but enough to satisfy. Well I had to give Harry a lap dance and after we were feeling a bit randy, so I took him to a dark room and the rest they say is history."

"That is so good, it is good, isn't it?"

"Very, very good. He feels the same way I do and wants to continue on with something more!" the red head flopped down onto her bed, with her smile still stuck on.

"AHHHHH! I am soo happy for you! This is awesome! Now we have to get ready if we wnat to pull this off tonight and get out of here."

"Mya already has all of our stuff packed and the room has been cleaned of all traces, we'll just hae to redo the beds and tables and chairs. Let's get this show on the road." Ann informed her friend.

The three girls left the hotel and put a memory charm on the workers there, erased their stay from the computers and walked out the doors. They were never there.

They entered the lounge with the security codes that Ginny had gotten for them and made their way down to the basement. Mya set up her computer, it had a special charm on it to detect most muggle and magical security devices. Ginny stood as look out, if anyone were to come along, it would less suspicious if Ginny were there and she could easily distract whoever it was. Ann made her way to the room they needed to enter. Mya was in charge of disabling all the alarms, which was very easy considering all of the alarms were muggle. Ann needed to save her energy for the big job. Once everything was clear, it was show time for Ann.

She vaporized into a puff of smoke and floated into the room. She made her way around until she found what she was looking for, she wouldn't be able to carry the tapes out of the room in her vapour form. Have you ever let smoke try to carry anything, it doesn't work to well! She changed to a bird form and put one of the tapes into the vcr. It was a series of videotapes of the said capturee in compromising positions and situations with muggles and not just any muggles, minor muggles. They needed these tapes to convict him and take down his organization and put him in Azkaban for the rest of his life. He had been trafficing in human slavery. He would sell muggle minors to the highest bidder and they would become slaves. These video tapes showed he was in contact with the victims right before they disappeared. Ann changed again into her human form and put all of the tapes into a bag. She had to change herself into a large bird, so she would not touch the floor, but in order to open the door, she would need to transform back into a human, then immediately into a bird again before she could hit the floor. They never took a chance with floor pressure security, they had made that mistake once and it almost cost one of them their lives. It took a tremendous amount of Ann's power to make instant changes. She jumped off of the desk and was soon a hawk floating throught the room. She neared the door and felt herself changing, she quickly grabbed the door handle and jerked it open, before she had gotten a chance to transform all the way back into her human form she was changing back into the hawk. She started to flap her wings and sailed out the door. Once up stairs she transformed back. Mya grabbed the bag and ran for the car. It was Mya's job to get the evidence to their drop off, no matter what! Ann went to go and collect Gin. She rounded the corner where Gin should have been, but she was missing. Ann thought she may be at the car already, but they were supposed to signal each other if they were going to change positions. Ann sniffed the air, there was the distinct smell of fear. She slowly made her way down the hall. She could her heavy breathing, female breathing. Sticking her head around the corner of a door, there she saw Ginny tied to a chair, with a gag in her mouth and her former boss and a few other men standing around her. They had been in these situations many times before, but each time Ann's heart rate would increase and her adrenaline would start to pump. Some may have interpretted this to be fear, but in Ann's case it was excitement. Taking a deep breath she burst into the room. All of the men looked at her in shock. One of them started to laugh.

"I see one of your friends has come to join us! She is just as gorgeous as you. We are going to have lots of fun tonight." the lecherous man smirked while licking his lips.

"Gin, you alright?"

The red head nodded and through the gag muffled out, "Kick their arses for me, especially this pig here!" she jerked her head towards her former boss.

"With pleasure. I have actually been wanting to play for a while now!" these were the last words Ann said before she transformed into a beautiful white siberian tiger.

All of the men stood shocked for a moment then reacted. Some ran, others ctually tried to fight the 600lb, 8.5' tiger. Those who fought were quickly knocked unconscious. Ann was aware of everything she was doing and didn't want to kill anyone. She made her way over to Ginny and released her. Ginny grabbed for her wand, just as a pop was heard. Ginny turned to see Ann leaping through the air at the boss and one of his men. With her massive paws she slammed the sleaze ball into the far wall and he slumped to the floor. The other man looked terrified, but most people would be if they had a very large, very pissed off tiger coming at them. Ginny chuckled to herself and thought how good it was that Ann was on her side. She turned to the rest of the room and started to perform memory charms on the unconscious victims. From behind her she heard a series of about 5 or 6 more pops.

"Please don't tell me you are dislocating his joints! The last time you wanted to play with a suspect, he spent almost a month in the hospital!" Ginny turned to her friend and saw her lying on the unconscious man.

"Play times over, you knocked him out, now he can't play back, let's go." Ginny started for the door, but Ann did not move.

"Ann, Ann, Anni, get up, let's go." Ginny ran to Ann and tried to lift her heavy form. When she finally managed to roll her off of the man, she saw the problem. The man had a gun and from under Ann could be seen several red holes with red pouring out of them.

"Oh gods Ann, are you alright? Of course you aren't! Can you transform back?" the look her animal friend gave her told Ginny this was very serious. If Ann couldn't transform back into her human form, that meant she was using all of her powers to stay alive and there was nothing left to make the transformation. Ann was also exhausted from making the transformations to get the tapes beforehand.

"Hold on, we are going to get out of here!" Ginny had never done a side by side apparation with an animal before, let alone a 600lb animal. She didn't want to try and heal Ann, she didn't know what damage the bullets had done and how injured Ann was.

Mya had left already and ditched the car and had already dropped of the tapes to the safe house, where another carrier would pick them up and get them directly to their boss. Her job was done, so she could head to the Burrow and meet Ann and Gin there. When she popped into the yard, she smiled to herself. Everything had gone smoothly and she could get Ginny to heal the scar on her palm. She entered the house and was greeted by a sea of red heads. Everyone was asking what happened and where the other two were.

"Their not here yet? They should have been here, long before me!" Mya was now worried. Ann and Gin should have been there already. It wasn't like them to take their time after.

A loud pop was heard from the living room. Ginny being a Weasley could apparate directly into her home.

"Mya are you here? Get in here now, it's Ann!" were the frantic screams of Ginny.

Hermione ran into the other room, knocking over one of the boys along the way, she wasn't sure who it was and really didn't care at the time either.

"Oh sweet Merlin. I'll go and get Ann's potions, but I think we may need to get professor Snape for this." Hermione said while running out of the room.

All of the boys got up, just as Ginny came into the kitchen covered in blood. Her brothers gasped at her.

"What happened, are you alright? Maybe you should sit down!" came some of the helpful suggestions.

"Move out of my way, I'm fine. This is Ann's blood, I need to get something to clean her up."

Ron turned white, then a sickly shade of green. He hadn't even been able to tell her how he felt, now she was dead. There was no way anyone could lose that much blood and still be alive.

Everyone followed Ginny into the living room and Molly screamed at the large red, white and black tiger laying on her floor. It took a second for her to realize that this was Ann. She was a beautiful white siberian, but it was hard to see the white now, as it was covered in red from all of the blood. The fireplace flared green and Severus stepped through, just as Hermione came down stairs carrying a bag.

"Professor, here are Ann's potions that she made herself! I don't know what you need."

"I have brought my own potions to use, I don't think we should trust the potions making compitence of a girl right now!" he slowly drawled out.

"No disrepect sir, but her grandmother taught your mentor, whom many have said was the greatest of his time, you were said to have surpassed him at age 22. Her grandmother taught her growing up and do you know she surpassed her grandmothers skills when she was only 12? In this case I would have to say I trust Ann's skills, but your expertise" Hermione quickly placated his ego.

Everyone was pacing the floor as Severus checked the girl over. He stood and addressed the group.

"She is dying and if I don't get the bullets out, she will definetly die. If I can get them out she has a very good chance to recover, but I will need help. I need all of you to hold her down and I am going to levitate the bullets out. It will be easier this way, I can get them all out at once, but she will not like this."

Once everyone was lying on top of the tiger, Severus proceeded to lift the bullets out. To say she wouldn't like it was an understatement of the year. Ann protested by letting out a large ear deafing roar and then growling. Severus deposited the bullets into a container and then continued on by cleaning each wound with a potion he had pulled out of Ann's bag. Ann was still growling and breathing heavily. Severus finished by pouring one of the potions into her mouth. Ginny then tok over and healed each one of the wounds. Ann by now had fallen unconscious.

"She should be fine in a few hours. If she doesn't transform back by then, take her to St. Mungos." with that he turned and was gone through the floo again.

"Come on everyone, let's have some tea and wait for her to wake." Molly bussled the group into the kitchen, but Ron hung back.

Ginny noticed her brother had fallen behind. She turned and said to him, "she loves you, you know that right?" She turned back to the kitchen and went in, leaving her brother to contemplate these new findings.

Several hours passed, but Ron would not leave her side. Slowly her body started to transform back into her human form. Ron wanted to call everyone, but he also wanted to be alone with her. He looked around and noticed the blanket on the sofa, so he took that and covered her naked form. She was absolutely perfect, not only her body, but her personality too. Ron grew up with 6 older brothers, so he knew what certain feelings were and what they were supposed to feel like, but had never heard any of his brothers describe this feeling before. It was new to him and being a male, it scared him to death, but it also excited him because he liked the feeling it gave him. It made him feel safe and like he could take on the world, as long as Ann was standing beside him. While she had been gone, he felt empty and incomplete. Snapping out of his reflection he noticed Ann was shivering. It was early morning by now and he was very tired. He carried her to his old room up stairs and snuggled under the covers, in beside her, using his body heat to warm her. He layed there for a while staring at this girl and thinking over what Ginny had told him. Eventually sleep claimed him. Neither heard the door open a few hours later and a satisfied smile cross Molly Weasley's lips. She watched her son with his arm protectively around the girl who was like a daughter to her. Even in their sleep they gave off the aura of love, not just any aura, the one you let off when you find and fall in love with your soul mate. Not many people knew this about Molly, but she could see and read auras. Who knew her youngest boy would be the first one to fall in love and find his soul mate. She quietly shut the door and warded it against disturbances, then she made her way to the kitchen to start the day for her family.

_One more down, but many more to come! Please Review._

_Saw Chronicles Of Narnia last night, very excellent movie!_

_Hopefully I can get a few more chapters in before the holidays are over._


	14. She's a girlfriend

While Ann was recovering Ginny and Hermione were talking in Ginny's room.

"I have never seen her this bad before!"

"She shouldn't have been hurt. If I would have been looking out, those guys would have never snuck up on me. She used too much power getting the tapes and then she had to use more, that she didn't have, to save my arse. It's a wonder she is even alive!" Ginny ranted

Outside the room Harry and Draco sttod outside the door feeling helpless. Inside they could hear the girls crying and venting their frustrations. Draco knocked softly on the door and pushed it open. Hermione was sitting on her bed and wiping her eyes. Ginny was laying across her bed and had a contemplative look on her face. Springing up from her bed she looked to Hermione, seemingly oblivious to the two males that just entered her room.

"I know, as soon as she gets better, we'll take her out dancing. You know she loves dancing. Like we used to do in training!"

"Gin, we used to party pretty hard, do you think she could handle that, especially so soon after an injury?"

"It's the perfect thing. We could throw her a getting better party! It's perfect!" Ginny said with a finality.

"Maybe we could help you plan it." the two girls jumped, startled by the males voice who spoke.

Just then a series of other red heads stuck their heads into the room.

"Hope we're not disturbing anything sis!" was her twin brothers unison reply.

"Actually Mya and I were just getting ready to have a go at each other, right here on the bed. We were thinking of selling tickets, what would you say to $10 a person. That sound reasonable to you Mya?"

"Sure, but if any of them want to get involved it will be double!" there were mouths hanging open all over the room.

"You really aren't going to do that are you? I mean it is kind of hot, except for my sister being involved thing!" George shuddered.

"No dunderhead, we were talking about throwing Ann a getting better party. Do any of you know where we can go to party and dance and not at Thrills either!"

"Hey Lee brought us there, how were we supposed to know it was a strip club and you would be working there. Trust me it does not help the libido one bit to picture your sister swinging around a pole!"

"O...K..., so anyways! Any ideas?"

The group finally came up with a perfect place, all they had to do now was wait for Ann to recover enough to go out and party. Ginny left the room with Harry following her. Hermione and Draco were the only ones left in the room. Hermione turned to Draco and smiled. He was normally a very controlled man, but for some reason this girl was making him very nervous.

"Draco, how do you feel about me?"

Well she was direct, he would give her that.

"I think you are very pretty and a very nice person!" hoping this was the answer she wanted.

It wasn't. "EEERRR! Wrong answer. You are supposed to say, I am one you can't live without, you can't breathe without. I will just have to work hard to change your opinion then won't I?" all the while Hermione had gotten onto her knees on the bed and was advancing towards Draco. He gulped and silently nodded his head. He had never seen her so in charge and he could feel himself instantly harden.

She pushed him onto the bed and put is hands over his head. She muttered a spell and he couldn't move his hands. She had tied his hands to the bed! She unbuttoned his shirt and looked at his fabulous abs. She then bent down and started to kiss all the way down his chest and across his stomach, when she reached below his belly button he clenched up. He wanted to rip her clothes off, but he was tied up. Hermione stood beside the bed and started to slowly pull her top over her head. Draco slammed his head against the pillows and demanded that Hermione untie him.

"When I get these off, you'll be sorry. I am going to take you and slam my big cock into you over and over until your only screaming my name for the rest of your life."

"SHH. I didn't tell you, you could talk!" Hermione by this time was competely nude and stuffed her panties into Draco's mouth. This, combined with watching her strip and her taking charge had Draco so hard, he was sure if she looked at him he would explode.

She waved her hand over Draco and all of his clothes were gone. She started on his chest again and very slowly made her way down. Once she reached her destination, she licked the end. This sent a tremor through Draco. She immediately engulfed him all the way into her mouth. He bucked off of the bed. She let him out with a pop.

"Don't you dare finish until I say, otherwise I will be very mad!"

Draco prayed to any deity he could think of. He recited the most vile potion ingredients he knew. Nothing was helping. He had gotten a lot of blow jobs in his life, but none had even come close to being as good as this one. He was always the one in control in the bedroom, he directed what way they were going to go. This was a totally new experience for him and to be honest he was having a very hard time maintaining control. Hermione finally took mercy on him and took the panties out and untied him.

"Now I want you to please me and then I will let you screw me until I scream, but if you fail to please me your hand with have to finish you up!"

Draco looked at the witch laying on the bed in front of him. Usually he got a girl ready quickly, then found his pleasure and left as soon as it was done, he had never brought a girl back to his room, he always went to theirs. He wanted to please this girl like she had never experienced before. Take her to his bed and make love to her until they both passed out, then when they woke start all over again. He put his hands on her breasts and started rolling the hard buds between his fingers. At the same time he kissed down her stomach, down to the apex of her thighs. He could smell her arousal and it only caused him to harden further. He ran his tongue along the entire length of her slit. She let out a deep moan. He continued with what he was doing, soon she was skwirming on the bed. She grabbed on to his arms and pulled him up and attacked his lips with hers. She grabbed on to his shaft and placed it between her legs. He slowly entered her, trying to torture her.

"Slam it in dammit."

He willingly obeyed. She was so hot and wet. He had to take deep breathes to get himself under control, but Hermione had other ideas. She pushed him off and turned over. She got up on all fours and told him to put it in. He tried to put it back in the hole it had just some out of.

"Not that one, the other!"

Was she trying to kill him, sure this was every guys fantansy, but I mean come on a guy could only handle so much until he would cum all over! Draco prided himself on his self control, but even he had his limits and she had pushed him right to it.

"Mya if I do this I'm only gonna last a few seconds."

"Then make sure I go with you." this said the girl turned back around to face the head board.

Draco reached around and found her clit and started to rub. He carefully pushed his way into the tight puckered hole. Finally he was all the way in and surprisingly hadn't cum all over. He moved in and out slowly, more for himself than her. She started to rock back and forth into him. He could feel the start of her orgasm, he grabbed onto her hips and started to slam into her. He knew she was in the middle and he was so thankful, he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. A couple more strokes he shot into her and with a shudder collapsed onto her back. She was panting hard and coming down from her high. They both fell onto the bed and covered up, then snuggled into each other, he quietly whispered to her."you are more than my everything!" They were carried away into the dreams, both more content then they had been in a long time.

Harry and Ginny made their way outside and down to the pond. Sitting down, Ginny patted the ground beside her and Harry soon joined. Both were leaning against a tree and staring out into the water.

"Harry..."

"Gin..."

"Ladies first."

"Harry I wanted to tell you I really love what we did, but I also want something more with you, then just sex. If you don't want this I will completely understand, but please tell me now."

"Gin didn't you listen to anything I told you before?"

"I just thought you were saying those things because you had just had a quickie when you were horny!"

"No I would never say anything like that if I didn't mean it 100 percent. I want to have sex with you, but I also want to go out to dinner with you, watch TV with you, get into arguments with you, so we can make up after. Will you go out with me?"

"Of course, when do you want to go?"

"No I mean I want to date you and only you and I don't want you to date anyone else either. I want you and I to be exclusive."

"I know what you meant Harry and I wouldn't date you anyother way." Ginny turned to Harry and pulled him into her kiss. After snogging for about 20 minutes Harry was very uncomfortable, but he didn't want to seem like a randy bastard and take her again. There was always a cold shower. Ginny sensing his discomfort quickly undid his pants and before he could protest she was on her knees between his legs.

"Lean back on the tree Harry, trust me!"

"Gin. you don't have to do this. I can take care of it myself."

"Stop being the hero and let someone else take care of you for once." she bent down and quickly enveloped him into her mouth. The magic she worked with her mouth and tongue soon had Harry panting and breathing heavily. He could feel himself nearing the end.

"Gin..., I'm..., gonna..., Gin," Harry couldn't finish his sentence. It seemed Ginny knew and this only caused her to suck harder and work faster.

He spilled into her mouth and watched as this beauty on her knees before him swallowed it all. She licked him clean, then sat back on her heels and cocked her head to one side and smiled at him. He pulled up his pants and gave her a shy grin.

"You didn't need to do that, but thank you! It's my turn now." just as Harry was about to turn Ginny over Charlie called them into the house.

"Next time Mr.Potter, you will get your chance." Harry laced his hand into hers and his heart skipped a beat when she tightened her fingers in his. They made their way back to the burrow. Once they were outside Ginny's door, Harry gave her a quick kiss, making sure no one else was around. He wanted to survive long enough to go on his first date with her. Ginny entered her room and saw two lumps on Hermione's bed.

Nudging Draco carefully, she held his boxers out to him and turned her back. He dressed and left the room. Hermione was still sleeping, but she would talk when they got up in the morning, which was only a couple of hours away. Ginny laid down and fell asleep smiling to herself.

_Please review_


	15. She's a spitfire

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

**__**

Ann slowly opened her eyes and blinked. Looking around the room, she didn't recognize where she was. She abtruptly sat up and looked behind her. There lying on his side, was Ron. He looked so peaceful and very handsome. Ann brushed some hair out of his face and he stirred. Opening his eyes he was greeted by a gorgeous smiling face.

"Hey beautiful! What time is it?"

"I'm not sure, but it looks like it could be around noon."

"Well lets get up and get something to eat."

"Haha, always thinking of your stomach!"

"Actually I was thinking of ravishing you, but something tells me I will need my strength to keep up with you!" he gave her a cheeky grin.

"Get out of here and let me get some clothes on!"

"I could always help you out! I am very good at getting dressed. Or you could always just go down in that, I certainly wouldn't mind!"

"I am sure you wouldn't mind right up until one of your brothers looks at me longer than you like. To go by your temper, they could glance in my direction and you would want to lay them out!"

"I can't help it if I am possesive and want to keep you all to myself. I have had to share and live with hand me downs all of my life, just once I would like something just for me, something brand new. I don't care if you have been with other guys, I wouldn't know who you had been with, so to me you would be brand new!"

"Ron, I know there is a lot about each other that we don't know. I know you have been with other girls and that doesn't bother me in the least, it will make it nice when we actually do go further to have someone with some experience. I want you to know that I have never been with anyone, ever. I have kissed a guy, but only on the cheek. I hope this doesn't make you too uncomfortable or scare you away!"

Here was Ann, sitting on his bed in the nude, telling him that she was a virgin. Not only that, but she hadn't even been properly kissed before. He couldn't have been happier. From what he pieced together, she wanted him to be her first! A thought popped into his head, "hold on, you said you have only kissed a guy on the cheek. You kissed me on the cheek at Christmas! You mean I was the first guy you ever kissed?"

Ann smiled at him, "I told you, you're smarter than you give yourself credit for! Now get out and I will meet you downstairs!"

Ron got up and trudged down the stairs to the kitchen. Upstairs Ann ran into Ginny's room and quickly threw on some clothes. It was fairly warm in the house, so she had on a pair of cut of jean shorts and a short sleeve top that read, "Beaters Do It Best!" She had never felt so happy, thinking of how she would get Ron to finally let down his barriers and give her the one thing she wanted from him, since she was 13. She came into the kitchen and was greeted by the rest of the group, just sitting down to lunch.

Fred couldn't resist making a comment about her shirt and the "skills" of beaters, especially twin beaters. Molly smacked him upside the head and went back into the kitchen. Ron was scowling and clenching his fists. Ann, who was sitting beside him, gently took his hand in hers, under the table and gave it a slight squeeze. When he looked over at her, she gave him a reassuring smile. Ann looked towards Fred, who seemed to be pleased with his wit.

"Yes I do realize what my shirt says Fred and most beaters are renowned for their skills on and off both playing fields, but in yours and George's case, I think they would make an exception and lower their standards!" Ann said all of this while giving Fred her innocent cute smile.

Percy and Charlie both were trying to hold in the mouth full of lunch they had just taken and Draco was bright red, a contrast to his normally pale skin and hair. Ron couldn't have looked prouder. Arthur was hiding behind his paper and thinking back to when Molly and Isis, Ann's mom, would hang around together. They were both spitfires and could put anyone back in their place faster than you could blink. Most people were afraid of the girls by their selves, but when they got together, they were absolutely terrifing. Ginny had gotten her temper form her mother, but Fred and George had also gotten their mishevious side from her too. Isis was just the same as Molly. Their favourite saying was, "in for a pence, in for a pound!" They figured if they were ever going to get caught doing something, it mind as well be something big and worth getting in trouble over. Ann had her mothers love of fun and her temper also. It would be fun to see Ginny and Ann let loose on the boys. It would be like watching Molly and Isis letting loose on Gideon and Fabian again. Those two hulking burly men would cower in fear each time one of the girls came at them with a finger raised. Ahearn, Ann's father, was no different. He prided himself in being an upperclass wizard, much like Lucius Malfoy, but Isis could snap him back in line faster then anyone. She wouldn't let him get away with anything. One time, shortly after they were married, he told her she couldn't see Molly anymore. She let him know what she thought of that command with a black eye. He never again tried to tell her what to do. If Ann was anything like her mother, she would be exactly what Ron needed to keep his temper in check. This should prove to be very entertaining to watch.

When lunch was finished the boys headed out to play quidditch. The girls went upstairs to change into something warmer then followed outside.

As the men were picking teams the girls came over with their brooms.

"Would you three like to play?" Blaise asked.

"We would love to!"

"We are just waiting for the rest of the guys to show up." was Draco's reply

"Who are we waiting for?" Ann asked

"Marcus, Oliver, Neville and Theodore." Harry listed

Just them loud pops were heard in the yard. A couple of seconds later the four boys joined the others. Marcus looked around and noticed the girls standing there.

"Wow, we get cheerleaders today! What's the special occasion?"

"We're not cheering for you, we're here to play!"

"Hahaha, sweetie, us men are going to be playing a pretty rough game and we don't want to have to slow down, so you girls can keep up and we certainly aren't going to stop if you break a nail." Most of the other men were cringing more and more as Marcus went on. Only the men in the Weasley household knew what the girls did for a living.

Ann stepped forward and gave Marcus her sexiest look she could come up with. She ran her finger down the buttons of his shirt, "tell you what "sweetie", all of us girls will be on the same team, same numbers for both sides and we'll even give you a 10 point lead, but I get to pick my team first. To make it interesting, what do you say to a little wager? Say the loser becomes the winners slaves for one whole week, no limits, nothing offlimits! What do you say sugar?" Marcus was trying to breathe while the siren was standing inches away from him, all he could do was nod his head. The two leaders shook hands and a surge of magic flow through everyone. Ann walked away from him and Marcus remained standing there.

Ann walked towards Ginny and Hermione. "Do you girls want to help me pick out the team, since I don't know the playing skills of these guys?" Ann whispered to her friends. All of the girls talked for a few minutes and came up with their team. Ann turned to the guys waiting around.

"Well get into line boys, so I can pick you out!" All the men ran into a line. Ann walked down it and inspected each one as if she were purchasing a new car. She first grabbed Charlie, for seeker and flung him towards Ginny and Hermione, then did the same to Bill, for chaser, next came Neville, for beater and finally Oliver, for keeper, Hermione and Ginny would be the other chasers and Ann the second beater. The other team consisted of Harry, as seeker, Draco, as chaser, Marcus, as chaser, Ron, as keeper, Theodore, as chaser, Fred and George, as beaters. Percy had already volunteered to officiate. They all hopped on their brooms and the game began. After half an hour the score was 30-30. Most of the men were quite impressed with the girls playing skills. The game was becoming fast and hard. Some of the men slowed down a bit because they were afraid to injure the girls, but the girls just sped it back up again and even started to rough it up more. Soon Molly was calling the group in for dinner. Charlie and Harry were in the middle of a dive and Harry got slightly distracted by Ginny, who at the moment had stopped her broom and was pulling her sweater over her head. Charlie reached the snitch a split second before Harry. Ann's team had won. Ginny shouted over to Ann, "victory dance?" Ann replied with a simple, "you bet!" Hermione leaned over to the rest of the players who had started to come down, "here we go!" She pointed to Ann and Ginny who were still in the sky. Both girls had taken their sweaters off and were now racing to opposite ends of the pitch. Once they got to the goals, both girls turned and faced each other, then took of like shots. They sped towards each other at full speed, laying completely flat out on their brooms. As they got closer to each other, each male thought they would either slow down or pull away, but Hermione knew better, if anything this was usually when they increased their speed. Both girls came inches from one another and pulled their brooms straight up. They twisted, turned, and weaved between themselves directly upwards. When they finally got about 500 feet off the ground both girls flipped their brooms, so that they were hanging upside down and then let go.

All of the men on the ground who had been watching gasped in horror and a couple raced for their brooms to try and save the free falling girls. Hermione put her hand on Harry who was already hopping on his broom. "They're just doing a victory dance!" Her voice was so casual and nonchalant, that everyone looked back into the sky. When they looked up they witnessed their sister and friend only 50 feet from the ground. Ginny spread her arms out and transformed into a beautiful Pheonix. No one, aside from the girls, had seen her animagus form before and all were impressed. Ann began her transformation. Her arms and legs elongated, wings spread out from her back and her face also elongated. Hovering right above them was a beautiful female Icelandic Fire Dragon. These dragons were so rare, that Charlie had never seen one before, in fact even his boss who had been rangling dragons for almost 100 years had never seen one. These dragons were very shy and hid from humans at all costs and if they were cornered, they would become viscious. She was a white colour and in some areas she was clear, like ice and in other parts were the colour of fire. Charlie took a careful step forward and reached his hand up to touch her snout. She bent her head down and Charlie took a step back. Ginny who had landed by this time came up behind her brother and said to him, "well climb up on her back, she's not going to lay on the ground forever!" Charlie didn't need to be told twice. As they swooped and swirled around the sky, Molly came back out and called everyone again. Charlie and Ann landed and Charlie started heading into the house. He turned to Ann and told her to hurry. Ron immediately understood the problem and ran inside to get his robe. When he came back out, Ann transformed back and Ron quickly covered her naked form.

Some of the other boys who had stayed outside, out of curiousity, to see how Ann would change back, were shocked at Ron's gentleness. When the boys realized why Ron had covered Ann, some were disappointed they didn't get to see more, but also releaved because Ron would have murdered them. Ann waved her hand over her body and handed Ron back his robe. She was once again clothed in the same outfit she had on before she transformed. Ron took her hand and whispered in her ear, "if you ever scare me like that again, I'm going to tie you to your bed and never let you out of my sight again!" Ann felt giddily happy and replied, "is that a promise!" Ann layed her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her waist and both headed into the house to join everyone else.

_Please review. Lots more to come!_


	16. She's a job hunter

_disclaimer: don't own anything you recognize!_

The offical start of slave week dawned the next morning. It would work out perfectly for the girls because as it turned out, Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise had to spend a week at the Burrow, as their apartment was fumigated for doxies. It was decided that Bill would have Fred as a personal slave, Charlie, George; Oliver, Marcus; and Ann, Hermione and Ginny would have Ron, Draco and Harry respectively. They also understood that things could not be done while someone was at work as they did not want to compromise someones position at work.

"Ron, I want to go down to breakfast!" Ann's friends looked at her strangely. Ron knocked and then entered the room. He walked to Ann's bedside and looked down at the girl in her short pj's.

"Well come on! I want you to carry me down stairs. If I have a slave, there is no way I am going to walk!" Ron had her in his arms before she could finish the sentence. She weighed next to nothing. Ron had carried backpacks heavier than her, as an auror. The odd pair made their way down the stairs. As they entered the kitchen, Molly's immediate reaction was that Ann had been injured.

"Anni, what happened? Where are you hurt?"

"I'm absolutely fine Aunt Molly. Today is the start of our slave week and I'm planning on using it to my fullest!"

Molly instantly knew what Ann was doing and silently applauded the girl. She felt a loyalty to her son, but she also knew that Ann would never do anything to hurt him and well, if he was like his father, which from what she had witnessed so far, he was an exact replica, Ann would need to be tough on him. Yes Arthur was an extremely loving and romantic husband, but it took a little to get him started before he would even make an attempt to date her or do anything with her. He reminded Molly of those old classic cars, the ones that took forever to turn over, then to warm up, but once they got going they were excellent on gas and never needed repairs, they also were more reliable, than those newer models they had out nowadays. She was proud to say that Ron was an old fashioned sort when it came to romance. He would never do anything to a girl that he thought may hurt her or make her feel uncomfortable at all, but sometimes it was at the expense of his own heart. Yes Ann would be perfect for him, she wouldn't let him hide behind himself and she would let him know exactly what to do or not to do, without making him feel henpecked.

The rest of the table looked at Ron as he sat Ann down in her chair. Very soon calls for Draco and Harry were heard from upstairs. Bill look amused and turned to Charlie, "I say we get carried down stairs to breakfast tomorrow!" Charlie nodded his head and quickly swallowed his mouthful of pancakes.

"Yes I do agree, brother mine! Novel idea that is!"

Fred and George looked to each other. "We are not carrying your lumpy, heavy arses down the stairs! If anything, we'll give you a good heave down them."

"I have never been treated so badly! I think we will have to punish our slaves with more work. Can you imagine what they will be like if we let them get away with this insolence?"

"I totally agree. We can't have our slaves deciding what they can and cannot do. I say breakfast in bed tomorrow is a suitable punishment and they have to cook it themselves, with mum's supervision of course. What say you mother, would you be willing to watch theses two make our breakfast, so they don't add anything suspicious to it?" Bill finalized pointing his thumb towards Fred and George.

The other two girls joined the table after being deposited there by their men.

Molly turned to her two oldest, "of course dear. They will make you a full breakfast, with nothing funny in it!" The two boys being talked about just groaned. Breakfast was finished quickly and the ones off to work left. The three girls headed upstairs to change. They all had interviews at different companies that day.

_a/n:I won't bore you with the details of each of their interviews_

Later that evening as each person came to sit down at the table, Arthur noticed the three girls were still missing.

"Molly, where are the girls?"

"They said they would be here shortly, to just go ahead if we were ready to eat. They had to stop and pick something up." Molly sat down and motioned for her brood to start. When dinner was almost through, the three girls landed in the living room in a pile of soot.

"Wow, the floo really needs to be cleaned again. Ron that will be your next task!" A couple of snickers were heard around the table.

"Harry James Potter, I wouldn't be so quick to laugh, that is your job also." Harry gulped at the sight of his girlfriend with one hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised.

"Ok, when would you like me to start?"

"You can finish your dinner first, do up the dishes for mum, then clean the floo!"

Molly had to quickly swallow down her tea. Here she was witnessing histroy. The-boy-who-lived-to-take-down-he-who-must-be-named, now considered by many to be as powerful as Albus Dumbledor, was meekly bowing and scraping and not to mention cowering in fear before her relativley petite daughter. This was one for the history books. Ginny might have been tall compared to other girls, as was Ann. Hermione was average in height, but they were all small comparedto the men in the room. The shortest, Percy, still stood at 6'1", Harry and Charlie followed at 6'1.5", Draco, Blaise, Fred and George came to 6'2.5" each, and Bill and Arthur were both 6'3". Ron was her tallest at 6'5". For along time she thought he would never find a girl that he wouldn't absolutely tower over. Ann was very tall for a girl at 5'9" and when she stood beside Ron, their heights were perfectly matched.

"Draco, you will be joining them!" Hermione voice left no room for arguments or protests. Draco did the wise thing and just nodded his head.

The three girls ate and soon had joined Molly in the living room for tea. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George all headed out to go back to their homes. Soon the three men had their tasks completed and after cleaning themselves,sat down with the women. Arthur had decided he wanted to fiddle with a muggle contraption he had found at work and was currently out in his workshop. Molly was just inquiring how the interviews went for the girls.

"It was bloody awful! You would think they were interviewing me for the Minister of Magic. Although at this point I think a monkey would do a better job than that blowhard."

"Ginny, that is not a proper way to talk. The man is clearly a empty headed moron, do not insult blowhards!" Molly's comment had all the girls laughing.

"I think Ginny had the right idea about dancing!" All the girls had already told Molly about their last assingment including Ginny's job. They had left out Ginny getting together with Harry, but Molly was not a stupid women, she knew something had happened between her daughter and the-boy-who-lived. It was at this point that the three men entered the room.

"Who is going to be dancing?" Draco asked curiously.

"We were thinking that if we couldn't find jobs any place else, we would go back to "Thrills" and dance there!" This comment was met by anger from all three men.

"I make enough money, I would take care of you!" Ron was almost red with fury at the thought of his girlfriend doing who knows what in front of other men. Ann calmly walked over to him and sat down on his lap. All others watched in amazment as Ann rubbed her fingers through his head and the red headed time bomb slowly sizzled out. When Ron got fired up, there was always an explosion, even when he was little, he had a volatile temper. Nothing happened! They could hear Ann whispering something to Ron and very soon he was smiling. Molly shook her head, her youngest, never and I mean never smiled so soon after blowing up, well almost blowing up. That was another thing, he never did not blow up. If she had known how to calm him down, she would have been using this method long ago, but she suspected most of it had to do with the girl on his lap. Soon the conversation started up again.

"I probably won't be able to find a job, at least now with this creature registration. Do you know they now ask if you have been registered? By law I have to show them. It really doesn't do much for your prospective jobs when the first question they ask you is if you have been tattoed and then it just goes down hill from their. Normally when they look up the refernce to your letters and numbers, they quickly show you to the door as gently as possible. When they see I am an A1, they don't want to do anything to provoke me, but they also don't want me in their company! Oh well!"

Ron didn't like the way they were treating his girlfriend, this wasn't right. Others in the room seemed to agree with Ron whole heartedly.

Hermione was going to set up another interview with Rita and this time Ann was going to be doing the interview. It turned out that even Hermione had trouble getting a job. When asked why she didn't use her influence of being Harry's friend, Draco's girlfriend or even her own NEWT scores to get a job, she politely told them she wasn't going to ride anyones coattails into a job, including her own, she was going to get a job because she deserved it and worked hard for it. Any other comments were dropped and left alone. They all tenativley agreed on a night they could take Ann out for her party and would check with everyone else to see if the date worked for them. It was planned for that saturday. All in all it was a productive evening and the girls headed off to bed, with each of the men following behind.

_please review once again! _


	17. She's an empath

The end of slave week was almost up and during that time Hermione had taken it to her full advantage. Her and Draco had been sleeping in the same bed every night that week and she had never had so many orgasms in her life. Ginny and Harry had been together once during this time and currently they were going for a second time that week. It had been very hard to get together, with 6 very protective brothers constantly around. There was no other way to describe it, they made love that night, it wasn't simply fucking, it was so much more. They had just finished and Harry had put his boxers on. Ginny's door opened. Standing in her door way were Fred and George, "Ginny, have you seen our new licking licorice receipe? Oh my god, Ginny, put some clothes on!" The two boys finally noticed Harry standing beside her bed.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing in my sisters room ,when she's naked and your only wearing your boxers?" (dumb question I know, but this is Fred and George we're talking about and they are trying to wrap their head around everything). Harry's thoughts quickly turned to, "I'm going to die now, but at least I will die happy! No, no have to think positive, they like me, I'm their friend. Yeah their friend that just shagged their sister! Oh god I'm doomed!"

"Ginny we need to have a private talk with Harry, excuse us" with that they pulled Harry into the hall and towards their room.

Ginny was slightly releaved that it was Fred and George and not anyone else, they would probably just test a few products out on him. She stood to dress when she heard the most dangerous words from her twin brother's room.

"OI! Ron, Charlie, Bill, Percy get into our room now, emergency brothers meeting." This was not good at all. At least one of her brothers would surely kill Harry. Racing down the hall she bumped into Ann.

"Oh Ann, their going to kill Harry and I just got him back!"

"Gin, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"They caught us, you know, just finishing and..." at this point Ginny started to cry.

Ann was upset that Ginny's own brothers couldn't see how much Ginny loved Harry and she was also upset that Ginny was so upset. All in all Ann was getting pissed at the Weasley boys.

"Please help me! They are going to kill him.."

"So they really are going to kill him?" the look in Ginny's eyes told Ann she was being as serious as a fatal heart attack. Both girls raced to the twins room. When they got there the door was locked.

"Oh no, he's already dead!" but from inside Harry's voice could be heard.

"What about you Ron? I'm sure you and Ann have done it! Just because she's your sister doesn't mean I can't show my love for her! What about all the girls you lot have been with, they are all someones sisters and daughters. She is my lover, yes I said lover, but she is so much more than that, she is my life. If you don't approve, then you can just blow it out your ass!" Nothing more from Harry was heard.

"No Harry, Ann and I have not done anything. She is not ready yet!"

"You are treading on very thin ice Potter and I think we need to have a little lesson." Bill was growling. He sounded as if he were ready to transform.

Outside the door Ginny was starting to join Ann in being pissed off. How dare her brothers be so hypocritical. Just because she was the youngest and only girl didn't mean she could be locked in a cage for the rest of her life. She had probably been through more things in her life than all of her brothers put together. Not being able to take it any more, she blasted the door off of it's hinges. In the room the boys jumped back. There sitting on the bed, in a defensive position was Harry, with Bill advancing at him in his werewolf form. Ginny looked ready to kill. She marched to where her brother was crouched, ready to leap. The others were slightly releaved and slightly intrigued. After all what could she really do, she didn't have a wand and Bill was in his werewolf form, he could subdue her. They had forgotten vital information, one Ginny didn't need a wand, two, she was a very pissed off female with her lover being threatened. It was kind of like pissing off and already pissed off mother lioness, nothing good came of it.

Ginny grabbed Bill by his throat and before he knew it, she had lifted him off of his feet, despite her being 7 inches shorter than he, and had him slammed into the wall. With a wave of her hand the door slammed shut. All of the boys jumped and tried to race for the door.

"Any of you move and I will make sure it is your last move you ever make!"

Some of the boys looked at Ann pleadingly.

"I'm not dumb enough to help you out. It's you she's ticked off at, not me and I plan to keep it that way. Besides I'm ticked off at you too, but I think Gin can more than handle you lot. I mean after all I watched her tear a manticore in half before with her bare hands, when it ticked her off. I know werewolves are strong, but I sure as hell am not going to test the theory if they are stronger especially with a pissed off female." when Ann was done all of the men looked like they wanted to cry or pee their pants.

Ginny still stood holding Bill against the wall. He had changed back into his human form and was trying to calm Ginny down. Her eyes flashed red and her hair seemed to dance in the windless room.

"Come on Ginny, we were just having a bit of fun, we would never really hurt Harry. We just wanted to put a little fear into him. Right guys?" Bill desperately looked at all of his brothers and they all agreed fully.

"Then why did you change into your werewolf form? Why did no one else try and stop him?" These questions were met with silence.

"If I ever catch wind of any of you breathing the wrong way in Harry's direction, I will show you the true meaning of fear!" Ginny dropped Bill and walked over to Harry, who at this time had stood up from the bed. She grabbed his hand and headed out the door, giving each of her brothers a death glare as she went by. Ann looked around and slowly shook her head.

"Have any of you ever heard of the abilities and tempers of Empath healers? Combine that with her abilities as a Huntress. Not a smart move, pissing her off like that!" Ann turned and headed back to Ginny's room.

Percy sat on the bed. He knew what Ann was talking about. "Man were we ever stupid, thinking we could get away with that, just because she is our sister!"

"Come on Perce, it really can't be that bad!" Charlie tried to make light of the situation.

"I would rather face Voldemort, all of his death eaters and a legion of dragons, without a wand than take on a pissed Empath." Percy replied.

"I totally agree with Percy. I completely forgot that was Ginny's gift. Not even the strongest werewolf would take on an Empath, let alone a pissed female Empath." With Bill's statement everyone knew it was a very, very dangerous thing to tick off their sister, especially where Harry was concerned. All of the boys sat in silence for a while, until Harry came into the room again.

"I've calmed Ginny down, but I told her you would all come and apologize to her. By the way, no hard feelings and I totally forgive you, but don't expect me to apologize for loving her because that is the one thing I will never be sorry for." Harry turned and left the room with 6 very contemplative men following behind.

_please review._

_I will be going away on vacation in 1 week, in the mean time Iwill try and get in as much as possible,but when I return will update with lots more._

_Next up is the dance club and then I will be skipping ahead a few months in time._


	18. She's a demon

Saturday finally dawned and slave week ended. The girls were excited to finally be getting out. The day passed by in a flury of females running around the house. Most of the men were amazed watching the girls. They seemed to be able to hold 2-3 different conversations at the same time as well as concentrate on the 5 things they were doing all at once(gotta love that multitasking!)

After dinner the group were going to get ready, then all gather in the yard of the Burrow to apparate to the club. There was quite a large crowd going. Included with all of the younger group, were Bill, Charlie, Percy, Penelope, Remus, Tonks, Snape, they convinced him to come along with the promise that he could hex anyone who got drunk! Remus was thoroughly looking forward to getting out, he just wished Sirius could be here to enjoy it also. Sirius would be the first one ready to go out to party. The twins had invited Katie, Alicia, and Angelina to come along. In total there would be about 30 people going. There would only be 8 females!

As soon as everyone started arriving the girls immediately went up into Ginny's room to get ready. It become crowded as 8 girls tried primping and prepping in the small room, but no one wanted to leave. It was fun! Ginny had turned her radio up really loud and the music could be heard all the way downstairs.

The men were all sitting around the table playing some muggle card game Harry had shown them. It seemed that Severus was winning, too bad they weren't playing for real money. Penelope came down the stairs with her curly hair up in a high ponytail, a short denim skirt and a vest shirt, she also had converse trainers on her feet. Percy, having never seen his girlfriend in anything so daring, looked stunned for a second then quickly recovered. He got up and kissed her and then sat back down and pulled her onto his lap. Soon footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and in the kitchen appeared the rest of the gorgeous group, as the guys had come to refer to the girls as. Katie had her long blonde hair down and was wearing painted on jeans and a wrap around top. Angelina also had on a pair of jeans, but hers were flared and she wore a tube top, her hair hung in their usual tiny braids. Alicia wore a long tight skirt with a spaghetti strap top, she had decided to cut her hair short a few weeks back and it came just below her jaw line. Tonks had changed to her normal look of violet spikey hair, she wore a tight weird sisters top with a pair of capris. The last three girls had yet to come down.

"Where are the other three?"

"Ginny had a bit of a problem, so the other two are trying to help her out."

"It's nothing serious is it? Maybe I should go give her a hand." Harry looked worried.

"No, don't worry, she just couldn't find a top she was looking for!"

Ann bounced down the stairs and landed on the floor and quickly did a twirl. She had her hair up in a french twist and she wore a pair of tight dragon hide pants that molded to her butt and legs. Her top was a very tight cap sleeved shirt that had written across the front, "N.F.Q.L" across her breasts, directly underneath was written, "Naked Female Quidditch League" and on the back across her shoulder blades was, "Beater" and the number 07 on the back. Ron looked at her outfit and felt slightly jealous that other men were going to see her this way, but quickly crushed that thought. Severus looked at the girl and had to adjust his pants slightly. She was definately a goddess. Hermione came through followed by Ginny. Both girls also had dragon hide on their bottom halves, but where Ginny had on shorts, Hermione had a skirt on. Ginny's top had one long sleeve and the other side was sleeveless. Hermione's was an off the shoulder peasant top. Both girls had their hair curled and flowing down their backs. When everyone was assembled the apparated in pairs to the club. Let the fun begin thought Ann as she and Ron popped out of sight.

The club was emitting a loud thumping beat and there were strobe lights everywhere. It wasn't all that crowded, but considering you could only get in by special invition, that was to be expected. The large group found a group of tables and pushed them together. The girls decided after they ordered their drinks, they would go out and dance. Once a couple of sips were taken, all 8 headed for the dance floor. Each girl was beautiful in her own way and when they started to dance every male head in the room turned to them. They were exquistite to watch. They way they all moved was almost exotic. The men decided they wanted to play pool and got a league going. Eventually the girls tired and came back to get their drinks only to find the tables empty. A group of guys sitting a few tables over called to the girls and told the girls they could sit with them or even better, they could sit on them. Hermione walked calmly over to the group and poured her drink on the leaders head.

"You'll pay for that bitch!"

"Oh no I'm so scared, the big mean ugly guy is going to hurt me! Help! Oh please help me!" Hermione mocked.

In the mean time Katie ran to the other side of the club, where she had spotted a red head, a sure sign of a Weasley. Sure enough she found not one, but all of the men.

"Draco, you had better hurry and get over there before your girlfriend kicks some poor losers ass!"

Draco looked puzzled for a moment and then realized that Hermione may be in trouble. All of the men ran for the other side only to find Penelope, Angelina, Alicia, Ginny, Hermione, Tonks and Ann all subduing the trouble makers. The men lay about the table and floor in various painful and uncomfortable positions.

"Wow girls, I'm impressed!" Charlie exlaimed

"Actually it was mostly Tonks, Ginny, Hermione and Ann, they just asked us to hold them down once they got them there." was Penelopes simple explanation.

All of the girls got up and were about to walk away when one of the men jumped up and went to lunge at the back of Ginny. Hermione saw this and yelled to Ann who was standing behind the man. She did a round house kick to the back of his head. He dropped like a stone. Ginny turned around to Ann and said a simple thanks. Ann replied with no problem and shrugged her shoulders. Everyone looked at each other and then to Ann, Ginny and Hermione. They decided that they would all go into the pool table area and as they were passing by Ann stepped right onto the man's crotch.

It was getting very late and the pool game was getting interesting especially with all of the players getting more and more drunk. Over at the tables a very morbid conversation was going on.

"I really wish Padfoot were here, he would be having the time of his life!"

"Who's Padfoot?" Ann asked

"He was one of the Mauraders and Harry's godfather. He fell through the veil in our 5th year." Ginny informed her. Ann had heard stories of the Mauraders and all of their adventures, but she hadn't put Sirius' real name and nickname together with the group.

"What veil?" was her next question.

"It's the veil in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. Very dark, very secretive." was Angelina's helpful reply.

"You mean the veil between life and death? Well why has no one gone and got him back?"

Harry was half listening over by the pool table, but when Ann asked this everyone became very interested in the conversation.

"Why, because he is dead. No one can bring him back to life!" Harry shouted

"Hey don't yell at me just because you've been lied to!"

Remus eyed the girl and asked his question, "what do you mean by that?"

"Was he dead when he fell through?"

"No!"

"Well then, he isn't dead! You can't bring someone through if they are dead, however if they were alive when they fell through then it means they are still alive. All you have to do is get someone to go into the spirit realm, find him and pull him out!"

"How do we get into the spirit realm?" Harry and Remus both asked at the same time.

Hermione volunteered the next answer. "YOU don't!"

"Well why would you even bring it up, then, if it can't be done." Remus was upset that they had given he and Harry false hope.

"I didn't say it couldn't be done, I just said you can't do it. It has to be someone from the spirit or demon realm that can go in there without being killed."

"Oh that makes it easy, we'll just go and grab one of our nearest demon friend and ask him really nicely to go behind the veil and grab our friend for us. Now let's see, where are all of our demon friends? Oh that's right, WE DON"T HAVE ANY BECAUSE NOBODY WE BLOODY KNOW IS A BLOODY DEMON!" Harry fumed out.

Ann looked to the group and said, "You could always ask HER nicely and she might do it for you!"

"Give us the name of this wonderful demon friend you have because the last time I checked demons were the epitome of evil and only did things for themselves. No demon would ever help a human. Stop giving Harry false hope, he has done his grieving already, don't trudge up bad memories." Ron said the first part sarcastically and looked pointedly at Ann as he said this. Everyone else was getting mad at Ann for putting Harry through this false hope and made their displeasure known.

Ann could feel the tears welling up. It was always the same, it would never change. She was not like everyone else and that's what she would just have to accept. She was just fooling herself into thinking she could fit in anywhere. Maybe they were right, after all that's what everyone always said, wasn't it? Before she let the tears fall, she calmly rose from the table and walked out of the room and out of the club. Once outside the tears fell like a hard rain. She apparted away before anyone could stop her.

Inside Hermione slapped Ron across the face. Everyone looked between the two. Ginny was looking at Harry with disappointment in her eyes.

"What was that for?"

"That was for having a big mouth and no brain!"

Bill tried to placate the situation, "Hermione I don't think you needed to slap Ron, he was just trying to protect Harry, something you would have done if you were in his place. Besides the fact that Ann was getting Harry to believe something that just couldn't happen, in fact she had all of us believing it. Can you imagine a demon helping a human and rescuing another human from the veil, the part about him still being alive I believe, but the whole thing about getting a demon to help us, well it just isn't going to happen!"

"Yes I would have protected Harry, IF he would have needed it, but in this case the only person who needed protecting was Ann!" Hermione was spitting nails at this time.

Harry turned to Ginny, "Gin I would really like to go home now!"

"You can go home on your own Harry, I really don't feel like being around idiots right now!" Everyone stayed absolutely silent after Ginny said this.

"Gin?" Harry asked tenatively.

"Remember what Ann is Harry? Do any of you remember what Ann is?" Ginny addressed the group.

"Yes, she's a dragonkind, shapeshifter and... she's... a...she's a shadowwalker" Severus stated slowly. The last part was said so slowly as if something was just dawning in Severus' brain. He put his head into his hands, then quickly shot his head up. "Where would she have gone? We have to find her and apologize."

"What do we have to apologize for? She's the one who should be apologizing to us!" George asked the group. By the looks of it everyone agreed with him, well almost everyone.

"Mr. Wealsey, if you were still in school I would deduct 1000 points from your house. Ann is part shadowwalker, shadowwalkers are demons, therefore one could conclude that Miss Argenti is at least part demon. She was trying to tell us that she would get Mr. Black from behind the veil for us!"

"Dear god, we've been absolute fools" Remus sighed and rubbed his face.

Everyone in the room felt remorseful that they had treated the girl who had only thought of others, so harshly.

"We need to find her, I need to apologize to her!" Ron stood and was looking deperately towards Ann's friends.

Hermione and Ginny looked to one another.

"We may be too late!"

"What do you mean, we may be too late?"

"Ann recieved a message about a year ago. The shadowwalkers were at war in the demon realm and they wanted Ann to come back and lead them. Her father was their king and war general and so therefore she has the rights of the throne and when she accepts the throne she would also take over as their general!" Ginny was still looking at Harry while she spoke.

"If she has gone into the demon realm, then there is nothing we can do, if we tried to get her back we would die, just by entering into the realm."

Ron sank down to his chair and gave a heavy sob. He smashed his fist into the table and everyone watched as it splintered apart.

"Dammit, the one good thing in my life and I have to go and open my big mouth and ruin it," he wailed out.

Harry and Remus, who were the closest to Ron, layed comforting arms around his shoulders, although it did little to comfort him.

Everyone else thought it would be a good idea to end the evening and all headed back to their homes. Soon the only ones left were the Weasley boys, Ginny, Hermione and Remus. They all apparated back to the Burrow and trudged heavily inside. Molly hearing everyone enter enquired how their evening went. After the long tale was told, mostly by Bill and Remus, Molly stood from the table and closed her eyes, when she opened them again a single tear rolled down her cheek and she turned and walked up the stairs without uttering a word.

The next few days were passed by in a great depression. No one wanted to go to work, but no one wanted to talk about it either. Losing Ann was like losing a vital body part. No one wanted to laugh anymore, they didn't see any point in it.

_Love those cliffies! Don't worry next chapter will be coming ASAP_

_Please review!_


	19. She's a negotiator

2 months dragged by and everyone tried to get back to their lives. Everyone but Ron, he wouldn't stop blaming himself. Everyone tried everything to get him to go out again, to have some sort of life. His life currently consisted of going to work, barely eating, and barely sleeping, nothing more. He didn't go to quidditch matches with the guys anymore.

Ann landed in the mouth of the spirit realm. Even if they had given up on her, she would do this one last thing for them, before she went and claimed her fathers old throne. It reeked of death and fear. She coughed out and put her hand over her mouth. She had forgotten that while your down here, never breathe out of your nose, only your mouth. Even then you could still partially taste the smells. She had been here countless times with her father. She headed down the path that would bring her to the room of the living. It was where all of the living were kept. They were not allowed to enter other parts of the realm, if they were not at least part demon or spirit. It was kind of like a lost and found of people, but here they were rarely claimed. She knew her journey would take her through some dangerous areas and would take her a long time.

She had been walking for days when she came upon two ghouls fighting over a corpse. They both insisted that the corpse was theirs. They also insisted that Ann determine whoes it was. Ann gagged when she looked at the rotting body. It didn't even look human let alone like either of them. The ghouls persisted to throw the corpse at Ann, who vomitted on the path. They would not let her escape and demanded she make a decision. Knowing that if she gave the body to one, the other would torment and haunt her forever she made a decision. Pulling out her small blade knife from her leg strap, she bent down and started to saw the body in half. She had to stop several times to vomit, but finally the task was done and she threw the left half at one and the right at the other. She wiped the blade off in the dirt and put it back into it's holder and quickly started back down the path.

She soon came to a forest and knew she was heading in the right direction. She would be in this forest for at least a couple of weeks, it was so large. She would also be tormented the whole time. It was the forest of nightmares. She started in and the minute she entered, her nightmares started. It wasn't like most peoples, she wasn't afraid of monsters or things that go bump in the night after all she had grown up with most of these things. Her fears were of rejection, her friends turning their backs on her. She soon lost all sense of reality and time and just wondered down the path heading back out the other side. It was almost 3 weeks after she entered the forest that she exited out the other side. Once outside her senses came back to her and she needed to rest from her ordeal. She fell asleep on the side of the road for a few hours and when she awoke got up and started her journey again. She had been in the spirit realm for almost 5 weeks now and she knew she had just gone past the half way point. If she could there, then she knew she could make it the rest of the way.

For another week and a half, Ann endured a scorching desert, and poisonous spider and snake filled caverns. She was parched and could feel the poison running through her blood from the numerous bites she received, but kept it at bay. It was getting increasingly difficult being so weak. She just hoped she found the room soon.

Finally at last in the distance she saw what she was seeking. It was just a dangerous climb over some mountains and she would be there. The climb to say the least was tedious and dangerous. She slipped many times and was cut all over from the jagged rocks. Her hands were raw and her clothing didn't even look like clothing anymore, it hung off of her body in rags. She reached the summit and cried with triumph. She was so tired, but she knew if she stopped now the poison and exhaustion would take over her body.

She entered the large room looking worse than some of the residents there. She looked everywhere for Sirius. She found him on her second day in the room. From there she had to convince him of who she was and that Harry and Remus wanted him back. Once she mentioned his two friends, he followed her out of the room.

She then headed to a valley, just on the other side of the room. There she would have to convince the judges of her claim on this live one. She also knew they would not let her just take him, without leaving something behind. They entered the valley and were greeted by a circle of 4 seats. On each seat sat a demon. To the north sat Belial, who represented the north and earth. Directly across to the south of him sat Satan, who represented the south and fire. To the east was Lucifer, who represented the east and air and finally was Leviathan who represented the west and water. These were the judges she would have to convince to let her and Sirius out of the spirit realm.

All 4 knew of Ann and addressed her with her proper title.

"Princess of the Dark Ones, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Leviathan addressed her first.

Each wanted to consumate with this beauty. It was well known that whoever she sided with would become even more powerful than the others, gaining her powers as well as her very powerful armies. She would retain her own powers, but would also transfer her abilities to her husband. She needn't marry, only consumate and produce a child to become married. Each of the four thought it no big hardship to have to bed her, in fact they could even endure it many times over.

"I wish to return to the living realm with myself and my friend here. He is still alive and therefore no use to you, in fact he is a burden to you and I would remove him." She said all of this while keeping her head bowed. Everyone knew if you displeased one of them, they could easily strike you dead and then you would be stuck here forever.

All of them were actually quite impressed with her, she knew of their customs despite being raised in the living realm. None of them dared harm her though, if she were to die all of her powers would be lost also and her armies would automatically go to the next in line. The four looked to one another and all agreed, they would get her to stay here until she chose one of them, then that one would consumate with her and when the child was growing safely, they would allow her to return to the living realm, but with the promise that she return forever once the child was ready to be born. They all stepped forward and tried to trick her into saying she would leave herself.

"What will you leave us, you know you cannot take him for free!"

"I will leave whatever is required of me!"

"You will leave your magic? How about your soul? Or even better your body?"

"Whatever you require, to let this man go, I willingly leave!"

"Let me ask you my dear, do you enjoy being with a man? Or more than one man?"

"If you mean do I enjoy being friends with men, then yes I do, but if you mean do I enjoy being intimate with a man, I cannot answer that, for I have never been with a man in that way!"

All of them stepped back hastily. This was a problem, a big problem. They were the definition of evil and she was still an innocent. They could not touch her in any way without being scorched and burned horribly(like Pro. Quirrell in P.S.). They would have to take care of this little dilema. She would have to return to the living realm and be with a man, then she could return to them. They needed her to promise to come back.

"We will allow you to return, but you must promise us that once you have been with a man, you will came back to us, otherwise we will take your soul and your friends soul and bring them back down to us, here, forever."

"I want your promise that I will not have to come back if I am carrying that mans child! Not ever, in fact this contract will become void, Sirius is free the moment we leave today, he is no longer a part of any of this. It is between you and I now. Do you agree?"

"Yes we agree, but we must also have compensation for the time that you are gone! What do you see when you look at this human?"

Ann turned to look at Sirius, who had been standing quietly off to the side, not being able to hear any of the conversation because he was not demon. "I see love, compassion, friendship, and hope."

"It is because you are an innocent that you see these things and the reason that we cannot let you stay down here while you are still a virgin. We see flesh, rotting, filth, coruption, stagnentsy. That is what we want from you!"

"You want my virginity?"

"No my dear, we have no use for those here. We want your ability to see the innocense, the good as you call it!"

"If it will free my friend, I freely give it." Ann had lived with many horrors in her life. What would it matter if she could no longer see the good in things? Right now it didn't look like there would be any good in her life anyways. She prepared herself for a life of doom and gloom, for, looking at a flower and instead of seeing its beauty only seeing its eventual death.

A large scroll appeared before them and everyone signed their names in their own blood. As soon as Ann finished, it disappeared.

"You are free to pass. We will take our payment once you are out of the spirit realm. We will also come and collect you one month after you have been with a man."

Ann walked over to Sirius and grabbed his arm. She was thinking about what they said, all she would have to do is remain a virgin for the rest of her life and everything would be fine, but could she really live without the touch of a man, or Ron for that matter, for the rest of her life? During her travels she had come to forgive everyone. She realized that they had not really meant any of what they had said and it was probably the alchol talking. She knew she wouldn't normally have reacted that way if it weren't for the alchol. No she had forgiven them and she needed to ask them to forgive her, after all she didn't explain fully what she had meant and just expected them to understand. Part if all of this mess was her fault and she would try and right it.

With the little strength she had left she apparated herself and Sirius into the yard of the Burrow. Sirius caught the seriously ill girl. He recognized the misshaped house and picked her up and started to run for the building calling for help. He didn't even know her name, all he knew was that he owed her his life, she had come into hell and saved him, pulled him out. He reached the door and burst through.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME, FOR GODS SAKE HELP ME!" Sirius bellowed into the house.

Molly came barrelling into the kitchen with her wand drawn. She saw Sirius Black standing in her kitchen holding what looked like Ann, but this girl was so thin, her clothes torn and Molly could smell her all the way across the room. She smelled of death and rotting flesh. Molly's eyes were pouring tears.

"SIRIUS! ANN!" that was his saviors name.

"Put her on the table, quickly, then you sit down! How?"

"You'll have to ask her, it was all her!"

"Mum we heard yelling is everything alright?" Ginny was the first to come into the house from outside. Upon seeing Sirius, then her friend laying on the table, she went hysterical and started to scream and cry.

"Oh my gods, oh my gods, she's dead, oh gods she's dead! HARRY, RON, ANYONE!" Ginny ran out the door again and right into Hermione who was leading the rest of the group into the house. The red head was hyperventilating and clinging to her brown haired friend.

"MYA SHE'S DEAD!" Ginny wailed out.

"He's alive, she did it, but she sacrificed herself." Everyone looked confused and Harry picked up his girlfriend and followed everyone into the house. He came to the front of the crowd and there sitting at the Weasley's table was Sirius. Harry couldn't believe it, he didn't want to blink in case his godfather was just an illusion. It was a few seconds before he noticed the girl laying on the table. Molly was busseling around the kitchen gathering things to clean up the girl. She told Percy to go and floo the order, Arthur and Madame Pomfrey. Percy instantly obeyed. Molly started to wipe away the dirt and smell. Much to everyones astonishment the girl started to open her eyes. They no longer had their beautiful colour, but instead were an opaque. She sat up quickly and called out to Sirius.

"Sirius where are you? I'm sorry I meant to apparate us to the Burrow, but I guess I landed us in some dark cellar somewhere!"

"We are at the Burrow Ann, you brought us to the right spot and we are inside."

Ann started to laugh and everyone was stunned for a moment, they thought for sure the girl had gone insane.

"I suppose I should have taken them literally! When they said they wanted my ability to see the good, I thought they meant they would take away all the good there was for me, not that they really wanted my ability to see!"

This revealation brought some sight to the situation. Ann was blind, completley, totally blind.

Some people started shuffling around and Ann cocked her head to one side.

"Someone's coming through the floo Aunt Molly!"

A few seconds later there were sounds of people landing in the living room. Most of the order crammed themselves into the kitchen and Madame Pomfrey pushed her way through the crowd and when she reached the girl she immediately began her examination. It was determined that she suffered from malnutrtion, dehydration, exhaustion, poisoning, infection from her various cuts and scrapes and was totally blind. After the exam, she asked to take a bath. As she got off of the table her hand brushed against a shirt. The person was tall and smelled very familiar. Ann ran her hands up the body and onto the face.

"Ron!" her voice held certainty and she smiled at him. She looked so peaceful, like she had just come home.

Ron had never seen her looking so beautiful, despite her dirtiness, cuts and scrapes and her smell. None of that mattered, she was back in his arms and she was alive.

"Ann I am so sorry, for everything. I realized right away what a jerk I was, but you had left already. I know that you will probably never forgive me or want to go out with me anymore. I am just happy knowing your alive!"

Ann put her fingers on Ron's lips to stop him from talking. "I need to apologize too. It was partially my fault. I am not just happy with that, I want to continue on what we had. I will forgive you, if you forgive me! Come on, I need help in the bath and while we're there we can talk about where you're going to take me on our first date!" Ann let Ron lead her out of the room. No one stopped the couple and no one made any comments, not even Fred and George.

_please review. updating again soon!_


	20. She's a friend

_disaimer: reminder -I still don't own H.P._

The bath filled almost to the top and was filled with Lavender scented bubbles.

"Now, Ron I am trusting you not to look while I get in!" Ann tried to sound reprimanding.

"I give my word as an honourable wizard I will not look, unless you tell me to." Ron turned his back on the tub. From behind he could hear Ann taking what was left of her clothes off and climbing into the water and bubbles. When she told him she was in, he turned back around. There she was with bubbles covering her body, her hair up and off of her shoulders. Her skin looked so smooth and creamy. He had the strangest urge to lick the water droplets off of her shoulders. The water and bubbles came just above her breasts, but was low enough that Ron could see the swell of her more than ample breasts.

There was a knock on the door and Ginny stuck her head in. She smiled at Ron and stepped into the room.

"I brought a couple of potions that Madame Pomfrey gave me to put in your water. She said they will help you to heal more quickly." Ann could hear something being poured into the water.

"Ginny are the bubbles covering everything?"

"Yes? Why? Afraid Ron is trying to perve on you?"

Ann let out a husky femine laugh that sent quivers down to Ron's groin. "No, I really don't care if he sees me, it's the rest of your brothers I don't want Ron beating up, if they happen to catch a glimpse of me! I want you to call them in here. I really need to talk to them right away, you and Mya too."

Ginny turned to the door and called everyone into the little room. Molly and Arthur were currently sitting in a meeting with the rest of the order. Soon Harry, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Draco, Blaise, Fred, Hermione and George came into the room. Some looked uncomfortable and not quite sure what they were doing there.

"Mind if I join this meeting? I have nothing better to do!" Sirius' voice floated into the crowd.

"Sure pull up a counter or toilet seat!" Ann laughed again.

"How came everyone is so quiet? Are you sure nothing is showing Ginny? My boobs aren't sticking out of the water for everyone to see are they?" The sound of several choking sounds could be heard.

Sirius looked amused at the girl. "You sure are a fiesty one aren't you? You just walked into the pits of hell, stood up to the princes of hell, and here your concerned about someone seeing your breasts?"

"What do you mean, stood up to the princes of hell? Who are they?" the question came from Harry who was standing behind Ginny with his arms wrapped around her.

"I don't know exactly what was said, but I know they were trying to trick her into something. You'll have to ask Ann what was said!"

"Ann what did you do? What did they want?" Hermione asked her daredevil and reckless friend.

"W...e..l..l! They wanted me to choose one of them and consumate with them and bear a child, basically your normal spawn of satan, or belial, or lucifer, or levithan depending on who I chose, kind of thing!"

"WHAT! You had sex with the devil?" Ron was furious

"No meathead! I said that's what they wanted, but they couldn't because of the simple fact that I am a virgin and they cannot touch me without being destroyed. I knew this, they knew this, so we made a compromise. I would return here and when I was finally no longer a virgin I would go back choose one of them, once the child is conceived I would come back here until the child was ready to be born and then I would have to return and live there forever. However, if I became pregnant with a humans child, then the contract would become null and void."

"Why would you agree to that? Maybe there is something we can do to get out of the contract!" Bill offered

"I did it because I needed to give something in return for taking Sirius and I knew they wanted me. Why not offer them the one thing they want so desperately, but will never be able to have? No we can't do anything to break the contract, it was between demons and signed in blood!" Someone in the room whistled.

"How is it that they will never get you?"

"Well, I am still a virgin and I must remain that way until my 21st birthday which is this Oct. 31st or I loose all of my inheritance. It was something my parents put into their rights of inheritance will. There is a clause in there that if I am ever taken against my will, it will not be counted against me, but even after that, if I choose to be with someone, poof, inheritance all gone. Another gift from my mother is the spell that was placed over me when I was born. After my 21st birthday I am free to sleep with anyone I please, but the first man I choose, he and I will conceive a child on the first night. This means that I either stay a virgin for the rest of my life or I find a man wiling to have a child with me and be married to me. With my people, we do not need to have a formal ceremony, if you consumate and bear a child a couple is considered married and much like wizard marriages, there is no divorce." Ann finished her speech and left a few in the room speechless. There were a few in the room that thought they could probably volunteer for the job. From what they saw in the tub, it would be a pleasure to take her to bed and make a child with her. This thought in particular scared Charlie. He had always thought of himself as a confirmed bachelor, why was he having these thoughts? It must be the fact that a really gorgeous naked female was sitting in a tub full of bubbles, not two feet in front of him! He really needed to find some female company, he was getting too randy for his own good.

"The real reason I called you into the room is that I wanted to apologize to all of you. I was out of line that night and I should have explained more. I don't blame any of you for being upset, I would be too if I were in your position. So I am asking if you will please forgive me?"

Everyone in the room looked appauled. She shouldn't be apologizing to them, if anything it should be them begging for her forgivness. Bill let Ann know this and asked her to forgive them for treating her so horribly.

"Like I told Ron, I will forgive you, if you forgive me!"

"Of course we forgive you, although you've done nothing that needs to be forgiven for."

"Well than we are all sorry and everyone is forgiven. That's done, let's put it behind us and move on. By moving on I mean, everyone out of the room, this water is getting cold!"

A few of the eyes tried to stray to the tub to see if they could catch a glimpse through the dissolving bubbles at the cold female body. Ron catching this cleared his throat loudly and glared at a few of the males. They quickly left the room. Ron had his hand on the door handle when Ann called out to him.

"Ron? Are you still here? Is everyone else gone?"

"Yes and yes!"

"Good, now could you hold up the towel for me?"

"Umm, sure, yeah sure."

"Just hold it open and close your eyes." Ron complied and soon heard Ann stepping out from the tub and leaning into the towel. He felt her body pressed against his and he concentrated on controlling his breathing. He felt her hands run up to his face. His head was turned off to the side.

Feeling this Ann smiled. His head was turned and his eyes had been closed. Most other men would have taken this opportunity to ogle her, but not Ron. He was a gentleman and he was true to his word. This was one of the many things she loved about him.

"You know you could have looked at me and I wouldn't have known the difference!"

"Yes you would have and beside I promised I wouldn't."

"That, Ronald Weasley, is why I love you! Now where are we going to go on a date?"

Ron paused for a moment, trying to sort through what she had just said. She loved him? Sure he loved her, but she was so beautiful, I mean why would she want someone who looked so plain, had flaming red hair and not even enough possesions to sell to buy a Cannons ticket, let alone two. Sure he was an auror, but between paying off his schooling and paying for the flat and anyother bills, there was just enough left each month for the groceries. It would be a few years before he actually started making any money that he could put away. He looked into the mirror that was behind Ann's back. His breath caught in his throat. The towel around Ann had fallen and was only being held up by where their bodies pressed together. He could see her whole backside. Her brand was still there, but it had faded. She was so gorgeous. Her legs went on and on, her thighs were well toned, her bum was perfectly shaped and firm, her slender waist flared down at her hips. He could see her muscles working in her shoulders and upper arms. He could feel himself getting hard when she suddenly reached up and grabbed his face. Thinking she had somehow known that he was checking her out and now she was going to yell at him, he braced himself. He wouldn't fight back, after all he deserved it, he had been perving on her. He closed his eyes waiting for the sting of a slap, what he felt was two soft, warm, moist lips pressed against his. He was stunned, but quickly recovered and started to kiss her back. If anything this did not help, in fact it made it worse. He wanted to take her right there on the counter top. When he felt her push her tongue into his mouth he knew he had to stop or there would be no going back. He slowly stepped back from her and the towel slipped the rest of the way off. He let out a groan and quickly set the towel back in place.

"Ann we need to stop now, if we don't, in a few seconds I won't be able to, as it is I am having a very hard time right now. I love you too and I love you enough not to ruin your chance at getting your inheritance. If we did this now and you lost your inheritance I would never be able to forgive myself and you would come to resent me. I love you enough to wait forever for you."

"Thank you Ron. I 'm glad we stopped to. It might have felt right to do now, but in the morning we might have felt differently. I know I am not ready right now. I want you to be my first, but I will not burden you with the responsiblility of a child and a wife for one nights pleasure. After I have had my child, I will be free to take a lover and if you are still interested you can have the job."

"I will not be your lover beside your husband. I want to be your lover and your husband! I want to have a child with you. I want to be the one to give you that! On your birthday I want to marry you. Will you, Aenigma Persephone Isis Argenti, marry me, Ronald Bilius Weasley?"

Ann stood stunned for a moment then screeched and jumped into Ron's arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started to kiss wherever her lips hit.

"This really isn't helping the horny man situation, love! Is that a yes?"

"I'm sorry!" with that she got down. "By the way, that is a HELL YES!" she hugged him as she said this. Ron wanted to go out flying, he wanted to run around yelling his bloody brains out.

"Should we keep this to ourselves or let everyone know?" Ron's question threw Ann off guard for a moment. She hadn't thought about anyone else.

"What do you think the best thing to do would be? It is your family after all!"

"I want to tell everyone, but you are the one that will have to deal with my mother and sister and their wedding planning ways!" Ron was smiling.

"Then I say I had better get dressed, so we can go and make our announcement!" Ron lead Ann into Ginny's room and told her he would be back in 15 minutes to bring her downstairs.

_please review once again!_


	21. She's a savior

The happy couple came into the kitchen and Ann nudged Ron, for him to go ahead and tell everyone, not seeing that they were still in a meeting. Ron whispered in her ear, to wait a moment.

"I think we should conclude our meeting, it looks as if two young people are eager to talk to us! I believe we should start on what we were discussing immediately." Albus concluded the meeting and turned to look at the couple.

"Can everyone come in here?" Ron shouted throughout the house. Soon the kitchen was holding all occupants.

Ron cleared his throat and Ann squeezed his hand in support. "Well Ann and I just wanted to let everyone know, that I asked Ann to marry me and she said yes. We will be getting married on Oct. 31st of this year."

The room erupted into cheers, whoops, hollers and congratulations. Everyone was taking their turns hugging the couple.

Kingsley leaned over to Albus and whispered in his ear, "I think now would be the perfect time to start, she's distracted and you are the strongest one."

"I do agree." Albus looked directly at the girl and whispered, "Legilluems(sp?)"

Ann, who was in the middle of hugging Bill, felt someone trying to push their way into her mind. She held them where they were, she did not push them out, but she allowed them to go no further. She whirled around and everyone stopped to look at her. She was turning her head frantically back and forth trying to decifer who it could be.

Albus knew he was stuck. He couldn't pull himself out, but all he saw was blackness. He knew she was strong, but no one was stronger than he in this, not even Severus and that's why it was decided that he would try and see the girls memories.

"WHO IS IT?" the young witch bellowed into the crowd. Ron ran to her side looking worried.

"Ann what is wrong?"

"Which one of you is stupid enough to try and invade my memories, without my permission? Who is it?" No one said anything. They all knew what was happening, with the exception of Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.

"No one wants to confess? Fine, have it your way!" With that Ann's mouth turned to a small smirk.

A strangled gasp was heard from Albus and everyone whirled around to look at him. He was clutching his head and blood had started to come out of his nose and ears. Tonks ran over to Albus to try and help him. Moody and Kingsley pulled out their wands and pointed them at Ann. Everyone else in the room were too stunned with what was happening to move.

"Stop what your doing girl, we don't want to hurt you!" came Moody's athoratative voice.

Ann simple raised her arm and both of their wands were in her hand and they were securly pinned to the far wall.

"Any one else who pulls a wand on me, I will not deal with so nicely. I am getting ticked off. Tell me why you were trying to invade my mind and I will let him go!"

"We wanted to find out what happened in your journey to the spirit realm!" this came from Arthur.

"And you didn't think to simply ask me, instead you betray my trust and invade my memories? There are things that I know that no human can ever know." Ann released Albus and waved her hand at him. He was instantly better.

"You try to do that again and the next time I will turn your brain to liquid and make it leak out of your ears!"

"I believe you completely my dear, from what that just felt like I believe you were very close to doing just that. Please forgive an old man his meddling!"

"You are forgiven, but heed my warning. What I just did to you was simple little pressure, what I will do next time will 100x worse. I will show you my journey, but I will also leave out certain aspects that humans are not meant to see. I cannot use you as you are still worn out." Ann blankly scanned the room until her blind gaze landed on Severus.

"You!" was all she said.

Severus gasped and his eyes widened. He was skilled, but never before had he been so invaded with such forceful and vivid images. It was like he was there himself. In a couple of seconds it was all over and Severus sat clutching the table and panting for breath.

"Now that you know my journey, you can share it with whomever may find it useful." Ann turned and took Ron's arm, who had never left her side. Ron felt extemely proud of Ann and a little disappointed at the adults, that they had tried to do this to her and hadn't even asked first.

Some of the members waited for Severus to pull his memories and put them into the pensieve. When they had all gotten a chance to see them, Molly put her hands to her mouth and exclaimed, "Merlin, she went through all that for someone she doesn't even know? What will she do for someone she does know?" This was a question everyone was wondering. Everyone including the younger ones had looked at the memories and only felt more impressed with the young witch standing in the other room.

"I think we owe her a very large apology. It seems she is collecting a lot of those lately." Albus looked to the group and headed out to the living room and to Ann.

A few weeks had passed and everything was back to normal. They found that while Ann was very powerful and had a fierce temper, she was also very loving and quick to forgive. Molly was over the moon that one of her sons was getting married and she was absolutely trilled it was Ron to Ann. It was decided that they would have a simple garden wedding with only close friends and family. Even then there would be almost 200. They thought that maybe they should have it someplace else and give Molly a break, but she insisted they have it there otherwise she would be insulted. Ron and Ann agreed happily, this is where they wanted it after all.

One night Ginny, Hermione and Ann were sitting in Ginny's room all talking. Hermione had just come back from her date with Draco and was telling them how romantic it had been. They had reservations at a very posh, very exclusive restaurant. Draco had decided he wanted everyone to know that he and Hermione were a couple and that she was now off limits. This did not come about until Draco caught some wizards trying to chat her up and convince her to come out with them. Draco became very jealous and almost cursed them with a crucio. Hermione gently reminded him that he was the one who had wanted to keep their relationship a secret and he had no right to get angry if another wizard wanted to talk to her, after all they didn't know she was taken! The day ended with Draco dragging Hermione to the Leaky Cauldron and renting a room. All night long he had her screaming for more and when morning finally came, they both fell into an exhausted but blissful sleep. From then on he made it no secret that she was his. This had all happened a month ago and now they had just come back from their one month anniversary of "officially" dating.

Hermione was in the middle of telling them about the carriage ride when she jumped up and ran for the loo. Both girls followed her and could hear her vomitting into the toilet. Just then Draco came running by and shoved the loo door open. Hermione was by the sink washing up, when Draco leaned over the toilet and lost his dinner. Ginny decided she had better get her mother.

When Molly came into the room, both Hermione and Draco were clinging to the bowl, vieing for a spot and both looking very green.

"Oh dear, it looks like a spot of food poisoning! I will have you fixed up right away." She left again and came back holding two vials. She prompted both young people to drink and instatly Draco started to feel better, Hermione however brought the potion back up.

"That should have worked! Did you eat something Draco didn't?"

"She ordered the shrimp cocktail and I had a couple of pieces, but she ate most of it." Draco replied as he hung the towel back on the rack.

"Of dear. No wonder she is still sick. I'm afraid your just going to have to ride it out. I can't give you any more of this potion, it will only make you more sick." Hermione's only responce was a groan from the toilet. She decided that she would spend the night leaning against the tub and Draco decided to stay with her.

Morning came and she was feeling a little better. Both headed down to the kitchen and the minute Hermione rounded the corner into the kitchen she turned green and ran for the door. Outside she dry heaved. She no longer had anything left to bring up.

"What's up with Mione?" Ron inquired

"The poor dear has a severe case of food poisoning. I'm afraid that even the look of food will give her that reaction for a while."

_(a/n: I based this knowledge on first hand experience. I would take the worst flu over food poisoning any day.)_

It was 2 weeks later and Hermione was still getting violently ill. She had lost weight and was weak and pale. Draco had confronted the manager of the restaurant and found out that a new employee had mistakenly left the shrimp out of the cooler and they didn't realize until it was too late. They gave them back all of their money and agreed to pay for any medical expenses. They also gave Draco and Hermione a card that allowed them to eat at the restaurant for free whenever they wanted and they also got the pick of the best tables without having to wait, which usually there was at least a 1 week wait for reservations. For Hermione, it would be a while before she could eat there again. Draco was growing more and more concerned for his girlfriend. She still couldn't seem to eat properly and whenever she did she would bring it back up. Finally into the 3rd week he snapped and threw her over his shoulder and apparated into St. Mungo's.

"I need some help here!" Draco called down the empty corridor. An older witch appeared and looked at Draco and Hermione's buttom. Draco carefully placed her down and explained Hermione's problem. He told her that she hadn't wanted to come, so he needed to throw her over his shoulder to get her there. The nurse nodded understandingly. She lead Hermione into a room to change and wait for the doctor.

Draco had been pacing in the waiting room for an hour. It didn't take that long to check some one over, did it? Draco had never been in the hospital before, besides injuries from quidditch at Hogwarts and to visit people. The same elderly nurse stuck her head into the room and told him it was alright to go and see her now. He ran down the corridor to the examing room. Inside Hermione was hooked up to various machines and had an iv in her arm. Draco was shocked and quickly made his way to her side.

"Hi, they found I was severly dehydrated and losing vital nutrients, so they are trying to replenish me. My heart and lungs were also effected so they have me on a heart and breathing monitor. I need to stay here at least a week and I have to be able to keep down some foods, before they will let me out." Draco was relieved. She was going to getting better. He put his head down on the bed and said a silent prayer of thanks.

"Draco?" Draco shot his head up from where he had it on the bed. Her voice was full of worry and concern.

"There is something else too. The food poisoning was only part of my problem. You see, they ran some tests and found that I am almost 2 months pregnant. That's why they are so concerned." Hermione bit her lip and waited for Draco to run out of the room. She wouldn't blame him one bit, who wanted to be tied down with a child when they were so young. She wanted to still do things, but she already knew no matter what he decided, she was keeping this child. It had been made in love and it was a product of her and her lover.

Draco's heart raced. Hermione was 2 months pregnant? He quickly did the math in his head. This meant it happened that weekend at the Leaky Cauldron. He suddenly became scared, what if he had done something to harm his child, after all it was his idea to go to the restaurant, why didn't he bring her in sooner. Hang on, his child, he was going to be a father! A father, him Draco Lucius Malfoy was going to have a baby with the love of his life. They had made a child, a perfect result of their love for each other. He looked at Hermione and saw that her eyes were closed and tears were leaking out.

"Mi, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry! Don't worry I won't ask you for anything. I am going to keep this baby. I won't tie you down with this burden. You need to go and find someone whom you can have fun with and not have any responsiblities. Can I at least tell him or her, you are their father?" Hermione looked into Draco's shocked face.

"Shut up Hermione Jane Granger. You are doing no such thing, raising this child by yourself I mean. Of course they will know I am their father, I will be there right beside you to raise this little guy. I will not find someone else, I already have everything I want in my life, sitting right here in front of me." Draco proved his point by kissing Hermione soundly.

When Draco sat back down he held her hand. "I am sorry for hestitating after you told me. I can see why you took it to be regret, but know this, I regret none of what we did and I wouldn't change anything for the world. I was just thinking back to when this child would have been concieved and thinking I wouldn't mind a night like that again, but you have to get better first!" By the time Draco was done Hermione was crying tears of joy.

Just then Lucius Malfoy came bursting into the room. He looked around frantically and then spotted Draco and Hermione in the bed. He strode over to his son and gave him a hug.

"I went to see you at the Weasley's and they said you had gone to St.Mungo's. I thought you might have been injured at work, so I came right over. What is the matter?" Turning and leaning over Hermione he gave her a hug. "What ever is the matter, why are you stuck to all of these contraptions? You are all right aren't you?" Lucius sounded concerned for the girl lying in the bed.

"I'm fine, just a case of food poisoning. I had gotten dehydrated and malnurished. They want to keep me here to monitor me because they also found out that I am pregnant."

"Pregnant? I suppose it is yours Draco?"

"Yes sir, it is! I'm going to be a father!" Draco burst out happily.

Lucius reached his sons side and gave his son a second hug that evening and whispered in his ear, "congratulations son, you have always made me proud! Now I must go and congratulate the one who will be doing all the real work." Lucius bent down and wrapped his arms around Hermione again. "Thank you my dear, for saving my son and giving him a future. I will never be able to repay you for that."

"Yes you will, just be there for us and your granchild, that is more than enough payment, Lucius!"

"You have my word and please call me father!" For the first time Lucius gave a genuine smile. When Lucius said this Draco looked at his father in shock.

"So, has my son proposed yet? No I suppose he hasn't, not the lightening one in that department!" Lucius and Hermione were laughing

The night nurse had come in, so to do something Draco asked when Hermione was going to be transferred to a more comfortable room.

"She is going to stay right here. We do not give rooms to people who do not have coverage!" the haughty nurse replied.

Lucius was livid. He quickly stood and demanded that she go and get her supervisor. She asked who she should tell her boss was waking him up at such a rude hour.

"Tell him Lucius Malfoy would like to speak with him immediately!" The girl was new here and didn't recognize his name as the number one benefactor of the hospital. She left the room thinking smugly that it would be fun to watch her boss tell off the arrogant prick.

Not even 10 minutes later a short doctor came running into the room.

"What can I do for you Lucius? Is anything the matter?"

"You can start by informing your staff that whatever Hermione Granger asks for, she will recieve immediately and without hesitation. Did you know she is carrying the next Malfoy heir? Her and my son have been in a realtionship for quite some time now and they are expecting their first child in December."

The doctor heartily congratulated Lucius and the couple and said that the orders would be given.

"Finally you can move the mother of my granchild into a more appropriate room. One suited for a Malfoy!"

"We will have her moved to the presidental suite before the hour is up." this said the doctor turned to the nurse and told her to get some help and to have the girl moved.

The nurse couldn't believe someone could make her boss scrape and bow so low! She made this comment to one of her fellow nurses. The other nurses just looked at her like she was crazy.

"You do realize, that you have just angered the hospitals largest benefactor! Lucius Malfoy has basically saved this hospital. It was his money that restored it after the war and his money that keeps it running to this day. If that girl is carrying the Malfoy heir, you can bet it is going to be powerful and be born into a powerful family. The Malfoys are very wealthy and very powerful. That combined with the fact the mother is none other than Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter and one of the heroes of the war. It is said she found a spell that could take out 10 death eaters at a time. They also say she is the brightest witch to come out of Hogwarts besides Rowena Ravenclaw." Suddenly the new witch didn't feel so well and needed to get a glass of water.

True to his word Hermione was moved to the poshest hospital room she had ever seen. She kept protesting that she didn't need something this fancy, but was hushed each time.

"My love, you had better just accept it. You are carrying the Malfoy future inside of you, so you are going to be this spoiled from now on and more, much, much more." Draco loved the way Hermione wrinkled her nose when he informed her of this.

She had finally fallen asleep, his father had left to head back to the manner. He said he had some very important business to attend to. Draco thought he had better inform the Weasley's that everything was fine and to give them the good news. He had talked to Molly who had screeched with delight. She asked how his father had taken it and when Draco informed her that he was probably at home having the house eleves redecorate some rooms into a nursery and living quaters for he and Hermione, Molly laughed. Yes a grandchild would be exactly what Lucius needed. Everyone may disagree with her, but Lucius was going to be a very doting grandfather, she just knew it. She stood up from the floo call and smiled happily. The only ones left were Harry and Ginny now.

_Hope you are enjoying so far. Please be patient, there is much more to come adn I will update as soon as possible each time._

_I also want to thank again pettybureaucrat, she has been a constant reviewer and served as my partial muse for this story so far._

_Please review_


	22. She's a fantasy

Hermione had been home a couple of days. Her morning sickness, although you couldn't call it that because she was sick morning, noon and night, was better. She was still getting sick anytime her body felt the urge, which was anytime of day, but she wasn't getting sick as often.

Moll had already started a knitting frenzy. At the rate she was going, by the time it was born, the child would have enough knitted clothing to dress it until it turned 18. During this time Arthur and Molly had also decided to unofficially adopt Ann and Hermione, since neither had any family any longer. The adoption couldn't be official because both girls were adults and Ann was marrying Ron. This would cause many problems if a brother married a sister, even though the weren't blood related, to the wizarding world any child that was adopted into a family was viewed as a blood family member. Ann would be their daughter soon enough and Hermione wanted to keep her parents last name, something she would not be able to do if the Weasley's were to adopt her. In the wizarding world when someone was adopted into a family, they had to take that families last name, no exceptions. Molly couldn't be happier with all that was happening with her family, now if she could just get the rest of her sons married off and started on giving her grandbabies.

The three girls were sitting at the table and discussing the upcoming wedding and birth.

"I am sorry if you feel left out Ginny. I feel awful being so happy around you." Ann looked at her friend sympathetically.

"Don't you dare feel bad. I am truly happy for you both and I wouldn't have it any other way." Truth be told Ginny was a little disappointed, but she would never be mad at her friends for having some joy in their lives. They had both suffered so much already and neither had any of their family left to share it with. She still had all of her loving family. Besides, lets lay the blame where it belongs. Right in front of dear Mr. Potter's feet. The sod was the savior of the wizarding world, defeated one of the most crazed and powerful meglomaniacs of their time, but the minute someone mentioned marriage or children he was huddled in a corner, rocking back and forth. She really did love the moron, but if he didn't make an attempt to commit to something more permanent or show signs that he was attempting and soon, she was going to cut her loses and look for someone who was ready to settle down. What most people didn't know about Ginevra Molly Weasley is that she didn't want to a career like everyone suspected. She wanted to be exactly like her mother and stay at home and raise a large family. With the rate at which Harry was going, she would be her mothers age before he got around to proposing and Professor McGonagalls age by the time she had all of her kids and there was noway in all the hells she was waiting that long. She had thought that she could maybe "forget" to take the contraseptive potion one time and then she would become pregnant, because let's face it, well, just look at the family she came from, pregnancy was almost a guarantee. She however couldn't do that because, Harry, having the savior complex he does would insist on marrying her, to do the right thing and she would spend the rest of her life wondering if he really loved her or just married her for the baby. This may also cause Harry to resent her and in turn her to resent him. Nope he had to ask her, on his own, without any pregnancy threats. Ok so maybe she would give him a little shove in the right direction, you know just to guide him!

While Ginny was daydreaming Ann and Hermione were talking about their roles as the Huntresses. It was decided that Hermione would be stepping down, effective immediately, from actual on sight missions, but she could still do research from home. This would leave Ginny and Ann for on sight stuff. That wouldn't be a problem.

Ginny shook her head to snap out of her daydream and concentrated on the two girls in front of her.

Ann looked slyly at her friend and commented, "welcome back to the land of the awake Ginny dear, we hope your dream was a pleasant one, please remember to return your tray tables to their full and upright position and thank you for dreaming with Ginny's mind, we hope you dream with us again soon!"

Ginny laughed and picked up a chunk of dough she had been kneading and threw it at her friend. Soon all of the girls were laughing and throwing around dough, flour, sugar and any other ingredients they could find. The kitchen was a cloud of white and Molly upon hearing the commotion came face first into a handful of flour, that Hermione had just thrown. She sputtered and all of the girls froze. Molly looked around and after spotting what she was looking for reached for the dough dripping off the table. She held it up and looked questioningly at the girls. All of them started to get up and pick up the mess. Suddenly Hermione was standing there with a glob of dough running down the side of her head. Everyone turned to Molly who was laughing and noticed the dough in her hands was gone. This started a whole new round of flying food.

The men had arrived home from work and could hear screams coming from the house. Thinking the girls were in trouble they all rushed the house with wands drawn. Arthur was the first into the kitchen. Each of the boys behind him rushed in and were greeted by the same sight that had stunned Arthur frozen. There in what looked like the kitchen were Molly, covered head to toe in flour, dough and other assorted foods, with her hand up ready to throw a glob of some kind of mush at Ginny. Ginny was laying on the bench at the table trying to defend herself at the same time trying to get some ammunition to fire at her mother. Hermione was standing up on the kitchen counter with a frying pan blocking anything that was coming at her. Ann was the closest to the door and was on the floor laughing so hard it looked like she was having a seizure. All of the girls looked worse than Molly. Ann's hair colour was now a beige colour and Ginny's entire face could not be seen through the dough. Hermmione looked the cleanest of the three girls, but she was still covered.

Arthur cleared his throat and Molly turned towards her husband.

"Oh hello dear, home from work already? Let us just get this cleaned up and I'll have dinner ready in a jiffy." Molly said all of this like she and the girls had just had afternoon tea and not a kitchen destroying food fight.

All of the girls got up and Molly took out her wand and started to wave it at the various messes around the room. The other three girls got up and joined in by waving their hands around the room. In 10 minutes the room was sparkling clean again.

"I'm afraid we are going to need more than just simple cleaning spells to get all of this gunk off of us. Since I am the oldest I get the shower first" As soon as she said this Molly headed for the stairs. The other three groaned their protests. All of the men finally snapped out of their trances and sat down at the now clean table.

As the three girls headed up the stairs to wait their turn. Hermione made a comment that had Draco shifting in his seat.

"There is even dough in my underwear!"

"Yeah, well I've got it in my bra!" This came from Ginny

Ann put her own comment in. "I don't think there is a crack or crevice on my body that doesn't have some dough stuck in it. Oh that is such a gross feeling, it all squidgy and everything."

Down at the table the men were laughing. They could hear the shower start up. Three girls came into the kitchen wearing nothing but towels.

Arthur looked at his daughter and asked her what she was planning on doing.

"We are all hardening up because of the dough, and if we wait until mum gets out, where going to be too stiff to move. We are going to go outside to the pond and stand under the waterfall."

"You can't all go together and shower at the same time!" This brilliant observation came from Charlie.

Hermione looked at the other two girls questioningly and answered his concerns. "Sure we can, we have all showered together before and in much smaller quaters too. We have all seen each other naked, we are all girls, we all have the same body parts and this way we can help each other get all the goop off, so what's the big deal?"

To hide his obvious turn on Charlie just shrugged his shoulders and answered, "nothing!"

Charlie wasn't the only male to be turned on, in fact the only male that didn't seem to be affected was Arthur. The girls made their way down to the pond, took off their towels and stepped behind the waterfall. Inside once Arthur went upstairs, all the rest of the men crowded around the window, trying to get a glimpse of the girls. It was hard to see them clearly because they were further away and because of the waterfall, but they could see their outlines and what outlines those were.

Down at the water Ann turned to her friends and smiled. Ginny asked her friend what she was thinking.

"The guys are at the house, trying to see us. I say we give them a really good show!"

Hermione laughed and walked up to Ann and leaned in as close as she could, making it look like they were kissing. "Like this kind of show you mean?"

Ginny, not wanting to be left out came over to the other two girls and stood behind Ann. All of the girls were leaning on one another trying to hold each other up from their laughter.

Inside all of the men had just gotten harder watching the three girls in what looked like a very femine menage a trois. Harry stuttered at the distorted view of his girlfriend and her actions. She was supposed to do those things with him, not any one else. He felt a surge of jealously well up, but at the same time he was oddly aroused. If some other girl could do this to Ginny, what's not to say another guy might not want to try something. Ginny was very beautiful after all and not everyone they met would know that he and Ginny were dating. Didn't he still get girls slipping their numbers into his pockets all the time. He just pulled them out and put them into the nearest garbage or gave them to one of his single co-workers. He wasn't interested in any other girls, just Ginny. He wanted to get married and have lots of kids with her, but he didn't want to hold her down. She would want a career first before she had to settle down. He had decided that he would wait for as long as it took until Ginny was ready to settle down with him.

The girls finished their showers and were making their way back to the house. All of the men scrambled back to the table. When the girls entered the kitchen, still wearing their towels, Ginny turned to the group and said, "did you boys enjoy the show?"

Bill looked wildly around and all the rest tried to pretend they didn't know what the girls were talking about.

"Don't play dumb boys, it doesn't suit you! Next time you want to sneak a peek, try to wait until we are out of ear shot before you all slam against the window and once you are there, try to stay still so no one notices movement in the window!" Ann gave the group this helpful advice before she was lead upstairs. Hermione had found a spell that allowed Ann to see what was around her, but in her mind. It was kind of like watching a movie in your mind, but it was of everything your eyes would normally be looking at. At first it was hard for Ann to get used to this. She felt like she was walking in one of those fun houses, but once she got the hang of it, it was truly a life saver. Not to mention she didn't need anyone anymore to do everything for her.

Ron looked to the rest of the group and smirked. "I guess I'll just go upstairs and see if my fiance needs any help!" He stressed the word fiance. In the Weasley house it was perfectly acceptable for Ron to be with Ann, even naked with her because they were engaged. You did not and I mean did not become naked with a girl in the room, if you were not engaged. Regardless that Harry and Ginny were sleeping together and Draco and Hermione were soon to be parents, you did not talk about it. Ron loved this, he could talk about and actually see his girlfriend naked, freely, and no one would stop him. He could also do other things, but he was going to wait until after they were married, he loved her enough that he could wait. In the wizarding world, being engaged was almost the same as being married, except the girl still had her maiden name and it wasn't official on papers and in the records. Many wizarding couples never did get married, just engaged, they had children together, lived together and when they died were even buried beside each other. It was like being common law, but without the 12 month wait. Ron hurried up the stairs and ran into Ann's room She had been given her own room as had Hermione, and he was greeted with the sight of Ann trying to pull a t shirt over her head. He could see her breast being hugged by her bra and he walked over to her and helped her out. When her head poked through the top she looked towards him and smiled.

"I think your helpfulness deserves a reward!" Ann pulled Ron down for a scorching kiss.

Their tongues fought for dominance and Ron grabbed a hold of Ann's hips and started to grind his erection into her leg. He was slowly losing his control. He almost wanted to say screw waiting(no pun intended), but he had promised her. He stepped back panting. Ann was panting also. She looked down and saw in her mind that Ron had a very big, hard problem. She knew she had caused this and felt bad. He had stopped because he loved her, even though any one could tell he wanted to continue.

Ron looked at Ann, there she was in her top and underwear. She made her way over to him again and he held his breath. It was getting harder to keep his resolve. When she undid his jeans button and unzipped the fly he wanted to slam her onto the bed, but he restrained himself. He looked towards the ceiling and concentrated on composing himself. When he looked down he was greeted by Ann who was on her knees in front of his exposed cock. He nearly had a heart attack as he felt her wrap her warm mouth around him. He bucked forward involuntarily. Ann swallowed him all the way down her throat and Ron had to grab her shoulders to keep himself upright. Ann pulled him out and ran her tongue along the base then swirled it around the head. She took him back into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down along the length. Ron was very well endowed. His cock size was in perfect proportion to his body size. Ann had to relax her throat to keep from gagging. As she started working faster, she could feel Ron digging his fingers into her shoulders. She cupped under his balls and started to massage them. Ron lost coherient thought and could only feel the absolute pleasure Ann was bringing him. He could feel his stomach tighten up. He tried to tell Ann that he was cumming but she was doing such wonderful things to him, he couldn't get any words out.

Ann felt his balls tighten up and remembering what Ginny and Hermione had told her, she kept going. Soon she felt a hot, tangy liquid shooting into the of her throat. She had the strongest urge to cough, but swallowed instead. Hermione had told her once that it tasted bitter and stung going down, but she didn't find it stung at all and the taste was only slightly bitter. She continued on, she didn't know when she should stop. Ron collapsed onto the floor and he popped out of her mouth. He was on his hands and knees heaving for a breath. Ann sat and listened to him regain his breathing and pull up his pants.

"Why did you do that?"

Ann was scared for a moment, did she not do it right? Didn't he like it? Merlin this was so embarrasing, now he was going to think she was some kind of blowjob whore, although, truth be told this was her first blowjob she had ever given. Just because she had never given one before didn't mean she didn't take mental notes on everything her friends told her. Ann bit her lip to stop it from quivering. She could feel the tears starting to form.

Ron saw Ann and realized his question sounded all wrong. He crawled over to her and lifted her chin.

"Thank you. I just wanted to know why you would do that for me, when I won't be able to return the favour to you. It's not fair to you! I did thoroughly enjoy it. I don't care where you learned it from, it was bloody brilliant."

"I actually learned by listening to Ginny and Hermione explain it. You're the first person I've ever tried it on!"

"Good god woman, are you trying to kill me?" Ann's eyes widened at this. Ron quickly finished his comment.

"First you tell me that my sister and my best friend told you all about blowjobs, something a bloke does not want to know, bad mental images you know! Then you tell me I'm the first one you've practiced on. They say that you only get better with practice, if that's the case, then you are going to kill me with pleasure before we even get to do the real deed. You were bloody fantastic!" Ann was smiling and gave Ron a hug.

"I have gone 20 years without anything, waiting a few more months isn't going to kill me. I actually really enjoyed doing this for you and if your a really good boy, you may even get a repeat performance."

"Can't I do anything for you? I feel bad that you are being left out."

"No, we can't. I can't even let you give me an orgasm. I can give myself one though, but I can't anyone else give me one."

"Well then I will just have to observe you one time, you know for purely research purposes, make sure your doing it right and all that!" Ron said cockily.

"Haha. When was the last time you did any type of research for anything! Like I said maybe if your a good boy, a very good boy." Ann stood up and pulled on her jeans that were on the bed and headed out the door to go and help with dinner. Ron walked out of her room shaking his head. As he passed the twins room he could hear his identical brothers talking with Charlie.

"I know she belongs to Ron, but did you guys see her tits? I mean, just thinking about them is getting me all wound up."

"Thanks George, just what I want, to picture my little brother with a hard on!"

"Think about Ann instead, bouncing up and down on top of you."

A sigh could be heard from all three. Ron was growling with fury, how dare his brothers talk about his fiance that way.

"You know I feel sorry for Ron though. He's got a gorgeous girl and he could lay her, but he can't. Poor bloke. I can't imagine being that close to her, knowing I'm allowed to have her, but not being able to because of some bloody will. He is going to go mental from being so horny."

Ron had heard enough and he stuck his head in the door.

"I'm actually not horny at all right now. I was before when I walked in on Ann with her top over her head, but she took care of me!" When he was done he turned and walked out of the room again, a smile playing on his lips.

The other three in the room looked at each other and raced after their youngest brother.

_another one down! Please review Please and Thank you_


	23. She's a daughter

_a/n: I have to apologize to all my readers about not updating as quickly as before. Got a job transfer, so am in the process of moving 3 hours away. I will update as quickly as I can, but I also have to pack too! Please keep checking for updates, I will not leave you hanging forever!_

Even after a couple of months of hassling their brother, none of the Weasley boys could get Ron to elaborate on his explanantion in the bedroom.

Everyone was getting excited for summer to come and the weather was quite a bit warmer. The three girls sat at the dinner table one day discussing their plans for the upcoming year. It was obvious what Hermione would be doing. She was starting to show and looked cute with her tiny belly. Draco had become a leech, as Hermione referred to him. He followed her everywhere, making sure she was alright. He had even gone as far to hire a house elf to be no more than 10 feet from her 24/7. To say the least she was feeling a tad stifled and miffed.

Ginny and Harry were still in the same spot as they had been almost when they first started dating. Sure the sex was fantastic, but Ginny wanted more. She knew Harry loved her and she loved him, but he refused to commit. She had even sat him down one day and told him, what she had never told anyone before, her real dreams for her life. Harry responded by getting mad and accusing her of giving up her dreams to please him. He told her that he would never marry her, if she didn't go out and get her career first, like she really wanted to do! They argued for several hours, until Ginny ended it by saying, "You are absolutely right Harry! How stupid of me to think I wanted to stay at home and raise a family with the man I loved. You know me too well! I really want to work 14 hours a day, come home to an empty house and eat TV dinners, then go to bed alone. I will of course occasionally go out to a bar to find a good lay, you know, keep my life interesting, but other than that it's the worker drone life for me!" She turned and apparated out of Harry's apartment. Harry had a strange feeling that he had said something wrong, but he thought it could also be THAT time of the month, so anything he said would be wrong.

Ann and Ron were doing well and the wedding was officially planned. Molly had gone into a planning frenzy and they had been planned down to the last detail for almost a month now. It was all a matter of checking last minute details and waiting for the day to arrive. Ann was relived in a way to have it over with, but at the same time, it was taking a long time to arrive.

"So Mya, have you picked out any names for the baby?" Ginny inquired.

"Yeah, we have a few. We figured we had better pick out one of each, to be prepared" Hermione and Draco had decided not to find out the sex of the baby until it was born. Lucius had been jumping up and down when they arrived home from the Dr's appointment. They told him that they didn't want to know and he looked as if someone had just taking away his favourite toy. Then he further shocked the couple by wishing the child were a daughter. Draco almost had to be taken into St.Mungo's of a heart attack. He thought for sure his father would be pushing the whole male, carry on the line bit. It seemed that Lucius had a soft spot for baby girls and had wanted one himself, but Narcissa had only been able to carry Draco and even that had been extremely dangerous for her. She had wanted to give Lucius more children, but Lucius refused to put her through that and when the Dr confirmed she would not make it through another pregnancy, they concentrated on Draco.

Ann saw her friend gazing off into the air. This was quite a common occurance with their brown haired friend now. "Well are you going to tell us them or what?"

"For a boy, we have decided on Aegeon Solinus Malfoy and for a girl we have Aemilia Nell Malfoy. Lucius loves the two names. We decided to pick names from the play we went to on our first date together."

"Those are beautiful names dear." Molly had just entered the kitchen and began gathering food to prepare for dinner. The three girls got up and joined her. All in all it was just a typical night at the Weasley household.

The occupants of the house were nicely digging into their meal when the perimeter alarm sounded. This meant that someone had come onto the Burrow property that the wards did not recgonize. This was actually a common thing. Most times it was just the occasional lost muggle who had strayed off the road, but one could never tell and everyone reached for their wands. It was always one of the boys jobs to be look out. If it was a muggle, they would be directed back to the road and down to the town. If not, the intruder was dealt with accordingly.

Bill tried to peer out the window without being seen. Off in the distance he could make out a hooded figure. Even from the great distance, this figure looked bigger than any human Bill had ever met. He looked like he could even top Hagrid.

"There is someone approaching the house. He looks huge, bigger than Hagrid. Get ready!"

Everyone sat in silence. Bill watched as the figure stopped in the middle of their yard and turned to the large black crow sitting on his shoulder. The crow took off into the air and dove towards the Burrow's kitchen window.

"There's a large black crow coming towards the window!" Bill announced.

Ann looked up from her spot and immediately asked, "Is it all black with about a 4 foot wing span?"

"It looks that way, but we're about to find out" Just then the crow crashed through the window and Ann recgonized the crow as her fathers advisor's. She ran to the bird to check it for injuries. It appeared unharmed and when it found Ann with it's sight it bowed with it's beak to the floor. Everyone looked at the bird and waited for it to rise. It stayed with it's beak to the floor.

Ron asked Ann, "what is it doing?"

Ann, who was hoping the bird would become tired and give up realised this would not be the case, answered Ron. "He is showing great submission and by putting himself in a very vulnerable position he is conveying that his master comes in peace and means us no harm. Although I know his master already." Before anyone could ask her how she knew this man, she turned to the crow and addressed it.

"I accept your plea, bring in your master!" The crow flew back through the window and landed on the mans shoulder. The bulking man then came towards the house and knocked on the door, although it sounded as if he were going to knock the door down. Ann looked to Bill and said, "it's alright you can let him in, he will not harm anyone." Bill looked at the girl for a moment, then turned the knob.

The figure lowered his hood as he came in. What entered the kitchen was not human. It was definetly male, but that is where the similarities ended. He was clearly demon. His skin was a bluish in colour. He had three horns protruding from his skull. His hands were webbed and he only had four digits on each. His feet were webbed as well and almost square in shape. On his body was full body armour and a large sword hanging off his back, he also had large leathery wings protruding from his shoulder blades. To say he was big was the worlds biggest understatement. He topped Hagrid by a good 3 feet. He had to duck down while he stood in the kitchen.

"Where are you keeping her? I demand that you release her!" His voice boomed through the house.

The family stood in awe of the monster. Ann had been in the back of the crowd and the moment she stepped through and the monster caught sight of her he dropped to the floor on his hands and knees, with his face down. For being so large, he was amazingly agile and graceful.

"Princess!" he said without looking up. Ann looked at her friends and actually looked embarrased. She knew the protocol for this situation. Her father had ingrained it in her from a young age.

"Rise Vidar and greet me properly!" The girl had the same misheavious smile on her face that her mother had once carried. Vidar had known her father all of his life and in fact had grown up with him and been his advisor. He had met her mother many times and couldn't have picked a better woman for Ahearn. Despite being human, nothing scared Ann's mother. Shortly after they had found out they were pregnant with Ann, Ahearn had to return to the demon realm because of a squirmish that had arisen. Isis, 7 months pregnant, insisted that she would accompany him. He tried to get her to stay on earth, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. When they made their way to the negotiations, many whispered that the king must have become soft in the head, as he allowed his pregnant wife to enter a war torn demon realm. Some were even upset with Ann for being there. They felt she was just another thing they would have to look out for and protect if they were ever attacked. She soon proved she could more than handle herself. The riding party had been travelling for quite some hours and Isis was getting very tired and sore from sitting in the saddle so long, so she was feeling a bit irritable. They stopped to rest and water the horses, when they were attacked by a vicious looking pack of hell hounds. They jumped on the horses and raced away. For a while everyone kept travelling, finally they decided it was safe to stop and try to rest again. No sooner had everyone dismounted when the hounds were back, growling just as fiercely. Isis had, had enough. She was tired, hungry, and sore, and she would be damned if these inconsiderate monsters were going to keep her on horse back all night. As the rest of the group raced for their horses once again, Isis marched towards the hounds. Ahearn froze in fear. These beasts would rip their victims apart into shreds, just to hear their screams and spill their blood. Isis carried her small purse on her arm and when she was in swinging distance of the beast, she hauled back and let him have it. The beast looked shocked, but quickly recovered and growled an unearthly growl at Isis. She wasn't in the mood for any of his back talk and she shoved her finger into his muzzle and ripped up one side of him and down another. Each time she poked him in the chest, Ahearn thought this was when he was going to say good bye to his wife and unborn child. The beast however, seemed to sense that this female was one to take seriously and he slowly cringed and backed down. He took his whole pack and left the party alone for the remainder of their journey. That was the day Isis had been accepted into their world and the same day all of it's inhabitants fell in love with the fiery and brave human. When Ann was born, she was instantly the darling of their realm. She had both of her parents looks, her fathers air of dignity and natural leadership and her mothers bravery and love for trouble.

Vadir rose from the floor and embraced the girl. The tension in the room dropped at this point. Ron made his way over to his love and placed his arm protectively around her. This thing may have known her, but it didn't calm Ron one bit. The monster looked like he could snap Ann in half with one hand and without any effort. Vidar laughed out loud, a roaring sound to the Weasley's. Ann smiled to her father's friend. it was good to hear him laugh. He was like a second father to her. It had been Vidar who taught her most of her skills with weapons and how to attack and defend herself properly. He still hadn't told her what he was doing so far from home. This was not like Vidar and this worried Ann greatly.

"Why have you left home? What is your message?"

"I have left to find you! We need you back now. If you return, the Fiacre will join us and with their aid we can defeat the Atol, but they want to meet with you first and they have already said they will only join if you return to command the armies."

"I have no experience in commanding, how will they know if I am any good. I mean getting to command for the first time in the middle of a battle isn't exactly my idea of a good practice run!"

"Aenigma Argenti! You are your fathers daughter more than you realise. Did you know that he thought he would be a horrible commander before he took his place? He still thought that way after 10 years of leading his troops into battles! You have already surpassed your fathers skill and you have yet to lead a battle. You also carry your mothers spirit. She was greatly loved among our people for her courage, even though she was human. The people will follow you because they trusted your parents and you yourself have proven you are worthy to be followed. Please meet with the Fiacre and hear what they have to say and see if you can't use some of that charm that I taught you." Vidar nudged the girl and smiled proudly at her.

Arthur stepped forward and asked the large monster to sit down.

Vidar turned to the family who's home he had invaded and apologized profusely. Molly waved him off and did what only Molly Weasley did best, asked him if he was hungry and to pull up a chair.

Most of the Weasley boys found this new guest fascinating and after hearing a couple of his adventures had found a new hero to worship. Ann snuggled into Ron and listened to the well loved tales. While listening she also had come to a decision, she would hear out the Fiacre, besides they could help end things. When Vidar finished his latest story Ann made her choice known.

"Vidar, inform the Fiacre I will meet with them, but if they are truly serious, then they will meet on my terms at a location of my choosing!" Ann waved her hand to dismiss the monster and he rose from the table made a bow to Ann and then asked, "What information should I give them?"

Ann went over to Molly and Arthur and talked in hushed tones for a minute, both older adults nodded their heads and Ann turned back to Vidar who still stood with his head bowed awaiting her answer.

"Tell them we will meet here at this exact location, tomorrow evening. If they do not show, I will know they have broken their word." Ann sat back down and Vidar was gone.

The room exploded with quetions. Ann explained what needed to be done to prepare for the following evening. She explained what their guests would look like and how they would act. She then explained how she would need to act, to be in line with her position and title. The Weasley's and their guests nodded in understanding and went to work to prepare for the next evening. Ron still wasn't sure how he felt about Ann being around all of these monsters, but he figured if he was there, he could protect her. Tomorrow evening was definetly going to be one to remember.

_sorry it took so long! Please review, thank you!_


	24. She's a leader

_First I must apologize to all of my loyal readers for taking so long to update. I got an idea for another fic and started on that. I did not forget Our Lives, but my other fic, All for You! needed to be started before I lost the idea! Thank you for waiting so patiently, now onto the story!_

The next evening was approaching quickly and Ann spent the entire day meditating. The Fiacre were telepaths and they would try to probe her mind. She could resist most humans probes, but the Fiacre were born with this gift and had it for millions of years. Even though they would get in, she needed to show them, she was strong and could fight them off for at least a little while. They respected an ally that could defend themselves. She also needed to go through a cleansing ceremony. She was going to be representing her fathers people as a leader, so she must prepare herself for that. Gin, Mya and Mrs. Weasley helped her to get ready.

They rubbed sweet smelling herbs of yucca, agrimony, amaranth, amber, angelica, benzoin, mandrake, belladonna, boneset, meadowsweet, elecampane, helitrope, mugwort, hemlock , niaouli, vetivert, henna, and mullein all over her body and she then put on her outfit, one of the leader of the shadowwalkers!

All of the men stayed downstairs and waited for their unusually guests to arrive.

The sun had just set when trumpets and drums could be heard outside. Charlie looked out the window and was startled. There on the lawn was an army. He raced to the others and told them to go look. The others were just as astonished and began to panic. They would never be able to defend themselves against this army, let alone a few of them. Anyone who looked could tell these were all seasoned warriors and demons to boot. Upstairs Ann could sense the men's panic and told Mrs. Weasley to go and calm them down. Mya and Gin finished putting on her headpiece and they all left the room together. Just as Ann entered the room, Vidar came in the door and all of the men visibly relaxed when they heard him say, "your army awaits your command my lady!"

"You brought the whole army with you? Tell them all to go back. Keep a small deligation, but send the rest away."

"They are hear for your protection."

"I have never needed protection before, I don't intend to start now. Besides if we want the Fiacre on our side, how do you tink they are going to feel being greeted by an army?"

"Yes my lady, as you wish!" Vidar bowed low and backed out the door. After he left all the men turned and noticed for the first time what Ann was wearing. She had on a harem style costume, but it was black and completely transparent. She wore beautiful silver chains around her belly and on both of her wrists and upper arms were cuffs. Her rings had chains running up to the bracelets_(slave bracelets) _and a choker around her neck. On her head was another shear piece of fabric held on by a very ornate, but small silver crown. All of her jewellery was silver. Ron was startled and then become very protective. His fiance was going out to meet some demons wearing practically nothing, in fact he could see her whole body. It wasn't helping that his brothers and friends were all standing around him breathing heavily and drooling, not to mention, when he looked down, all supporting major erections. He was the exception. He couldn't understand why he wasn't turned on and began to worry. He knew he loved Ann with all of his heart, so why wasn't his body reacting appropriately to her naked form?

Ann smiled at Ron and took his hand. She could hear what he was thinking and wanted to reassure him. She took him to a corner and whispered to him.

"You are not reacting because you are my true love! The herbs that I rubbed on my body will make any male in the area become attracted to me, except my true love and protector. That is you! You need to stand beside me the whole time. As long as you are beside me, no one will dare try anything or come near. I know I should have told you before, but I wasn't even sure it would be you, though I hoped it would be. Don't worry they will not harm you! They will see you as my lover and protector, so that intitles you to my protection as well as my armies loyalty and protection! We need to dress you quickly."

Ann waved her hand over Ron and soon he was standing a toga style wrap that covered the bottom half of his body. Arcoss his chest was a talismen that hung around his neck. Around his forhead was a silver plain band. His longer hair was pulled back in a leather cord. He looked so good with his muscular body, height and broad shoulders. Everyone was shocked at Ron's new appearance.

Just them Vidar came through the door again.

"My lady, the army would like to see you, before they depart!" he said bowing low.

"Let's go, I don't want them to be here when the Fiacre arrive."

The whole group headed outside and the minute Ann stepped onto the yard the thousands of warrior demons dropped to their knees. Ron stepped closer to Ann and placed his hand on her back. This gesture was not missed by the observant Vidar.

"Thank you for your loyalty, but this meeting must be done with complete trust on both sides and what kind of trust would I be conveying with an army at my side? Please return to your homes and I will call you, if ever you are needed!" Without a sound the mass disappeared, except for a few remaining. This would be the deligation team.

Ann recognized one of the warriors voices when he spoke and held out her arms to greet him.

"Oisin!" The two embraced and Ron felt jealousy swell up in him as he watched the two approach arms linked.

"I want everyone to meet Oisin, the biggest pain in my butt growing up. He was the closest thing to a brother to me! Oisin, meet the Weasley's and my other friends. They have been caring for me for a while now. They are my family now."

Oisin was an extremely handsome man, he was not a demon. He had dark long flowing hair and was very tall. His muscles rippled when he laughed and his cheeks had deep dimples. He was sure and confident and it showed in his actions and looks.

"I see you have found yourself a protector!" he looked to Ron and bowed. "My lord!"

Ron was a little startled by this gesture, and he noticed that the rest of Ann's people that were left were also bowing. He leaned towards Ann and asked what they were doing.

"They are showing you respect. You are my protector, but you are also my lover and so therefore my equal."

"But we haven't done anything to be lovers!"

"We don't have to do anything physical to be lovers. It just needs to take place in our hearts."

Ron nodded and stood beside Ann. Everyone observing could see this was a gesture of possesion.

"Please do not feel threatened, none of us have any interest in Ann, we are not made for her!" Vidar informed the man. Ron looked towards Oisin. Vidar clapped him on the back and Ron almost fell over. "Don't worry, Oisin would rather chew off his own arm, then become involved with Ann. They are like brother and sister and even where we come from, that would be considered incest. He will however protect her to the death, as would we all." Vidar smiled down at the now relaxing man.

"We have to get prepared!" Everyone quickly set up tables and waited for the Fiacre. Ann also informed her group of her blindness and quickly told how it had come about.

"So you received this from the princes of hell, while rescueing a friend you barely know." Vidar inquired, slightly shocked.

"Yes and yes!"

Oisin's laugh was clear and loud, "that's our Ann! I think I may have a solution. We know we cannot reverse the curse_(rhyming not intentional)_ because of who placed it, but we can work around it. You and I could share my sight. You would be able to see anything I see. I will sit on your other side during the talks. Do you want to do this?"

"We had better, if the Fiacre see a weakness, they may be less than willing to join us! Better hurry"

Oisin walked up to Ann and placed his hands on her eyes, he then began murmuring. When he lifted his hands up, Ann blinked and looked around the yard.

"It worked!"

Vidar stepped in. "Good, now you must pick 5 other people besides yourself to sit at the table. At deligations there are always 6 members at the table. Everyone else can be at other tables, but away from the main one."

"I will have Ron of course, and Oisin, you Vidar, Mya and Gin."

So they sat at the table, with Mya on the left end, next to her was Vidar, next Ron, then Ann, beside Ann's right was Oisin, and finally Gin.

The Fiacre appeared just as the group was getting seated. They were all instructed not to rise, as they were the ones who called the meeting and it was a sign of disrespect. It conveyed to the others that you thought them weak and feeble and needed assistance, so you were rising to help them. All remained seated and the Fiacre deligation joined the table. The moon had risen to it's highest point when the talks began. For hours they debated and argued,sometimes over trifle matters. When all points were made and all sides looked at, Ann's group and the Fiacre's shook hands and both signed a binding contract to join forces. This was a successful negotiation under Ann's belt, now the matter of the Atol needing addressing. If Ann was nervous about this meeting, then she was absolutely terrified of the one she was going to have to have with the Atol's, they were a vicious and blood thirsty group.

By the time the Fiacre left and the Weasley's trudged back into the house, the sun was peaking over the horizon. Ann thought back on the meeting and was pleased with the way it went. There were a couple of things she would have done differently now, but she would file that knowledge away for next time. She was still seeing through Oisin's eyes and noticed he was watching a certain red headed female very closely. She approached him and whispered, "she is taken already!"

"I know, but the fire in her heart is starting to diminish, a woman with that much passion needs to have her fires stoked constantly, otherwise she will become bored and look elsewhere."

"I'm sure you are just the man to "stoke" her fires. Trust me Harry does that plenty good!"

"That was not what I meant and you know it. Has he commited to her? That is what she wants more than anything!"

"No, I think he is afraid that he will be asking her to give up her life and her dreams if she has to get married and have children. He doesn't want to lose her to resentment."

"If he doesn't act soon he will lose her anyway. It will not only be to resentment, but hate also. She will hate him for not asking the one thing she most desires and the only thing that he alone can fulfill!"

Ann took in all that Oisin told her. He had the knowledge of the future as well as feeling other's emotions. He could tell you what might happen in the future, but the end results were up to you. Each action and reaction had a different effect on the future. He could tell you, you may die while on a ship, but if you decide never to sail again, that won't happen. He could only tell you your future based on decsions you had already made, not future ones. He also had a rule of never telling anyone exactly what was going to happen because then people would be changing their futures all the time. The balance between good and evil and life and death needed to stay equal. If one outweighed the other, then the world would go into chaos.

Ann needed to talk to both Harry and Ginny. She knew that she was effecting things, but maybe this was part of what was supposed to happen! Anyone who looked at them could tell they were supposed to be together and not just because they loved each other. They were two halves and when together, they were a complete whole. She surveyed the people inside the Weasley home and decided to start on Ginny. Approaching her friend she excused themselves and lead her friend upstairs into her room. By this time the spell had worn off and shehad to restablish herself in the house and not being able to see. She and Ginny sat on the bed and Ann placed her hands on Ginny's.

_Gotta love those cliffies! Please review and I will try and update faster then the last time. I am moving and so have to pack and everything. The next update will be up shortly. Don't worry I did not forget about this fic, after all it is my first!_


	25. She's a dreamer

_Here is a fun chapter!_

Ann talked to Ginny and told her to keep telling Harry how she really felt and what she really wanted to do. Ginny agreed, but told Ann that she could only do this for so much longer before she had to cut her loses and look for someone else. She wanted to have a family before she was her parents age. Ann hadn't gotten a chance yet to talk to Harry.

Mya remembered something she had read back in school, that could be a cure for Ann and found the ancient spell work book. In it she found the spell that would allow someone to see for up to 12 hours at a time. There was a slight burning sensation in Ann's eyes, but then the room came into focus. It could be renewed every 13 hours, so one hour of every day she would be blind again.

The whole group had decided that they needed a break and wanted to celebrate Ann's temperorary cure and came up with a brilliant plan. They would all meet a Fred and George's place and spend the night getting to know each other better and of course drinking. Everyone was to show up in their pj's. Some of the older ones in the Order didn't like the idea at first, but after Remus, Bill, Charlie and Sirius promised to be there, they stopped fussing. They were most concerned about Ginny and her being so young and "innocent".

Ginny was still upset that the party was almost cancelled because of her and even after she apparated to the twins flat she was ranting.

"Bloody imbeciles, if they would've seen half the things I've done! Thinking I'm still a freaking kid. Just because I'm the youngest and only girl. Bloody, freak'n!"

Mya and Ann just looked at one another in the kitchen and each grabbed a bottle of firewhisky and yelled, "INTERVENTION!"

The guys all looked at the screaming girl racing towards Ginny. Mya stepped back and let Ann tackle Ginny. Ann strattled Ginny across her stomach and grabbed the bottle from Mya.

"You my dear need to loosen up! Open up!" Ann then poured some firewhisky down Ginny's throat.

"Oi, your gonna drown her!" Charlie yelled out. Ginny drank the mouth full down without so much as a sputter. Both Ann and Ginny gave Charlie a one eyebrow raised look.

"Thank you I needed that." Ginny leaned up on her elbows. "I could probably shock the socks off this lot, with some of the things we've gotten into!"

Fred hearing what his sister said was a little shocked, but thought she was just saying it to make herself sound grown up.

"Ok little sister, lets see if you can shock our socks off. I saw we play a rousing game of truth or dare!" Fred looked smugly at his sister, thinking she would back down. His was truly shocked when she blurted out.

"Fine, but we're playing by the rules we played in training! No holds barred, anything goes, nothings off limits and nothing that happens tonight leaves this room! Anyone that can't or won't play by those rules, well there's the door!"

Everyone of her brothers looked at her and could only gape.

"Oh and you can't make Hermione do anything dangerous or harmful, for obvious reasons!" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Ann shouted, "let the games begin!"

Sirius was chuckling at the group as he seated himself on the carpet, along with the rest of the group.

"Since it was your idea Fred, you start."

"Fine Ginevra, thruth or dare?" Ginny glared at her brother at the use of her full name.

"Truth"

"What is the mostdaring thing you've ever done?"

"That's easy! One time on assingment, we had to capture and arrest a known sex addict, he was really into red heads, so naturally the job to capture him went to me. Throughout the whole assingment I lead him along, but never did anyhting with him. Finally he threw a big party and to show to all of his friends what is new girlfriend looked like. I ended up dancing on the tables, giving a few lap dances and then Ann and I got hot and heavy, although I didn't do anything to her! Needless to say there were alot of turned on men that night and a few wanted to do more than talk. Between Ann and myself we kicked their arses and caught the bastard literally with his pants around his ankles, wanking off to a video he had taken of Ann and I, just a few inutes before. It is kind of surreal watching a guy jerk off to a video of yourself!" Bill looked a little green and the rest of the Weasley boys didn't look too muh better.

"Oh come off it, yu bunch of prudes. You are all hypocrites! It's fine for you to do things with the opposite sex, but when it comes to me I have to remain the good little virgin. Well I hate to diappoint you, but I happen to enjoy sex very much, yes that's what I said, I GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY LOVE SEX ESPECIALLY ANAL SEX!"

"GODS Ginny, we really didn't need to hear that! I think I'm going to be sick!" Percy did look a particular nasty colour of green. The rest of her brothers realized she wasn't the same innocent little girl they had grown up with,she was still their little sister though!

"Hermione?"

"Umm, truth"

"Where was your first bj?" Bill and Draco spit out their drinks out. Ginny looked at Hermione and winked. Right away Hermione knew what she was asking and Hermione replied casually.

"In that bar we went to just off the training grounds. We were sitting with that table of guys" Ann fell back on the floor howling with laughter and all of the guys just stared at Hermione, not believing that their bookworm friend would have given someone a blowjob in a bar and under a table.

"I don't believe you!" George blurted out. "You would never give someone a blowjob in public!"

"There's a lot about me that you don't know, but I didn't give anyone a blow job in public. I did however have one!" Everyone looked confused, until Harry started laughing and soon joined Ann, who was still on her back laughing. Ginny was trying to hold her laugh in and finally gave up.

"Guys, a bj, is short for blow job, but it is also a muggle shot of liquer, with whip cream on the top and when you drink it, you can't use your hands and have to drink it all down with your head tipped back, then you set the completely empty glass down on the table all without using your hands!" Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Ron?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to strip down to just your boxers"

Ron stood up and pulled off his shirt and flannel pants and stood there in his chudley cannon's boxers. Bill and Charlie laughed at their brothers bright orange boxers and he quickly sat down. Ann threw pillows at them and told them not to laugh becuase they were a great team and one day they just may like cannons undergarments. They both laughed at her and told her that they would never love a colour that ugly or a team that bad.

"Ann?"

"Dare"

"Why don't you join me in my undressed state."

"Why certainly." The tall dark haired beauty stood up and started to peel her clothes off.

"Hey Ron, if you wanted to get her naked, you could have probably just asked her!"

"I just did!" Ron replied smugly.

Ron noticed a few of the males eyes were focused on his fiance's body and he turned to see her standing in a push up bra and thong, splayed with the cannon's logo and colours. Charlie had a bit of drool running down the side of his mouth and he looked like he had just been stupified. Remus gave Sirius a look and was bitting his bottom lip. Sirius looked at his fellow Maurader and could only roll his eyes in pleasure. Ann sat down and when she did her breasts bounced a bit causing a few groans.

Ron yelled at the group, "Oi, that's my fiance your having mental sex with!"

Ann smiled at Ron and leaned on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "let them have their fantasies, you will be getting the real thing in a couple of months." Ron could only smile at this.

"Draco?"

"Truth"

"How do you really feel about the baby?"

"At first I was scared because I wasn't sure how my father would react, if he would harm Hermione or the baby, but I think he is more excited about it than I am. Right now I am excited and scared. I can't wait for it to be born and I get to be a dad, but at the same time I am scared shitless. What if I royally screw the kid up? I wouldn't mind if Hermione stayed pregnant forever, pregnant women are the horniest beings in the universe!"

"DRACO!" Hermione hit Draco upside the head with the pillow she was leaning on.

"I'll show you horny! You can just watch next time, see if I do to you again, what I did last night!" Hermione huffed out. Draco had a look of a child that had just been severly punished and his favourite toy taken away. The guys in the group looked a little stunned at their brown haired friend and at what she had just implicated.

Draco recovered and turned to Sirius, "Black?"

Being a Maurader, he answered the only way he possibly could. "Dare!"

Draco smirked evilly and Sirius got slightly nervous. They were after all related and Draco had to have inherited some of his ability for trouble!

"You look like a bloke who is proud of your body, so why don't you give all of our ladies here a little performance. Something worthy of those muggle dancers, umm, Chip and Dale?"

Sirius had heard of the Chip and Dale dancers and knew they stripped and were very buff. He was a ladies man when he was younger, but that was a long time ago. Whatever a dare was a dare.

Draco was growing impatient. "Well have at 'er!"

Sirius stood up and Fred turned on the wizarding radio and quickly found a song with a thumping beat. Sirius began to sway towards the girls while slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt. The girls were whispering to each other and smiling. Ths song was almost over and Sirius had all of his clothes off, except for his boxers. He made a couple more gyrations with his hips and the song ended. Everyone clapped and the three girls all cleared their throats.

"Well it was a good perfomance for a first timer!"

"I completely agree Mya, but he needs to work on rythym and beat."

"I also agree with both of you. One other thing he needs to work on is seduction factor!"

"Hey, how come I'm being critized here? You lot have nothing to say, until I see you up here doing what I just did! I bet you couldn't do half as well!"

"Is that a dare there, dear Sirius?" George asked.

Sirius face turned into a smirk and one could tell what side of the family Draco had gotten that from. "Why yes it is! I dare these three lovely ladies here to give us a performance, better than mine, if they can."

The three put their heads together and whispered to each other. Ann spoke up. "We accept, but I have to put some clothes on first and Mya wll be able to sit this dare out, for abvious reasons of course! We also wanted to know, do we just dance to a song from the wireless or can we sing one?"

"Oi, have mercy on our ears!" Bill laughed out.

Percy, who had wanted to hear them sing said, "No let them sing, that will be part of their dare! What are they going to have to do when they fail miserably?"

"I hadn't thought of that. This almost seems unfair, kind of like taking candy from a baby. We could think of something very hard or we could go easy on them, I mean they are going to lose so bad anyway, that in itself will be embarassing enough!" Harry informed the group.

"Mr. Potter! I will take you up on your bet and make it double on my end. You can pick whatever you like for me to do to you, if I lose, but if I win you will admit what an arrogant prick you are and apologize profusely to me!" Ginny's eyes glinted in anger. She couldn't believe Harry was putting her down like that, he had never even heard her sing before. First he didn't believe her when she said she wanted to raise a family with him and now he was making her sound like a little child in front of her brothers. They already treated her like one as it was. They still stopped all conversations of anything of the sexual nature when she came into the room, saying it wasn't anything for her young ears to hear. Tonight she had had enough, she would show them exactly what Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley was doing during her training and time as a Huntress! She looked to Mya and Ann. Both girls knew Ginny needed to do this to finally prove herself to her brothers and show them she was no longer a little girl. She also had to show Harry that she knew what she wanted.

Ann had a very funny feeling this wasn't going to end they way the boys thought and especially the way Harry thought.

Mya walked over to the radio and waited for Ginny to nod her head. She tapped the radio and a song started up. Ginny started to sing and all of the boys looked at her with their mouths hanging open. Her voice was sultry and seductive. Her hips swayed and she ran her hands down her body.

Remember when we used to?.. We can do that again...  
I know I said it was over but if you ever wanna come over  
I think I got what it takes to make you feel nice  
Because you gave yourself to another  
But I suppose you haven't forgotten what my love tastes like  
And she won't fuck you like I do and you know that it's true cause  
I have what she hasn't got and I remember all your spots so

If tha mood should hit ya and ya wanna, baby I don't mind  
A little taste may relieve the tension I feel inside

Curl up in my cozy web this unbelievably delicious bed  
Oh, don't say no, that's not how this should go  
I've thought about you often, this feeling hasn't gone rotten  
Let's take a spin round that old block again you say  
She won't fuck you like I did, she's not into that wild shit and  
I have what she hasn't got...really? Well then

So if tha mood should hit ya and ya wanna, baby I don't mind  
A little taste may relieve the tension I feel inside

You always know what things to do to keep me wanting you,  
and also all the things to say to keep me comin your way  
due to the beauty preferred, its hard for me to be true to my guy  
cant be trust wit you in my world (i'm glued to the kush, ya heard?)  
no gas, my tanks empty, i'm stuck in your town  
the plan's to gently buckle you down and fuck you now...i wanna fuck you now  
only the truth is wit me, now im phenen to screw you swiftly  
now I don't mean to be rude with tha lips b.  
i'm guessin the mood just hit me

If tha mood should hit ya and ya wanna, baby I don't mind  
A little taste may relieve the tension I feel inside  
3x

When she finished all of the males jaws were on the floor. She looked at Ann and said, "Ann would you like to take the next song? I won't make Mya sing and dance, I don't think she would be too comfortable doing that!"

"Thank you Gin, that is very much appreciated!" Hermione smiled.

Ann walked to where Ginny was. "You have to help me Gin dear!"

Ann gave Ginny a very arroused look and crooked her finger towards her as the music started.

Wicked little girls, kissed the boys and made them cry  
Raisin' double trouble every time we pass them by  
And some might say we're wicked little girls  
With curves and kissers and pearly whites  
You better keep an eye on your boys and lock em up tight

You think that I'm a lady? You think that I won't fight?  
I'll make your eyes shine like a liliqoi moonlit night whoa oh  
You think you're my one and only, only?  
Sophisticated Yoni told me:  
"You gots to love livin' while you livin' or you won't love life"

I'm the high pimpstress, I'm honeybrown  
I'm the baddest bitch to ever hit this town  
Cornbread woman, yo ho and a bottle of yum  
I'm gonna have a party with my body, do ya wanna come?  
Well alright

Cause we're such wicked little girls, kissed the boys and made them cry  
Raisin' double trouble every time we pass them by  
And some might say we're wicked little girls  
With curves and kissers and pearly whites  
You better keep an eye on your boys and lock em up tight

Hey girls, I'm back again, that vixen no bell and that Bride of Frank…  
Bend the rules, headline "bad news", it's the Sisters of Salem, they on the loose  
Shakin' her caboose like Dottie, Octopussy like a James Bond hottie  
Smokin' like a Cuban, with a whiff like a rumor, better know what you're doing  
Or get kicked out right away, gonna hide away  
I'd advise you not to play with those

Wicked little girls, kissed the boys and made them cry  
Raisin' double trouble every time we pass them by  
And some might say we're wicked little girls  
With curves and kissers and pearly whites  
You better keep an eye on your boys and lock em up tight  
2x

Here come those devils, cheeky sneaky rebels  
Every day and every night, hot steppin is what we like

Wicked little girls, kissed the boys and made them cry  
Raisin' double trouble every time we pass them by  
Some might say we're wicked little girls  
With curves and kissers and pearly whites  
You better keep an eye on your boys and lock em up tight  
2x

During the song the two girls leaned and rubbed on one another. They gyrated up and down and their hips snapped in a very suggestive manner. In essence, they looked like they were having sex with one another, with their clothes on and standing upright. Ann's voice was dark and sexy. She breathed out each word. Ron was getting more and more aroused as he watched her. The other guys were also feeling a might bit tight in the pants! Ann sat down beside Ron and he immediately grabbed her and snogged her dizzy. All the others whistled and gave wolf calls, secretly wishing it were them in Ron's place.

Harry was also very turned on and he wanted nothing more than to take Ginny back to one of the bedrooms and have a very long night with her. Ginny however stood in front of everyone tapping her foot on the ground.

"Mr.Potter, I believe that you have an agreement to complete!"

Harry stood up and walked up to Ginny. "I am the worlds biggest prick!Gin I am very sorry I didn't believe you when you said you could sing and dance. I am sorry I made fun of you and most of all I am so sorry I made you feel useless."

"Harry, thank you for apologizing I appreciate it, but what I really want you to apologize for was not believing my dreams, the ones I really want. Do you not think I know what i want, what I've always wanted?"

"Gin, I know you want to have a career and I won't let you sacrifice your future just to do something that you would make me happy! I want to marry you, but not until you have had a chance at a career and the life you really want!"

"Then you will never marry me Harry because in order for me to do what I really want, I have to get married first and then have children. I am sorry Harry, if you don't see our relationship as serious enough and you don't take my dreams seriously. Even though this without a doubt will be the hardest thing I have ever done in my life, for myself and my future dreams I have to! I hope we can remain friends, you are the best one I've ever had!" Ginny put her hand on Harry's cheek and cupped it. She had tears rolling down her face. She quietly whispered, "goodbye Harry!" She disappeared with a small pop.

Harry stood there for a moment stunned. He turned to Ann and asked, "what did she mean by that?"

"Harry I want to show you one of my personal memories." Ann walked up to Harry and put her forehead to his while the rest of the room looked on.

_Harry was whisked into a bedroom. On the floor sat Ann, Ginny and Hermione. They were all in their pj's._

_"Ok Gin, now that we've all taken veritaserum, what are your dreams for the future?"_

_"Everyone believes that I want this big extravegant career and all that, but really I just want to fall in love, get married, have lots of kids and stay home and be a wife and mother."_

_"You're going to have to marry someone rich!"_

_"No just someone I love!"_

_"What if you can't find someone who you love or what if you do and they don't want to get married or have kids?"_

_"Then I'll keep looking until I find someone who wants everything with me!"_

_The vision faded and Harry found himself in front of Ann once again._

"Harry, she found love with you! She gave you all of her love and she wanted to give you a commitment and kids too, but you pushed her away. Ginny is a very passionate person. She has had this dream since she was a little girl. If Ginny can't find all three with someone, she will keep looking until she does!" Ann went back and sat beside Ron. Harry finally realized what had just happened and what he had just done. He collapsed to the floor and sobbed into his hands. After a few uncomfortable minutes he looked at Hermione and Ann. "Is there any way I can get her back? Is there any hope for me?"

Hermione looked at her honourary brother and said, "If you are willing to sacrifice a lot, including all of your dignity, there might be hope for you, but you will need to do exactly what we say!"

"Yes, yes, I will do whatever it takes, I don't care what it is. If it gets me Ginny back, I'll do it!"

The two girls went and sat beside the depressed bespectacled boy and started to outline a plan to win back the love of his life.

_Sorry it took so long to update,I started this chapter thenmy keyboard is a wireless and it "caputed" on me, so I had to go and exchange it for a new one.(Thank god for warranties!) It took a couple of days to get in because mine is a little advanced for all of the work and classes that I do(autocad, computer design etc), so they don't carry it on the shelves. You don't know how hard it was for a die hard computer junky, who usually spends 7+ hours on it a day, to not have access to it for 2 days. It's like cutting cold turkey, not recommended!_

_Please review!_


	26. Author's note!

_**A/N: Just wanted to let everyone of my readers know that I have less than 2 **_

_**weeks before I move, so it's down to crunch time. I will have to leave the fics **_

_**for a couple of weeks, at least until we get moved, but I promise to continue **_

_**them, so please watch out for the updates. I will not leave them undone. I **_

_**have come to think of them as my kids and want to see them finished, but I **_

_**couldn't just end them suddenly, especially when I have so much more **_

_**planned for both of them.**_

_**Hope you will continue reading and reviewing!**_

_**storiesareourdreamscometolife**_


	27. She's my girl

_Here is another chapter for my loyal readers! _

It had been a couple of weeks since the "incident", as everyone was calling it. Harry was still trying to convince Ginny to take him back and which had resulted in him spending loads of galleons. He had purchased her a necklace with the matching earrings, bracelet, and anklet. He figured a ring would be a little too personal at the moment. He bought tickets for her and 11 of her friends to go watch her favourite Quidditch team play, in the executive boxes. He even paid for her to go out and get a full day spa and beauty treatment. Most of her brothers, each time they saw Harry, would cough out "whipped"! The girls thought all of his effort was very romantic, including Ginny. Still she would not go out with him, although they did start to tak to one another again. Harry thought that if he had to court her all over again, he would, she was more than worth it. Well he thought that up until Oisin started soming around and spending more time with Ginny. Harry looked at his competition one day, he was tall, strong, seemed to think the world revolved around Ginny and Harry grudgingly admitted Oisin was very good looking, but he would never admit that out loud, even under torture. He finally decided to ask Ginny on a date, only to learn that Oisin had already picked her up to go out somewhere. It looked like he had officially lost her and he didn't like the feeling at all. He needed to talk to Hermione and Ann.

"Hey girls, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Harry, what do you need."

"I think it's official, I've lost Ginny for good!"

"Why would you say that?"

"She is out on a date with Oisin right now and I don't think she has even noticed all of the things I have done for her."

"Harry? When you have been talking to her, have you said anything specific at all?"

"What do you mean, like what?"

"Well, have you said sorry for being a complete and utter prat, for not believing her, for realizing that you were absolutely wrong and whatever she wants to do in her life you will support her totally, even if she chooses to have her life with someone else!"

"I don't want her to have her life with someone else, I want it with me."

"Would you rather her have a happy life or you to have a happy life?"

"I want her to have a happy life. I guess that may mean it won't be with me, huh?"

"It could be, but I have a feeling that for her to be the happiest, she needs to be with you. Again, have you apologized?"

"No, not really. Guess I should."

"That may be a good idea, it could be that is all she's waiting for. You know Ginny, she has never really been into material things. A poem written by you means more to her than going out to eat at the fanciest restaurant. Think about what we said, remember, it's only advice, how you decide to use it is up to you."

"Thanks, I think I know what I need to do now!"

Harry walked away from the conversation a little happier. Now if he could just get everything else to work out exactly like he imagined it.

Harry had his chance the following night. Ginny was sitting in her room when Harry knocked on the door.

"Gin, can I come in?"

"Sure Harry."

It felt strange to be sitting in the same room that less than a month ago, they were crying out each others names on the bed.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Ok, what's on your mind!"

"I know I have been a complete and total git. I am so so sorry I didn't believe you when you told me about what you really wanted to do with your life. It wasn't my place to tell you what you felt. I hope you can forgive me and we can at least be friends again. I know I don't deserve you and I wanted you to know that I will never doubt you again. Whatever you decide to do in your life I will be there completely to support you, whether it is as a friend or more. I want you to be happy and I hope you can find someone who can make your dreams come true." Harry stood and started for the door.

"Can I say something?" Oh gods, Harry thought, she is going to tell me to get lost.

"Umm, sure"

"I have already found someone." Harry's heart dropped down to his stomach. Of course, Oisin was the perfect man for her. Well he would just have to suck it up and as they say, grin and bare it. He quickly realized that Ginny was still talking.

"That person make me feel alive. That I am the only person when I walk into a room. He makes me love!"

Harry went over to Ginny and hugged her. "Whoever has made you happy, he better keep doing it, or he'll have me to answer to."

"Well that's a first, I've never heard of anyone threatening themselves before. It is actually kind of romantic!"

"What do you mean threatening themselves?"

"Harry you may have saved the wizarding world, but brilliant you aint! I was referring to you, you dolt!"

"Me?"

"Yes you. All I was waiting for was for you to apologize. I didn't need all of the gifts, although they were nice. I wanted to realize that I can have dreams different than everyone else tinks I should have. I didn't want to give you up, but I wasn't going to sacrifice my life behind preconceived notions of what I should and shouldn't do."

"Wow!"

"Yeah wow, now are you going to stand there looking shocked or are you going to get our realtionship started again by kissing me?"

There was no more talking for quite a while, as Ginny and Harry got to know each others bodies once again.

One morning an owl flew into the kitchen and waited patiently for someone to take the letter from it's leg. Charlie took the letter and saw that Ann's name was on the front.

"ANN, you've got a letter."

Ann came bounding down the stairs and reached for the letter, but Charlie held it up over her head. The rest of the Weasley boys came into the kitchen in time to see Ann reaching over her head for the letter, her already short top coming dangerously close to exposing her breasts. Everyone of them knew what Charlie was trying to do, including Ron.

"Hey, Charlie, give her the letter!"

Charlie obliged and handed the letter to Ann, who quickly opened it. She stood for a few moments reading it. Then she looked up and smiled at everyone.

Ron was curious and asked, "Well what has got you smiling this morning?"

"This letter, it's from Gringotts. I am suposed to go in today and go over my parents will and the inheritance."

"I thought you didn't get that until you turned 21 and only if, ...you know!"

"Yes Ron I know, but this letter saws I have to come in and look things over. Maybe I need to make sure everything is there and in order, although I have no idea what should and should not be there." She turned to Bill and asked, "Will you come with me tomorrow and help out with the paper work? I need an executor!"

"I would love to, sometimes those Goblins can be nasty little buggers, especially where money is involved."

"Ron, I need you to come with me too, for moral support!"

They sat down and ate breakfast and the three got ready to go. Fred and George had suggested they all meet for lunch and it was agreed.

Bill, Ann and Ron arrived at Gringotts and headed inside. Once there, Bill lead them to the counter that handled wills. They waited for quite a while before anyone would acknowledge them and when the Goblin finally did he was rude and gruff.

"What are you doing over here wasting my time for?"

Bill spoke up and said, "We are here to read the will of the Argenti's"

With this name spoken the Goblin straightened up and looked over the group. His eyes rested on Ann and he addresses her.

"I apologize for the greeting. You will need to come with me. Your friends can wait here."

"No they cannot sir. This as you know is Bill Weasley, he has been appointed my executor and this is Ron Weasley, my fiance. They will be joining us."

"Very well, follow me." He lead them into a back room and left for a few minutes before coming back with a small box.

"Only you can open this box! It must be opened by a blood relation, with blood! I must prick your finger and then you will let a drop fall onto the lock. I am sure you know the stipulation for opening it. If you are a virgin, it will open and you can go through everything and inspect the catacomes, a key will be given to you. If however you are not, the box will remain locked and our business here is done. Your hand please." Ann placed her hand in his tiny one and felt the sharp prick of the blade. The blood beaded up and slowly dropped onto the lock. For a moment nothing happened and Ann began to get nervous, she knew she had never done anything to compromise her inheritance, so why wasn't it working. Suddenly the lock fell open. The Goblin reached inside and pulled out papers and placed them in front of Ann.

"These are the papers, most of them are several years old, so they have not been updated. We will get on that right away and have the new figures for you." He made a copy of all the papers and left the room.

Ann looked over several of the papers and was astonded at what she saw. There were more properties then she could ever know what to do with and it seemed her parents held stock in quite a few large companies, including Firebolt, Nimbus, Ollivanders, and Quality Qudditch supplies. It also looked like her parents had set up a fund for the ministry to use for ministry held dinners, balls and the sort. It also looked like the current minister was using this fund for his own personal dinners and parties. Well this would be stopped immediately and every cent paid back. Just as Ann finished reading through another paper that stated her parents were in fact owners of the Chudley Cannons, the Goblin came back into the room.

"We have worked put the current figures." He handed Ann the new papers and she began to read over them.

There was no way one person could have this much money. even if she spent a million galleons everyday for the rest of her life, she still wouldn't spend half of this. She slid the papers to Bill who looked them over and whistled. Ron was still in shock about the Cannons.

"When you are ready, we can go down to the vaults."

"Sir, can I make any changes to these papers?"

"Of course, they are yours now."

"Then I would like to make my fiance the sole owner of the Cannons." Ron looked at Ann and started to protest, but she held up a hand to silence him. "Happy Belated Birthday, I kno I am a quite a few months late, but better late than never." She turned back to the Goblin who had the corresponding paper in his hands and he waved his wand over it and then handed it back to Ann. On the page it now read that Ronald Bilius Weasley was the sole owner of the Chudley Cannons. She handed the paper to Ron and he beamed with pride.

"Wow, their really mine!"

Ann smiled at her fiance. "There are a few other changes I want made and I will right them down for you before we leave."

"Very well, shall we head down now?"

The small party headed to one of the carts and soon were zooming deeper and deeper under Gringotts. When the cart came to a rest, Bill looked at the door and shook his head. Ron saw this and asked him what.

"We are about as low as you can get in the vaults. There are a few families that have their vaults this low and they are still a level above us."

The Goblin opened the door and all of them stepped inside. The room was enormous. You couldn't see the back wall or the left wall. There were neat piles of gold everywhere. In some areas were clothes, all hung neatly. Other areas had trunks of jewels and in others there were books. Some you could find everyday in any book store others that were antiques and still others that were probably so rare, this may very well have been the only copy in existance. Bill, Ann and Ron spent the next couple of hours going through as much as they could. They would need to come back again to finish. As they were leaving Ann handed the Goblin the changes she wanted made.

"I will get these changes done right away. The last one, we can do also, we do have the proof, but we are going to need a reassurance that our name will not be dragged through the courts, if there is a trial."

"You have my word, besides, once this comes out everyone will know that it was entire not your fault and you took the steps to remedy the problem."

"Thank you my Lady!"

The three walked out of Gringotts and headed to the Leaky Cauldron.

"What was that you were talking about with the Goblin back there?"

"Oh, I found out the minister has been stealing funds from my family to use for his own personal use and I am charging him with theft!"

"WHAT! If he is found guilty, he will be impeached and possibly even kissed. If one of his new laws holds up!"

"That is what I am hoping for."

Ron looked at Ann, and felt a sense of pride well up in him again. He put his arm around her and they walked into the bar.

They found everyone sitting down at a table already and joined them. Ann took a sack out of her purse and palced it in front of the twins.

"I would like to invest in W.W.W. I want to be kept a silent partner though!"

The twins opened the bag and looked inside, then they looked at Ann.

"We appreciate the gesture, but we can't take this much. This wouldn't make you a partner, it would make you a full out owner." This statement spiked everyones curiousity.

"I want to remain silent, whatever my title!"

"Definetly. There is enough here for us to open the shop in France and totally stock it and pay employees for the next 10 years."

"See you did need it. Consider it a gift from one family member to another."

"You know if you ever get tired of Ron, we will gladly fill in for him. We won't mind sharing you!" Ann laughed at the two and put her head on Ron's shoulder.

"I think it will be a very long time before I give him up, but it's nice to know I will have someone to fall back on, even if I will never need to rely on my back up." Ann then kissed Ron on the cheek. Lunch was a lively affair after that with Ron's brothers ribbing him about being whipped, but each secretly wanting to be in his place.

Ron had almost forgot about his gift from Ann, until he put his hand in his pocket.

"Hey guys, anyone fancy going to a quidditch game?"

"Sure, but how can you afford it?"

"You are looking at the new owner of the Chudley Cannons!" All of the males looked between Ron and Ann and started to laugh.

"Only you would be excited about owning that team!"

"I don't see you owning a quidditch team." Ron cried. Ann put her hand on his leg and patted it comfortingly. Ron hugged her closer and all of them finished their meals and headed out in diffierent directions. Bill agreed to meet with them the next morning to finish going through everything.

_please review!_


	28. She's an animal

_I apologize for taking so long to update. Hopefully this chapter will make up for my lateness_

Ron and Ann arrived back at the Burrow and told Mrs. Weasley everything they had seen in the vault. They also told her about the current minister and his personal use of public money. Mrs. Weasley was very happy that someone could finally get at the minister. After helping to start a late lunch, Ron and Ann went outside to play a game of quidditch with the rest of the group, who were now all back from their various jobs. Harry filled Ron in on what he had missed that day and what they were expected to do the next day. Ron was only able to get one day off to go with Ann, so tomorrow, she would be on her own. Hermione had decided she couldn't stand sitting around Malfoy Manor any longer and went and got a part time job at Flourish & Blotts. To say that Draco wasn't pleased was an understatement, but he conceded when Hermione told him it was either she gets a part time job, where she was guaranteed she would be reading through new books and classifiying them accordingly or she could stay at the Manor and turn all of Draco's clothes pink and frilly, along with the rest of the house, and she proved her seriousness by turning Draco's favourite suit and his personal office, just that colour, complete with lacey frilly pillows and curtains!

The game had just started and the teams took to the air. Everyone was having a blast and they decided after a while, not to bother keeping score. Ron had greatly improved his keeper skills and George commented that he could probably give Wood a run for his money. This made Ron's chest puff up in pride and Ann's heart fluttered at seeing her fiance so happy. Everything was going great until Harry noticed Ann was just sitting her broom staring off into the distance.

"Ron, what's up with Ann?" Harry asked his red headed best friend.

"Don't know mate. Maybe she's taking a breather!"

"Have you ever seen her need to take a breather before?"

"I guess not, but if I go over there, someone's gonna score!"

"Why not just call a time and stop the game for a minute?"

"What! Stop a quidditch game? Just to snap her out of her day dream? I'll just have Fred or George send a bludger towards her, she'll see it coming a mile away and snap out of her daydreaming to get out of the way. Oi, Fred, George!"

The twins came flying over to their younger brother and liked his plan of attack. Personally they thought he coddled and protected Ann too much.

"Ron I don't think that's a good idea. She's looking kind of worried and scared right now. Fred I think you should just go and snap her out of it, by talking to her."

"Oh come on Harry, don't be such a spoil sport. She'll block it in plenty of time."

Ginny came over to them and was soon followed by Bill, Draco, Blaise and Charlie. Hermione was on the ground looking at the group gathering in the air. Oliver and Marcus came from the other end of the pitch followed closely by Dean and Seamus.

"What are we all doing sitting around like a bunch of wenches at tea time?"(love that line from Pagemaster) Seamus asked the group.

"I don't know what your parents told you about different genders Finnigan, but we are definetly not wenches!" George informed their Irish friend.

"Hey speak for yourself." Ginny piped up. "So what are we doing?"

"These three here, thinks it's a good idea to go and send a bludger at Ann, to snap her out of her day dreaming"

Ginny looked over to her friend and at the same time Fred took off towards her to take aim. Ginny noticed Ann starting to twitch and knew what was coming. Before anyone else could respond she took off after Fred.

"Fred don't you dare. She won't respond, you'll kill her. Please don't!" Fred had never heard his sister plead like that before and he slowed his broom down. Ginny flew by him and was soon coming closer to Ann, who was now shaking almost violently.

Ginny knew she didn't have much time. "MYA, HELP!" The whole pitch heard and when the guys saw Hermione running to where Ginny and Ann were in the air, they took off towards them. It took Hermione a little longer to get there because of her stomach, but soon she was standing underneath the two with her wand out and ready.

Ginny could see the others hovering in the air around them.

"Gin, what's going on?"

"She's transforming, stay back!"

"Doesn't she do that all the time?"

"Yes, but this is a new one. Whenever she has a new transformation, one she has never done before, it is always extremely painful for her." Just then Ann let go of her broom and was pluging to the ground. Ginny dove down after her and so did several others. She was falling faster than anyone could fly and her body hit the ground with a resonding crack.

Hermione looked at her friend in horror. "I couldn't stop her, she was falling too fast and she was too heavy." Ginny landed her broom and kneeled down beside Hermione.

"This looks like it's going to be a painful one."

Ron came beside the two girls and asked what he could do to help.

"There is nothing we can do right now. She is going to have to go through this." Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed Dean lifting his wand and pointing it at Ann.

"What are you doing Dean?"

"I'm just going to do a pain relieving spell on her to help out."

"Don't, it will only make things worse. They do the opposite when she is changing." Dean nodded and lowered his wand. Ann started thrashing around on the ground and a deep moaning was coming from her throat. It soon increased to a wailing and then to agonizing screaming. She arched her back and then looked at Ginny.

"Get back!" was the only thing she could get out to Ginny.

Ginny pulled Hermione back with her and told everyone else to step back.

Hermione put her head on Draco's shoulder and said to Ginny, "I haven't seen her in this much pain since she changed into the dragon last year."

"I know!"

They watched their friend roll onto her stomach and dug her fingers into the earth. She then arched her back up and a cat like roar was emitted from her. When she looked at the people in front of her her eyes were pure black and not a trace of white could be seen. Her bones were cracking and twisting. Her skin was changing and filling in over the new shape her bones and muscles made. She crouched low to the ground and then pounced up in her new form. She roared and took off around the pitch. No one moved as they watched her run. After running around for a few minutes, she came back to the group and they all took a step back. It was a natural reaction when a Nundu approached you. She went right up to Ron and nudged his face with hers. He tenatively reached his hand up and began to rub her neck, right behind her ears. Her purring got louder and louder.

Bill, Fred and George were laughing so hard and teasing Ron that he wouldn't run from a Nundu and could turn one on, but when it came to human girls he would run the other way and couldn't turn one on if his life depended on it. Apparantly the Nundu in the group didn't like this statement because she came bounding over to the three and pinned them under her powerful paws.

Hermione found this amusing and casually said to the three, "you do realize that is still Ann and she can hear and understand everything you are saying?"

They all nodded their heads and apologized to Ron. The Nundu backed off and started to transform back into her human form. Hermione grabbed Draco's cloak from him threw it over the half girl, half cat.

"Hey, that's my new cloak. I don't want it on the ground."

"Shut up and quit being such a selfish prat!"

Everyone looked at the couple in shock, not because of the fact that Hermione told Draco to shut up, but because he didn't make any smart comments back and even said, "yes sweetie."

Ann opened her eyes and saw the group standing around her. She looked down at herself and noticed she was covered. She looked at her two friends and mouthed a thanks.

The males in the group now understood why Hermione covered her. From under the cloak they could see one of her long shapely legs sticking out and it didn't have a stitch of clothing on. She stood up and fastened the buttons down the front. It was still too big for her and slipped off of her one shoulders. There were several suppressed groans and even some drool dripping on the ground from the male witnesses. Ron went up and put his arm around her and lead her back into the house, Ginny and Hermione followed. When they were inside Marcus turned to the group and asked, "Are you sure she is engaged to Ron? No offense, but she could have any male in the world. All she would have to do is blink and I can guarantee she could get an army of guys to kill for her."

"Too right you are. I don't like to admit this, but for once I agree with you whole heartedly." Everyone stared at Oliver when he said this. Even though they got along, it was still a well known fact that Oliver and Marcus were and forever would be rivals.

"Yes guys, they are engaged and from what we can tell, very much in love."

"Are you sure your "little" brother can handle a woman like that? She might be too much for him!"

Fred and George looked at each other misheaviously and rubbed their hands together.

Charlie looked at the two and nudged Bill. "Ok you two, what is going on in your corrupted minds?"

"Us...

...corrupted?

Why I...

...never!

Just for that,...

...I don't think we'll tell you!"

The remaining Weasley's just rolled their eyes and said fine and started to walk away. This stratagy always worked with the twins.

"Ok fine, fine, we'll tell you. We think we should have a bachelor party for Ronnikins and there we can give our ickle brother some older brother worldly advice. Like how to properly please a woman."

"Um guys, you do know that Ron isn't a virgin, right?"

"We know, but he may as well be. Have you ever heard some of the girls he's been with? I am ashamed to call him my brother. No skills at all! It's really quite sad." George pretended to whip a tear from his eye.

"Ok, who has he been with?" Everyone looked to Harry for the answers.

"I don't know everyone he's been with, but I know a few!"

"Ok tell us and we can go and talk to the girls and see what Ronnikins is lacking, then we can give him pointers."

"I really don't think he'll want you talking to all of his old shags!"

"Come on Harry, be a sport or we could let Ginny know a few past secrets, you would like to be kept hidden!"

"Fine, I'll do it! He's been with Lavendar Brown..."

"I've been with her too!" This came from Dean.

"Me too!" Seamus replied.

"OK, who hasn't been with Brown?" Draco asked the group. Bill, Percy and Harry raised their hands.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah, it was last year at the big dinner the Daily Profit had. She was there and completely drunk. Who was I to turn down a really horny girl in her knickers and bra. She was ok!" Charlie shrugged his shoulders at the group.

"I agree, she's ok, but not exceptional!"

"Let's make this easier, why don't we name a girl and raise our hands if we've been with her. Harry, you raise your right hand if you've slept with them and your left if Ron has."

"Pansy Parkinson?" Everyone in the group raised their hands, except Harry's right. Draco just smirked and looked at Blaise.

"It looks like everyone has gotten a ride on that broom!"

"Potter, you never got to experience Parkinson?"

"Nope and I don't plan to!"

"Too bad, she does this amazing thing with her tongue when she's giving you a blow job." Blaise supplied and the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Loony Lovegood?"

Fred, George, and Seamus raised their hands. Bill looked at his twin brothers in surprise.

"You've been with Luna ,she's like a little sister to us!"

"Maybe to you, but not us."

"We understand why horny twins over there went for her, but Finnigan, I at least figured you would have some taste! Why would you get together with Loony?"

"She's double jointed!"

Comprehension dawned on many of the male faces and Fred and George sat back and smiled smuggly at the group.

"How many girls do you know can take us both on at once?"

"You mean she had both of you at the same time?" Charlie was astonished.

"Yep and practically wore us out too!"

"Lets get on with it." Marcus was getting impatient.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Flint!"

"Parvati Patil?"

A few raised their hands.

"Padma Patil?"

A couple raised their hands.

"Millicent Bulstrode?"

Marcus raised his hand. Everyone turned and looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Why her man, out of all the girls, why her?"

"I was very drunk and very horny. She was there and more than willing!" He shrugged at the group.

Blaise shuddered and made a retching sound.

"I didn't say I enjoyed it!"

"Ok, Ok. Hermione Granger?" When Draco said this both he and Harry glared at each person.

No one raised their hands, but the group didn't know if it was out of fear or if none of them had not actually been with her.

"You mean to tell me, Ronnikins hasn't been with her?"

"Nope, they decided it would be too weird and never got that far, but I do know she has been with Krum."

"Krum as in quidditch superstar Viktor Krum?" Oliver was Krum's biggest fan.

"Yeah, they went to the Yule Ball together in her fourth year and stayed in touch after that. They finally slept together when she was in her sixth year."

"Ginny Weasley?" This time all the Weasley boys and Harry glared at the group. Dean and Seamus looked away.

Finnigan, Thomas, you're telling us neither of you slept with my sister, even when you went out with her?"

"No we didn't!"

"You didn't do anyhting with her at all?"

"We didn't say that..." Seamus realized his mistake and quickly shut up.

"What do you mean by that little comment? Care to elaborate?"

"I've done other things with her, but not slept with her."

"Please continue."

"I... we... "

"Yes?"

"Ivegonedownonherandshewentdownonme."

"Did you just say what I thought you said?"

"I think he did dear brother. When was this?"

"fifthyear"

"You mean my sister was doing that kind of stuff when she was in her fifth year?"

"No, I was in my fifth year, she was in fourth."

"Oh that makes it soooo much better. You do realize now, we are going to have to kill you?"

"Hey, that's not fair, what about Dean?"

"Oh yes, we almost forgot about Mr. Thomas!" The boys looked expectantly at Dean.

"We did the same thing, but she was in sixth year this time. She was big enough to make her own decisions and I also think that she was old enough in fourth year. In fact she has been older than all of you since her first year. If you don't like it, kill me, but you all know I'm right." No one said anything because they all knew Dean was right.

"Onto the final contestant. Aenigma Argenti?" There were lots of sighs and looks of longing, but no one raised their hands.

Oliver looked astonded. "You mean to tell me a witch that gorgeous and none of us has ever been with her?"

"No one has been with her Wood!"

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked.

"I mean Flint, that when my brother marries her, he is getting a honest to goodness virgin for a bride!"

"Whaa! You mean your brother gets a virgin and the rest of us are stuck with left overs?"

Draco glared at his ex team mate. "Not all of us are settling for left overs."

"Yeah," agreed Harry!

"I didn't mean it like that. How many of you can guarantee that you will be marrying a virgin when you finally do get married?"

No one raised their hands.

"See! So why does your brother need advice and help? She isn't going to have anything to compare it to anyways, so how will she know if he is bad or good?"

Some of the others agreed with this, but Fred and George just shook their heads.

"If Ron complete sucks at this, then I think she will know. Do you want her to go around for the rest of her life, thinking all guys stink that badly? That would be an insult to all men and I will not allow a member of our family to tarnish the male reputation that way! We are going to have a bachelor party for Ron and I want everyone to write down some advice to give him, to help him out!" Fred finished up just as Ginny and Hermione came outside to join the group. The men all quickly changed the conversation to quidditch and when the two girls got near asked how Ann was doing.

"She's fine, now. Whenever she changes for the first time, it really takes the micky out of her. Don't go suggesting to play quidditch or anything for the rest of the day. She is too stubborn to admit she's hurting and will play anyways." Ginny looked at Hermione and smiled.

"So boys, what were you really talking about before we got here and don't tell us it was quidditch because that just isn't going to fly!" All the men looked astonded at the two girls.

"How did you know we were talking about something else?"

"Oh please! Men are more obvious than a stampeding herd of hippogriffs when it comes to trying to cover things up!"

"We mind as well tell them! We were planning a bachelor party for Ron. Do you two have any ideas." Bill gave every male a look that clearly said to keep their mouths shut.

"You could do what the girls are doing!"

"Sorry, but men really aren't into sitting around, sipping tea and gossiping!"

"Who said anything about doing that. We're having a bachelorette party, not an old ladies social! No my dear boys, we are going to be bringing in a stripper, male of course, having lots of booze and a few rousing games of Truth or Dare and I've Never!"

"Men don't play games, they're for kids."

"Maybe when you play them they are, but you've obviously never seen a bunch of drunk women play those games before. Very XXX rated!"

"Your not going to be drinking are you Hermione?" Draco looked at his girlfriend worried.

"Of course not, I'm not daft! I will stay completely sobber. I will however be participating in the games fully!"

"Where did you get your stripper from and do they have females there?"

"He's actually a friend of ours. It's what he does for a living! I could ask him if he has any female friends who would like to do a bachelor party!" Ginny commented.

"You had better tell him not to ask Ann though. That would make for quite a story. The stripper at your bachelor party is your own fiancee!" Both girls started laughing and most of the guys looked on.

"What do you mean not asking Ann?"

"Where do you think I learned all of my moves from? Ann is actually a very good dancer. She is extremely flexible and athletic. She does yoga everyday, if you guys were awake at 5am, you would see her."

Marcus couldn't resist and asked, "is she double jointed?" All the other men knew where his question was coming from and leaned in to hear the answer.

"I'm pretty sure she is, she can bend her legs over her back and touch the ground with her feet beside her head, so yeah she is! Why?"

The men in the group all did a low groan and the two girls thought it was because they were thinking about the uncomfortable position that would create and the pain. They were partially right, but they were thinking about the possiblilities of that position.

"You know what you girls are doing doesn't sound like a bad idea. Maybe we should ask mum if we can have it here?"

"Sorry, we've already got it booked! We asked mum last month. She said whoever asked first would get it and the other group would have to go someplace else because she wasn't going to host two bachelor parties, a shower, a wedding and a reception."

"When did mum say this?"

"About two months ago when everyone was sitting around the dinner table! By the way, she sent us out to tell you dinner was almost ready and that all of you are supposed to stay!" The whole group got up and made their way to the lopsided house. When everyone was seated at the table Ron came down and said that Ann had gone to bed for the night. Some of the guests were disappointed but were quickly placated with the great meal.

The next morning found Ann on her way to Gringotts and before she knew it she was in her families vault again. She skipped over the stuff she had looked at already and started to sort through the new piles. Around lunch time she decided to take a break and headed for the door. On the way there she stepped on a book that had not been there before, bending down, she picked it up and turned it over. She gasped, in her hands was the book that everyone thought was only a myth. It was Merlin's personal potions book. It held all of the potions that Merlin himself had made up and used. Some of them were used today, but most, the last time they were made was when Merlin was still alive. On the first page it read:

"Only those found worthy can read the potions within. Turn to the next page, it's a good place to begin!"

The poem sure was weird, but Ann shrugged and turned the page. The page was blank and Ann felt slightly disappointed, suddenly words and letters started to swirl around and soon formed a potion on the page. Ann read through it. From her experience with her grandmother she knew this was a very complex potion, very complex. From the looks of it, even a potions master would have difficulty with it. There were more ingredients in it then any other potion she had seen before and some of them were so rare, she wasn't sure if she would be able to get them anymore. She was going to attempt this potion anyway. It was next to impossible to do, but if it worked, this could mean a whole new life for some people. She tried to take the book out of the vault, but it flew back in, she then tried to do a duplicate spell onto another piece of parchment, but found it wouldn't work. She then tried writting down the ingredients she would need, but found that didn't work either. How was she supposed to remember the long list of things she would need? She decided to remember a few ingredients at a time and get those, then come back and memorize some more and keep doing that until she had them all. Memorizing the first 10, she set out to find the Goblins to tell them she was leaving and to gather the ingredients and have some lunch. She learned from the Goblins that day that she would still have to remain a virgin in order to keep her inheritance, until she turned 21. The wards around the vault were set to recogonize if she was not and would not allow her in. When she turned 21 the wards would collapse and she would be allowed in no matter what. "Oh well," she thought to her self, "only a few more weeks to go!" She exited the building and set out into Diagon Alley. When she went into the first store she realized that surpirsingly she remembered all of the inredients in the potion, not just the 10 she memorized. She quickly gathered up everyting she needed from that store and headed to another the get more things. On the way she grabbed a sandwich and ate while she walked. It had taken her a coupe of hours in only two places and she was getting tired, but she wanted to go one last place before heading home. She looked around and made sure no one was watching, then she slipped into Knockturn Alley. Little did she know that two pranksters had seen her head down the dark alley and wondered where their future sister in law was heading. George slipped out after her, while Fred stayed and manned the shop.

Following for a while, he finally saw her head into a dingy shop and he waited outside around the corner for her to come out. George knew this place sold very hard to find and illegal things. What would Ann need to get in a shop like this? Quite a while later she came out with a package under her arm and shrunk it down and quickly put it in her pocket. She took one last look around and headed out. George stayed far behind and when they finally came back to Diagon Alley, he went directly to the shop.

"Thought you were never coming back there dear brother!"

"She was taking a long time. She went into Randolphs!"

"You mean illegal Randolphs?"

"No, the nice one that sells flowers and such! Yes the illegal shop, do you know of any other Randolphs?"

"What was she doing there?"

"I didn't see what she bought. I figured if I went into the store she would see me."

"I say we keep an eye on her."

"Yes, but we're going to need some help." Both twins looked at each other and at the same time said, "Bill and Charlie!"

Fred went over and floo'd to Bill's office and told him emergency brother meeting and then did the same to Charlie. When both older boys stepped out of the floo, they looked around expecting the rest of the Weasley boys to be there.

"Where is everyone else?"

"It is just going to be the four of us. We need your help! We have to watch Ann!" After telling the other two of what they saw, it was agreed that all of them would watch Ann and if needed would bring in Percy to help too. They would not under any circimstances let Ginny or Ron know about this. When the meeting ended, two closed their shop, while the other two went to lock their offices and head to the Burrow for dinner.

At the Burrow Ann had set up the attic to make the potion. It should only take two weeks to make, then it would have to sit a week. She would need to watch it constantly and add everything at the precise time, one mistake and the whole thing would be ruined. There were only two more things that she needed to get for it, but those things weren't needed until the very end. She would be cutting it very close, but if she had timed everything right, it would work out. Hearing everyone home she went down stairs and greeted the group. She noticed that the twins and Bill and Charlie kept staring at her and it started to make her uncomfortable. She was stared at once when she was little, by an older male and it ended up with her being attacked. It seemed this man was a pedophile and really liked little girls. Nothing happened because some neighbour boys saw and came over to stop him before he got a chance to do anything, but ever since then, men staring at her made her very uncomfortable.

The men staring noticed her figiting and thought this to signify her guilt. They kept watching her throughout dinner and as soon as dinner was finished she bolted upstairs. Fred and George looked over to Bill and Charlie and nodded slightly. They all got up and excused themselves and headed up the stairs, saying they needed to get a few things from Fred and Georges old room. When they got to the top landing they quietly opened the bedroom door and there standing with her back to them was Ann, in all of her naked glory. She had something in her ears and was dancing and singing. Fred remembered Harry once telling them it was called a portable discman. You put a shiny metal disc in it and you could hear music. Charlie and Bill were behind the twins and hadn't seen into the room yet.

"Are we going to go talk to her or stand out here all day?" Charlie pushed the twins out of the way and looked in just in time to see Ann swivelling her hips around.

"Oh gods!" Bill looked in next and was treated to Ann running her hands down her sides. All four guys watched from the door as Ann made her way over to a drawer and pulled out some knickers and a bra. The knickers hung low on her hips and looked almost like really short shorts, the bra was a matching colour and just as she was turning around to face the door Bill quickly put an invisiblity and a silencing spell on them all.

Ann noticed the door was partially open and went over and shut it. Luckily for them, all of the guys had managed to slip into the room before the door was shut all the way. They sat along the far wall and watched the girl in the room. She continued to dance around. The bra she wore only enhanced her already well endowed breasts. When she started undulating and grinding her hips Charlie felt himself harden. This wasn't the reaction he should be having to his future sister in law and he tried to think of anything else. He squeezed his eyes shut and thought of Snape wearing sexy lingerie, but that just turned into him thinking of Ann in that same lingerie. He then thought of Dumbledore and McGonagall going at it. He shuddered and for a few minutes it worked, but then the two people quickly morphed into him and Ann. He was really getting horny and to top it off, now he had disturbing mental images of two of his old pofessors. Man he really did need to get laid and quickly. He bet none of his other brothers were having this particular problem, they all had regular shags and were probably in perfect control of themselves right now. If he would have been able to see the others, he would see his older brother rubbing himself through his trousers and Fred with his cock in his hand already, stroking up and down. George was the only one who wasn't touching himself and that was only because he put a freezing charm on that part of his anatomy. Charlie couldn't control himself any longer and reached in and pulled himself out and quickly worked on his already rock hard member. It only took a few minutes until he could feel the warm jets of liquid covering his hand. He cleaned himself up as best he could and careful tucked himself back into his pants. Just then there was a knock at the door and Ann threw a robe around herself. She opened the door and Ron was pulled in. The others saw her lean up and start snogging him. Ron shut the door and returned the favour whole heartedly to Ann.

While kissing Ron's neck, Ann whispered in his ear, "pease stay calm and don't react to what I'm about to tell you, promise? Your brothers are in the room right now and have been watching me. They are invisible and don't think I know they're here. I say we give them a real good show, what do you think?"

Ron answered by giving Ann a deep moan. He was going to kill his brothers and he wanted to do it right now, but Ann had said this was the perfect way to get revenge. He would kill them after. Ann pushed him towards the bed and he laid across it. She climbed on top of him and started to slowly undress him. Kissing down his body. Ann's back was to where the rest were sitting and they couldn't see Ron's face, only hear his moans. His pants followed his shirt and soon his underwear were on the floor too. If they could have seen each other, it would have been very comical. All four Weasley's had the exact same expression on their faces. One of longing and thinking, what a lucky bastard their youngest brother was. Their attention was once again drawn to the bed when Ron gave a low grunt and said, "gods Ann" There they saw their future sister in law with her head bobbing up and down on their brothers cock. Ron's hands were tangled in her long dark hair and he was moaning. He started to pump up into her mouth and Ann moaned around him. This went on for a little while until Ron's pumping became eratic and he growled out another, "gods Ann!" and then stilled. Ann stopped her bobbing and they could see her swallowing. She brought him out of her mouth with a pop. She then went and licked him clean.

"I don't know how it's possible, but you get better at that everytime."

"I just have a really good teacher!" Ann smiled at her fiance.

Ron laughed and hugged her. "You realize, when we get married, I have a lot to make up for?"

"No you don't. I really enjoy doing that to you. I would do that to you all the time if I could."

"You are going to kill me woman!" Ann got up and threw some clothes on. Ron put his clothes quickly back on and followed Ann out the door. They had almost forgotten that the other four were there. Half way down the stairs Ron quietly asked Ann, which of his brothers were in the room and she told him, all but Percy. Ron filed this information away for later.

Meanwhile up in the room Bill lifted the spells and looked at his other brothers. They were all flushed and breathing heavy.

"Complete honesty time! Was I the only one who got off on that?"

"No dear brother, I think we all did!"

"How can Ron hold out for that long? Watching a witch like that bob up and down on you, I wouldn't last half as long as he did. Hell, I didn't last half as long watching from a distance!" The others agreed.

"Why is it we need to give Ron a bachelor party again?"

"For advice and besides it's a tradition in the muggle world."

"I think our little brother could give us some advice!"

"Too right you are Bill, but still, this is a legitimate excuse to go out and get hammered."

Bill and Charlie laughed at Fred's reasoning.

George, who had been quiet the whole time spoke up. "What do you say we spy on the girls party and see what they do. We can invite all the other guys and that could be our party. It will save on costs and we not only get to see one, but many drunk horny woman!"

"I think you may actually be onto something there dear brother. We'll talk to the rest of the group and see what they say." The four brothers left the room and apparated back to their flats, planning the perfect party for their youngest brother.

_Hope you liked it. Please Review!_


	29. She's almost mine

_a/n: I am sure most of you have read my a/n on All for You, so I won't repeat it here. These new characters I am introducing are actually based on real people. They are some of my best friends, my sisters, you could say, because there is no other way to describe them. I wanted to get their permission first before I used their personalities and looks in my story, so that is another reason for my slight delay in updating. Iam proud to say I have gotten permission from them all,to use their real names, family origins and nationalities too. Please enjoy._

It was now less than 2 weeks away from the wedding and Ann's birthday. The potion she had been working on was almost done and she had sorted and cataloged everything in her parents vaults. There were many things she was going to get rid of and other assests she was going to liquidate. Her and Ron were planning on going out and picking out a house this coming weekend and the party the girls had planned for her was tonight. It was just going to be a few girlfriends hanging out at the Burrow and having fun.

In the meantime Fred, George, Charlie and Bill were still following Ann around, but hadn't caught her doing anything illegal yet. They thought that maybe she was seeing someone else, but that idea was soon squashed. It was bothering them that they couldn't figure out what she was up to. They knew the girls were having their party tonight and that 3 of Ann's friends from the US were coming over for the party and wedding.

Ann burst into the Burrow around 3pm and saw all of the boys sitting around the table playing cards. Poker to be exact, a game Harry had taught them.

"Are you done cleaning the house. Gin is going to be here any minute with Sumukhi, Diata, and Reyna." Ann's words were ended with a noise from outside. It seemed that Ginny had arrived with their guests. Molly came downstairs almost on cue and gave all of her boys a reproachful look. Ginny came in the door carrying a suitcase and a bag.

"Ann here could you take this for a minute. Sum has once again brought her entire wardrobe." Ann shook her head and took the bag from Ginny. Into the room stepped 3 very different girls.

Molly came over and introduced herself and each of the girls did the same in turn. The first was darker skinned, like she had spent a year out in the sun. She had black hair and large black eyes. She stood around 5'5". On her arms she had bangles running un and down the entire length. If they had to guess where her family originated from they would have to say India and they would be right. She had a delicately manicured hand and introduced herself as Sumukhi, but that she went by Sum. Her voice was soft and whispering. The girl next to her was very dark skinned and tall, about 5'9". She was very thin and wiry and her hair had tight curls all over that had formed themselves into an afro, but somehow on her it made her look sexy. Her black eyes penetrated everyone and she shook Molly's hand and introduced herself as Diata, but told everyone to call her Di. Her voice was deeper and had a musical quality to it. The last girl was very tanned and had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She stood only at 5"2", clearly the shortest in the group, but her voice was the loudest of all. She didn't seem to be shy in the least and quickly let everyone know her name was Reyna, but that everyone was supposed to call her Rey. She had a very strong Spanish accent and talked with her hands alot. Just as they were getting done introducing themselves, Hermione stepped out of the floo, with Draco right behind her and looked at the three girls and squeeled. The other three girls saw Hermione and her now big belly and squeeled back. All of the men in the room just rolled their eyes.

"Look at you!" Sum exlaimed resting her hand on Hermione's belly. Di laughed at Sum, she was always the delicate one in the group and a complete girly girl. Rey came over and cocked her one hand on her hip and with raised eyebrows asked Ann,

_(translations at the end)_

"Escucha encima de usted la perra loca. Usted escurr y no nos dice donde usted va y después incluso no nos incomoda al buho a decirnos sus bien. I hacia fuera a ensuciar encima de su pequeña cara bonita. ¡O apenas puesto un casquillo en you." while she was saying this she was waving her other hand around and shaking her head. Percy and Bill looked decidedly uncomfortable at the conversation and Ron asked what was being said. Bill shushed him with a wave of his hand.

"Well hola a usted también¡Quisiera verle intentar, puta! Viene aquí y me da un abrazo." Ann gave her an unimpressed look and the other girls were trying hard not to smile.

"¡Cómo téngale been?"

"Good, realmente bueno! Umm, pienso que debemos comenzar a hablar inglés, cada uno bueno de miradas perdidos o el pissed!"

"Well que los dos que mira igualmente están trastornados porque un experimento ellos ha estado trabajando un mes y una mitad encendido no resultaron. El que esta' con los cristales mira siempre como él tiene un palillo empujó demasiado lejos encima de su asno. ¡El que esta' con el pelo largo está intentando calcular fuera de contra-maldice, él es un triturador de la maldición, él consigue generalmente una mirada vidriosa cuando él está pensando, la que se construye bien consiguió el hogar enviado con lesión y dicho no volverse hasta que lo curan completamente, trabaja con el kind?"

"Not de dragons."

"Your de el cual sé, no he tenido una ocasión de pedirle el yet!"

"Ask él ahora, él mira yummy!Hey ellos que lo hace todo, pero usted sabe me he sentido siempre sobre el heads!"

"The rojo dos en el extremo de la tabla soy aurors y apenas conseguido detrás de una misión difícil bonita, de lo que he oído!"

"Están intentando calmar abajo y relax.I podría ayudarles a relajar, si me necesi."

"Soy seguro que usted podría, pero tengo mis vistas en el curso rojo de head."

"Of que nunca caminaría en su territory."

"The haired el oscuro se toma ya también, pero no oficialmente. El ya él y de Gin!"

"Gotch, así que quién se ha ido para mí a la presa on."

"The uno con los cristales, think?"

"Ohh de I, él tiene esa cosa caliente del nerd que se enciende. ¡Me pregunto si él es siempre profesor jugado y before?" At this Percy jerked his head up and looked at the two girls and Bill was holding his sides with laughter.

"You del estudiante va a corromper la puntería pobre de boy."

"I solamente a por favor!"

The other girls were all red faced by this time and Percy kept eyeing the Spanish girl.

"Well Perce, you may not die a virgin after all!" Bill slapped his younger brother on the back. Percy glared at him and went back to looking at his cards. This peaked all of the males attention and they pressed for more info. The girls gathered their belongings and headed up to Ginny's room. Once they cleared the room Bill told the others what had been said. Everyone laughed at Percy's expense. Percy sniffed at them and said that Charlie better watch out because Rey also had her eyes on him. Charlie looked to Bill for confirmation, who nodded in the affirmative. Charlie wasn't sure how he felt. The girl was very pretty, but he thouht they would clash too much. He was rough and sometimes agressive, he had to be for his job. He wanted a girl who was quiet and calm, something the opposite of him. Sum looked like the kind of girls he had dated in the past. He shook his head and went back to playing the card game.

_I will update again sooner. Please excuse my abysmal Spanish, I actually translated from the French that I know and the slight amount of Spanish that I actually do know and Also from Rey, but the translations from her were done over the phone, so! Please R&R!_

_Translations_

"Listen up you crazy bitch. You run off and don't tell us where you are going and then don't even bother to owl us to tell us your alright. I out to mess up your pretty little face. Or just put a cap in you."

"Well hello to you too! I would like to see you try, whore!"

"Come here and give me a hug. How have you been?"

"Good, really good!"

"Umm, I think we should start speaking english, everyone kind of looks lost or pissed"!

"Well the two that look alike are upset because an experiment they have been working a month and a half on didn't turn out. The one with glasses always looks like he has a stick shoved too far up his ass. The one with the long hair is trying to figure out an anti-curse, he's a curse breaker, he usually gets a glassy look when he's thinking, the one that's well built got sent home with an injury and told not to come back until he is fully healed, works with dragons."

"Your kind?"

"Not that I know of, I haven't had a chance to ask him yet!"

"Ask him now, he looks yummy!Hey they all do, but you know how I have always felt about red heads!"

"The two at the end of the table are aurors and just got back from a pretty difficult mission, from what I've heard! They are trying to calm down and relax."

"I could help them relax, if they needed me to!"

"I'm sure you could, but I have my sights on the tallest red head."

"Of course I would never step into your territory."

"The dark haired one is already taken also, but not officially. He and Gin!"

"Gotch ya, so who's left for me to prey on."

"The one with glasses, I think?"

"Ohh, he's got that hot nerd thing going on. I wonder if he's ever played professor and student before?"

"You are going to corrupt the poor boy."

"I only aim to please!"

Again Please R&R!


	30. She's got too much information

Tonight was the "girls night in" as Ginny had taken to calling it. When the invitations were sent out they read:

You are Invited to A Wild Night of Drunkeness and Debauchery for Females Only

come let your hair down, leave off the makeup and wear your non sexiest pj's

There will be no males to impress, no bosses arses to kiss and no deadlines that need to be met.

Liquor drinks and fatty, greasy foods will be provided

There will be pumpkin juice for those who need it(Hermione!)

We will play risque games and nothing will be off limits, so come prepared!

Please RSVP by owl to the Burrow

Come help us support Ann as she leaves the single womens group and moves onto the married life.

She will be the first one of us to leave Singledom and we need to send her off on a Blaze of Glory!

For any confirmed Bachelorettes out there, a funeral march will be played for you at the end of the evening!

The invitations had been sent out and most had come back. There was one that couldn't make it. Padma was going to be in the middle of a trial and since she was the judge, she couldn't skip out. Ginny and Hermine were now organizing the occupants of the Burrow to get ready for that evening. Most of the Weasley men were grumbling and complaining about having to work, when they weren't even invited. Rey quickly quieted them by saying that they were welcome to join the females on their in depth discussion, on whether the tampon or the pad was better for heavy flow periods, they were planning on having that night. Everyone worked away and soon it was time for the men to depart. Once again, it was brought up about the unfairness of not being able to stay. When Sum and Rey entered the room each holding a box of something, they handed one to Fred and the other to George. Each guy looked at the item in their hands, screamed, dropped it and apparated away. The others looked on in confusion and Charlie reached down and picked up a box, it quickly hit the floor and Charlie disappeared. The others decided not to risk picking up th boxes and followed Charlie. Ginny looked at the two in confusion and reached down to one of the boxes. Soon a howling laugh could be heard coming from Ginny. She passed the box to Ann with tears running down her cheeks. Ann soon joined her and before long every female was in tears. There in Hermione's hands was a box of femine tampons for heavy flows and on the floor still was a box a femine pads for heavy flows.

The girls were sitting in the living room on pillows, surronded by nachos with all the toppings, chicken wings, stuffed potato skins, bacon wrapped water chestnuts, pigs in a blanket, firewhisky, Magners, Harvey's Bristol Cream, Metaxa Private reserve, Midori, Alize, Chambord, assorted Whiskeys, Rums, Scotches, Vodkas, Tequilas, Rums, Wines and Champagnes. In fact they had so much liquor Mrs. Weasley had commented that it looked like a liqour store in the living room. They were all currently getting into Truth or Dare.

"Angelina, is it true that the twins are identical in every way?" Parvati asked.

"Do you mean in every, every way or just looks?" Angelina gave a sly smile.

"Every, every way!"

"Well not really, Fred tends to be a little more aggressive, but not in a bad way and George is really tender!" When Angelina finished the rest of the girls were howling and baying. Unknown to them the guys were all upstairs in the attic watching and listening. The guys had went and planted SpyEyes all around when they were cleaning. An invention of Fred and Georges, that was completely undetectable.

"Both of you slept with Angelina?" Bill asked somewhat impressed.

"Yes, I was in sixth year and Georgie here got her about a year after we left school. Must say she is one of the better ones, but we both ageed that we weren't going to do that anymore, unless we were both taking on the girl at once." Fred told his impressed brothers with George nodding.

Harry shushed them all when Angelina was asking Ann a question.

"Ann, how far have you really gone with Ron?"

Upstairs Ron was looking at his brothers who were grinning slyly at him.

"Well we've kissed and I've given him a blow job a few times, but other than that, nothing else really." Ron blushed furiously as his brothers were all razing him. Fred was motioning with his fist like it was holding onto a pole into his mouth and sticking his tongue in his cheek. Harry was making moaning noises and Bill and Charlie were immidating Ron, "oh Ann, Oh Ann!" George was so busy rolling on the floor laughing that he couldn't really do anything else. Percy shocked everyone by saying that if Ron wasn't sure what to do with a woman, he could have a talk with him. Charlie made a comment about the blind leading the blind! Draco and Blaise were smiling at Ron and the rest were laughing.

Ann turned to Ginny and asked truth or dare. Ginny of course being a Weasley chose dare.

"I dare you to hop up on the table and give us all a show!"

Ginny went and hopped on the table and asked Hermione to start the music. A punching beat came on and Ginny started to shift her hips to the beat. She spun around and dipped low enough that her butt touched the table. She walked from one end to the other and kicked her leg out and bent her head back. Some of the other girls were making catcalls and holding up galleons and knuts. Ginny slowly slid her boxers off her body and kicked them into the crowd, under she had on a pair of very sexy v-strings. She turned her back to the crowd and wrapped her arms around her body and lifted her top half way up her back, then let it drop, she did this a couple more times before she finally flung the top into the crowd. She was now topless. She gyrated her hips around in a circle till she was facing the group. Her hands were still covering her breasts. She dipped her body down and she snapped her head back when the music finished. All of the girls were acting like they were at a concert and had just been informed the leader wanted to meet them. Rey came over and grabbed Ginny and kissed her full on the mouth. The other girls laughed and went back to sit down while Ginny retrieved her top and boxers.

In the attic the Weasley boys were desperately trying to block the tv's and Harry was torn between watching his girlfriend and blocking the view of the other males.

"Potter, you had better put your tongue back in your mouth, that's my sister down there. If you ever want to have any children with her, you had better keep this horny lot from seeing all her glory or we will remove that ability." Bill informed the younger man.

Harry, not thinking clearly at the time, blurted out, "those are the panites I bought her!"

"Why would you buy my sister those kind of knickers?" Asked a very irrate Charlie.

"I wanted to see how she looked in them and damn does she look good!"

Ron tugged on Harry's arm to snap him out of his daze and leaned closer to him, "Harry mate, you are my best friend and you know I am all for this relationship, but right now I am torn between ripping your balls off and saying way to go. Please don't make the decision easy for me!" Harry nodded at Ron in understanding and quickly blocked the tv. Bill peeked to see if she was done and caught Rey walking up to her.

"What the BLOODY HELL?" Every male whipped around to the tv and caught the last bit of Ginny and Rey in a lip lock.

"What was that?" was the general question inthe room. Harry thought it was really hot, but he kept his comments to himself.

Downstairs Katie asked Rey why she did that and the reply was, "Because I wanted to, and I've known Gin long enough that she knows I'm joking. I don't swing that way. I'm..."

"...addicted to dicks, all kinds, shapes, sizes and colours!" finished off Sum, Di, Mya and Gin. Rey looked at the other girls and laughed.

"See I could never like girls in that way, they don't have the right equipment." Rey said cheekily.

There were a chorus of amens from all around. "Besides how am I supposed to compete with Harry?"

"Amen to that!" shouted Ginny. The rest all laughed.

The game continued with Ginny asking Rey truth or dare.

"Truth!"

"Most of us know you have a thing for red heads, and that you can be pretty wild! Which one of my brothers do you think could handle you or you at least want to handle you? Don't you dare deny it because I saw you drooling when you laid your eyes on my brothers!"

Rey thought for a minute then asked Ginny, "do I only have one to pick or can I pick more than one?"

"As many as you think it will take!"

"Ok, let me see, well the one with glasses has a lot of potential. I would bend over his desk anytime he asked."

"You mean Percy? Why him?" asked a skeptical Parvati.

"You can't honestly tell me, you haven't noticed his good boy, rule abiding image? Those are the ones who are usually wild in bed!" Some of the other girls agreed and sighed.

"I think I would take the other one too. The one who works with dragons?"

"Charlie! Why?" helped Ginny.

"Lets see, broad shoulders, muscles, tanned, works with dangerous creatures. Can't you picture getting slammed into a wall by him, with your legs wrapped around his waist?"

"Ok, enough info, these are my brothers you are all drooling over. Quite disturbing really."

"You were the one who asked!"

"I didn't ask for details though!"

Upstairs Percy and Charlie's faces were red from both embarrasment and being turned on. The rest of the guys clapped them on the back and told them to go for it.

The party continued on and the girls slowly became more drunk, except for Hermione of course. The games they played were,"I've Never", Truth or Dare, Shot contest, Chugging contest, and they talked. Man could girls talk. Get a group of them together in a room and if you had five minutes of silence, it either meant they were all asleep or dead. The guys were surprised they hadn't run out of things to talk about. They learned things about women, that no man should learn, no man wants to learn and other things that every man wants to know. By the next morning the guys were completely exhausted just from listening to the girls and all the information they had absorbed.

They came downstairs to a living room full of passed out females. Hermione was allowed the couch and was sleeping on her side. Draco went over to her and gently picked her up and apparated her to Malfoy Manor. The other men went over to various girls and apparated them back to their various houses. Harry carried Ginny up to her room and Ron did the same with Ann. Charlie reached Rey first and easily lifted her into his arms. Percy picked up Sum and headed towards the stairs. The twins looked at each other and then down to Di and shrugged their shoulders. George retrieved Di. Bill and Fred started picking up the mess and straightening out the living room. Who knew girls could party like that!

_Please R&R!_

_Another one done. Next chapter will contain the wedding, revealing the potion and administering it._


	31. She's better than I can imagine

Ann woke up with the sun shining in her face. She got out of bed and opened the curtains. It was a beautiful day out and to make everything perfect it was her birthday and her wedding day. She quickly dressed and went downstairs. Molly had made her a huge breakfast of all her favourites. She was very quickly joined by the rest of the girls. There were loud pops outside and the boys all came trudging into the house. Molly laughed and said they must have smelled the food. The house and yard were already decorated for the ceremony that night and a little place in the back of the yard was set up for something else that Ann had planned. She wouldn't tell anyone what it was, but just told them to be patient and they would see. She finished and asked Ron to join her outside.

"Ron, I need to ask a really big favour of you. I am making a potion and before you ask what it is for, you will find out tonight, so please don't ask! I have one last ingredient I need to get for it. It has to be added just before it is consumed and well I need your help to get it."

"I can't get you any illegal ingredients, I could lose my auror position if I did."

"It is nothing illegal, besides if it was just that I could have gotten it myself!" Ann smiled shyly at him.

Taking a deep breath Ann pushed on. "I need to obtain virgin's blood, fresh and freely given. Since I'm still one and I don't really want to give it to anyone other than you, I kind of need your help!" Ann pulled out 4 empty vials with stoppers from her jeans pocket and showed them to Ron.

"I have charmed all of these to fill up as soon as my naidenhead is broken. As long as they are in the same room as I am, they will fill, at least with as much blood as I supply! Are you ready, can we go?"

Ron stared at her for a moment and then squeeked out, "now?"

"It would be the best time since we both will be busy the rest of the day and and the potion needs to be taken as soon as the sun sets. Please?"

How could Ron say no. He had wanted this for the last 8 months. He wrapped his arms around Ann, looked around to make sure no one saw them and disappeared with a pop. If he would have concentrated a bit more he would have seen 4 red heads hiding behind a tree. They all looked at one another, nodded their heads and followed his apparation trail. They landed in Ron's and Ann's new home and could hear moans coming from the bed room. Following the noises, Bill cast a charm on the door and it quickly dissolved. Charlie, Fred and George tried to hide, but Bill waved at them and told them that the charm would seal out noises from outside and that inside the wall was still there. All the boys grinned.

Inside Ron had Ann against the wall and was now making his way down her neck. Ann had her head rolled back and was running her hands up and down his back. Ron had all of her buttons on her blouse undone and he slid it off her body. His hands came up slowly and brushed against her globes, making her shudder. She pulled his shirt up over his head and returned the favour by tweaking his nipples. This earned her a low moan from him. Pleased with the results she ran her hands over his chest and abdomen and started to plant little kisses all over him. Ron reached behind and unhooked her bra and her more than abundant breasts spilled out. Ron admired the view for a moment before he leaned down and placed kisses along her collar bone. His hands molded her soft flesh and her nipples stood out against the palms of his hands. He took one of them into his hot mouth and Ann threw her head back and let out a moan. This spurred Ron on and he soon found her pants and had them lying on the floor. She felt left behind, so she removed his pants and reached into his boxers. His hardness, evidence that he was enjoying this very much. She wrapped her fingers around his width and stroked him up and down. Ron ripped her underwear away and kicked off his boxers. Ann went to bend down in front of Ron, when he stopped her.

"Not this time, this time it's all for you!"

"But I want to help you!" Ann pouted.

"Trust me, as soon as I put him into your wet, tight, hot core, you will help him more than you can imagine!" Ron dropped his voice so it was just a whisper and emphasized each word into her ear. It sent shivers and goosebumps down her body and she could feel between her legs becoming moist. Ron picked her up and carried her to the bed. Laying her on it he climbed over her and started kissing up her legs. When he reached the junction between her thighs he carefully parted her legs and looked down on that part of her body for the first time. Was there no part of her body that wasn't gorgeous? He cautiously flicked his tongue over the tight bundle of nerves and Ann gasped and arched her back up. Ron smiled into her leg and went back to what he was doing. Each lick sent a shiver up Ann's back and she grabbed onto the sheets. Ron then slid his tongue down to her opening and gently pushed it in. His tongue was boneless, but she still felt so tight to it. Ron wondered if he would be able to last long once he got himself in her, so he decided that he should let her finish at least once before he even attempted to push into her. His hands pushed themselves up to her breasts and he tweaked both of her nipples. The low gutteral moan that came from deep in Ann's throat only encouraged Ron to continue. He alternated between flicking his tongue against her clit and sliding it up and down her slit, while his fingers kept worrying her nipples.

Ann felt like fire was travelling up and down her spine, her legs and arms started to tingle and she felt between her legs tensing up. She laced her fingers into Ron's scraggly hair and her hips were thrusting into his face.

Ron knew she was getting close by the movements and the noises she was making. His timing had to be perfect. Just as he heard her scream his name and tasted the tell tale sweet taste of release, he got up and quickly thrust into her. She gasped at the sudden shock of pain and grabbed onto Ron's thighs. Ron watched her the whole time and whispered words of comfort to her. It killed him to see the tear slip down her cheek, but he knew there would be less pain this way. He watched her for signs that it was ok to continue.

Ann watched Ron and knew he felt bad for what he had to do. His eyes never left hers and she listened to his words of love. That same emotion shone in his eyes. It had hurt, but the pain wasn't so bad now. Another thing she knew was that the faster it was done, the more blood she would be able to get. Did Ron know this too? She looked into his eyes again and saw that he was waiting for her to make the next move. She nodded her head and felt him slowly slide out of her, then plunge back in. The first coupe of times there was a burning sensation, but that quickly faded only to be replaced by a pressure building in her spine. She could feel every detail, vein, ridge and outline of his shaft as it pushed in and out of her. She reached up and brushed the hair out of his eyes. She could feel sweat starting to form on his brow and hairline. Se wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hands up and down his back.

Ron knew he wasn't going to be able to last much longer and he reached between them and found her spot. Rubbing it gently with his thumb he could hear her moans getting deeper and longer. No longer able to stop himself, he thrust as deep and as fast as he could. Both of their breathing quickened and he could feel Ann tightening up. He placed both hands on her hips and sat back on his haunches, bringing her with him.

Ann was still on her back on the bed, her hips resting on his. This new angle made him go deeper and Ann could feel him hitting a new spot. It felt like she had to pee, but it felt so good, she didn't want it to stop. She suddenly felt her body explode with electricity and then go numb. She felt like she was floating. Sensation came back a second later and she could still feel Ron moving in and out of her. Her orgasm had not stopped yet and continued to squeeze him.

Ron felt Ann explode around him and heard her scream his name. He thrust harder and could feel his balls starting to thighten up. He didn't know it was possible, but she got tighter around him. He looked down at her and the sight that met him, sent him over the edge. There was the love of his life, head thrown back, lust and love pouring from her eyes, chest rising and falling rapidly and her tight walls still clenching around him. He slowed his thrusting after he was finished, he wanted to bring her down slowly. When he finally felt her loosen up a bit he stayed in her and laid down carefully on top of her. Both laid there for a while, panting and reveling in the sensations they had both just caused each other. Ron pulled out gently and rolled beside her. He drew her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. They laid that way for about half and hour until Ann sat up and said they should get going. They got up and did a few cleansing spells in themsleves and got dressed.

Ann reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a few vials. Each one was filled with a red liquid. Ron asked her if that was it and she just nodded her head.

"How did you know if you did it quickly we would get more blood?"

"I didn't, I was just trying to do it in a way that was the least painful for you!"

Ann didn't know it was possible, but she loved this man even more. They wrapped in each others arms and disapparated with a pop.

Landing back at the Burrow, Ann went inside to start getting ready while Ron went to the back yard to see if any of the men needed any more help.

"So good of you to join us Ronnikins!" Fred called over.

George had to get his two knuts in and added with a smirk, "you had better sit down, we wouldn't want you straining yourself. Especially after the morning you just had and the night it looks like your going to have!" Both twins waggled their eyebrows at their younger brother and walked off.

Did they know? Ron shook his head and started towards Bill and Charlie.

"Have a good morning there Ron?" Bill asked. Charlie didn't say anything only smirked.

"Ok you right bunch of gits, what are you all playing at?"

"Calls us gits, you hear that?" Fred supplied

"What a way to treat his older, more experienced brothers!" George finished

"Although I have to say after witnessing this morning, he isn't lacking in the experience department either!" Charlie busted up laughing and bent over, clutching his sides.

Ron glared at all of his brothers and in a low menacing tone asked, "what exactly is meant by that comment?"

"Nothing at all dear brother, nothing at all!" Bill tried to calm his brother, who's temper was the worse out of all the males in the family.

Ron had already figured out what they had meant, but he figured he would just let it drop. After all it would be him doing that with Ann for the rest of his life. He knew his brothers probably witnessed some of what they had done. Let them keep that memory, let them think about that each time he laid down with Ann, let that keep them warm at night. For once Ron had something his brothers had never had before, not even Percy. Being a very close family they talked about everything, especially the boys and especially about their sexual experiences. He knew for a fact that none of his brothers had ever been with a virgin. He was the first and not only that, he was marrying her. Ron thought about it all. He had finally slept with Ann, it had been better than he could have ever imagined, better than all of his other experiences put together. She was smart, funny, could cook anything and some things better than his mum and to top it all off, she was drop dead gorgeous. Ron felt his pants tighten a bit at the memory of what Ann looked like naked. Tonight wouldn't come soon enough for him.

Bill noticed the far off glazed look on Ron's face and nudged Charlie. Fred and George saw both of their older brothers looking at Ron and noticed his look also. Ron leaned against a tall tree thinking of what else he would like to do with Ann and thinking that he would need to find out just how adventurous she was. He didn't want to scare her off on the first night, so he would stick to the basics, but there were somethings that he really wanted to try, eventually.

"I think Ronny is imagining what he will be doing tonight!" George smiled at his twin.

"Right you are George and I think it is quite a good dream he's having too!" Fred answered.

Ron turned to his brothers and gave them a shit eating grin, raised his one eyebrow and slowly replied, "yep and I am also imaging what the girl looks like that I get to do that to and how I get to do that to a woman, that gorgeous, for the rest of my life!" Ron turned and walked away from his brothers, leaving them stunned and speechless and also thinking over what he had just said. There was nothing to tease him about, hell they all wished they could have been him at that moment.

_Please, please R&R. I am already in the process of writting the next chapter. I decided to split up the chapter and so the next will be the wedding and the potion and another surprise! Please R&R, Thanks!_


	32. She's a bride

_ok confession to make, I did a REALLY big stupid! I wrote this chapter and one for each of my other stories, then "thinking" I saved them, closed down my computer. I was going to go over them the next day for spelling, grammar, etc, and when I went back to retrieve them , guess what? They weren't there, why's that you ask, because I didn't save them the first time! Moral of the story, never "think or assume" you have done something, especially at 3am, always "know and check and double check" to make sure it is done. That is our lesson for today kids and now onto the story!_

Ann ran up the stairs and into her bedroom only to come face to face with a smirking Ginny and a very pregnant Hermione sitting on her bed. Sum, Di and Rey were standing near the bed.

Ginny held up her hand when Ann went to apologize. "I don't want any details, it is my brother after all, just tell me if you are happy and sure!"

"Absolutely and positively!" Ann answered immediately.

Ginny nodded her head and stood up to help get Ann ready.

Hermione struggled to stand up and looked at Ann. "I don't want to know details either, best friend and all!"

Ann nodded her head in understanding. Molly came into the room and started organizing all of the girls clothes, makeup and hair styling products into various sections around the room.

"Come on girls, the wedding starts in a few hours and none of you have even started to get ready yet!"

Hermione waddled over to the vanity that held the hair styling proucts and reluctantly grabbed a brush. "I mind as well get started on this, since it will take the longest."

Ann and Ginny had been watching Hermione and her waddle and couldn't resist teasing her.

"Mya, if you waddle any more, you are going to topple over."

"I know, I can't believe I have almost 2 months left, I feel like a beached whale. I just want this to be over with."

Molly was watching the young witch out of the corner of her eye. "You know dear, you could be carrying twins. I was quite large with Fred and George!"

"No, I am not, you take that back, that's just evil to say to a pregnant woman!"

Everyone laughed at Hermione horrified expression.

"Can you imagine Draco, if they did have twins?"

Hermione pouted and crossed her arms over her now more than ample breasts.

"Not fair, ganging up on the pregnant witch."

"Come on, we should get started." With that statement everyone got down to business.

In the guys room, all of the Weasley brothers, Draco, Blaise, Marcus, Seamus, Neville and Dean were gathered around getting ready. Bill and Charlie kept snickering and casting glances at Ron. Harry wasn't there yet and Ron was getting nervous.

"Calm down Ronnikins, Harry will be here soon. He had to go and get Colin and Luna. You know how Luna can be sometimes and Colin is probably trying to gather all of his equipment for the pictures."

Ron glanced out the window again and say Harry making his way up the walk, with Luna and Colin in tow.

They had asked Colin to take pictures for them and since Luna had been a neighbour of the Weasley's growing up and of course married to Colin, they invited her along too. That marriage had been the biggest surprise out of them all, but for some reason, they seemed to compliment each other perfectly. It was arranged that Colin would take the girls pictures first and then come and do the guys. Harry entered the room and smiled at Ron.

"Alright there Ron?"

"Yep!"

"Ronny here is having second thoughts!" Came the remark from one of the twins.

"I am not. I have never been more sure of anything in my life!"

"Well then he is thinking that Ann is having second thoughts. We told you Ron, never let the girl you want to marry see your manhood before you trap her, otherwise she will see what you are lacking and run to better pastures!" This time it was the other twin.

"Stuff it you two! Don't listen to them. If you are lacking, there are lots of other things you can do to make up for that!" Bill informed him, trying to keep a straight face.

"You would know all about that right Bill!" Ron came back.

Everyone in the room laughed and Ron felt a little of the tension leave. Harry patted Ron on the back and reassured his friend.

"I don't think that Ron has anything to worry about, from the way I hear some of his former dates tell it!"

Ron was turning the famous Weasley red and mumbling. There was a knock at the door. Marcus was closest, so he swung the door open to reveal a towel covered Ann. Some of the guys gaped at her and she stepped into the room. She waved her hand at the group dismissivily.

"Like none of you haven't seen a female in a towel! Close your mouths, it's highly unattractive." Most recovered quickly and went back to lounging around. A few who were only in their boxers or briefs tried hiding. Ann found this highly amusing.

"Oh please, you guys are too much. All of you essentially have the same body parts, just different sizes and shapes, unless there is something about one of you that you are hiding from us?" Ann raised a quizzicle eyebrow.

"What do you need babe?" Ron asked putting his arms around her. She stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear. Ron's face lit up and he vigorously nodded his head. She continued to whisper and Ron continued to nod. Finally she went back down and looked up at Ron questioningly.

"That is absolutely fantastic, count me in." He picked her up and swung her around causing her towel to ride up to dangerous heights. Harry cleared his throat and pointedly looked at Ann's towel. Ron put her down and adjusted it for her.

Marcus slapped Harry upside the head and berated him. "We almost got a good show and you went and ruined it for us!"

Ron looked like he wanted to kill Marcus, but was stopped by Ann's laughing.

"You guys do know what I am right? Then you might want to read up on our wedding ceremonies!" Ann turned and walked out of the room.

Everyone turned and looked at Ron and waited for an explanation. Ron just shrugged his shoulders.

"Perce, do you know anything about the wedding ceremony?"

"No, but I think I have a book that I could look in. Just a minute I'll be right back!" Percy popped out of the room and was back a minute later. He quickly looked through the book and found what he was looking for. After reading for a minute, his eyes bulged out of his head.

"What does it say?"

"Well Ron, you don't have to, but according to this, Ann will pretty much be naked."

Ron ran over to his specticle wearing brother and grabbed the book from him. "Bloody hell! There is no way she is going to be walking out in public in that!" Every guy was peering over Ron's shoulder and a few whistles were let out. In front of them was a vision of white. The female in the picture looked a lot like Ann and she was wearing a transparent fitted robe that flowed and shimmered down her body. Under you could make out her naked form. She had jewellery all over her body and and her hair was down and a wreath of flowers on top. Ron wanted to tell Ann there was no way she was going to be wearing that in front of everyone. Harry and his brothers finally convinced him that it wouldn't be beneficial to his honeymoon if he hacked off his bride before they were even married. While they were putting the finishing touches on their outfits, Colin came in. Ron immediately asked Colin if he had seen Ann and if she was naked. Colin hesitated and gave a quickly reply of yes and then a no. Ron asked him to elaberate.

"Yes I have seen her and no she is not naked, exactly! I won't tell you anything else. I promised the girls I wouldn't say anything and to be honest I am far more terrified of any one of those girls than I am with the whole roomful of you. Especially Ginny and Hermione!"

Draco and Harry laughed at Colin and completely agreed with him.

"I was raised in a very dark home, with moldy-pants as a frequent guest and I would take any of those days over one where Hermione gets riled up. On the brighter side I have found us a future weapon if there ever is a dark lord again. Just get some of the females pregnant and sic them on him. He'll either die of fright or run so far, we'll never see him again."

"I completely agree. Ginny can be right scary when she gets hacked. I haven't experienced her pregnant yet, but I can imagine, I'll need to keep up on my curses and hexes."

"What is your meaning Potter? You better not have experienced my sister pregnant yet and better not for a long time!" Charlie informed the younger wizard. Harry smiled ruefully at Ginny's overprotective brothers and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"What happens if the next dark lord is a female?" asked Dean

"We could probably defeat her, it will take planning and strategy, but it can eventually be done."

"What if it's a pregnant female?" supplied Seamus.

"Then all of us can put our heads between our knees and kiss our bums goodbye!"(yeah, Chicken Run) Draco answered.

The back garden was full of guests and Ron and Harry stood in front of everyone. The songs started and up the aisle came Di, escorted by Fred and George. Next came Sum, with Percy, Rey with Charlie and then Hermione with Draco. Finally Ginny came up by herself and stood across form Harry. They had decided that only Harry and Ginny would have to stand at the front, this was mainly done for Hermione, but they decided it would look funny if only one couple was sitting down, so just the maid of honour and best man stood. The music changed and Ann stepped into view with Remus and Sirius escorting her. She had adopted these two as her surrogate uncles and couldn't think of anyone more perfect to walk her down the aisle.

Ron held his breath as he watched her walking down the aisle. She was wearing a transparent shimmering strapless robe. It looked like it was made form the softest silk. Underneath however she had on a white bikini looking outfit, that covered her vital body parts, much to Ron's relief. Around her belly she had a gold chain and on both her ankles also. On each of her wrists she had bangles going almost up to her elbows and around her neck a gold chain with a bloodstone dangling from it. Instead of a wreath on her head, her hair was half up and half down with flowers woven in all through it. In her hands she carried a bouquet of roses and edelweiss. When she stood in front of him he finally let out his breath that he forgot he was holding. He took her hands and stepped up in front of Dumbledore. (_I will not go into detail about the wedding ceremony. The actual ceremony itself isn't important for the story, it was beautiful, Mrs. Weasley cried and they kissed at the end!)_

The reception was in full swing and everyone was working off the excellent meal that Molly had made, by dancing. Ann kept checking her watch and looking around. The sun was starting to set and Remus excused himself. Tonight was a full moon and Remus wanted to make sure he was far enough away from everyone, even though he had taken the wolfsbane. Harry and Ginny had disappeared for a while and when they came back Harry had a goofy grin on his face and Ginny was looking very smug with herself. Some of the Weasley boys were shooting Harry death glares, but he didn't seem to mind. Ann and Ron snuck off also when everyones attention was on Harry and Ginny. When most people noticed them missing they smiled at each other knowingly. Contrary to popular belief they weren't off some pace shagging like bunnies, but were getting ready to administer the potion. Bill still had a little while before he had to leave and he continued to dance with a few of the good looking witches, including Fleur. Charlie found it very easy to talk to Rey, she was very laid back and not girly at all. He looked at her as one of the guys, a really hot guy. He quickly wondered where that thought came from. He defintely wasn't gay, he didn't think any guy was hot, he also didn't see Rey as a girl. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and continued his conversation with her. Percy was still on the dance floor with Sum, where he had been since dinner ended. They talked and debated about many things and Percy found her quite annoying in her opinions. He couldn't seem to tear himself away from her though.

Just as the sun dipped into the horizon, Ron went to the middle of the dance floor and got everyone's attention. The only ones left at that time were some of their closests and most trusted friends.

"I have a little announcement to make, could everyone please make their way to the back yard and Ann has a special treat for all of us."

Everyone made their way back and stood around a strange looking circle. Ron walked up to Bill and gently pushed him into the middle of the circle and then stood off to the side again. Bill looked around and confusion was clear on his face. Ron just stood there with his arms crossed in front of him.

Molly asked her youngest son, what was going on.

"Ron, Bill has to get going, you know that. What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Ann. Don't worry, this shouldn't take all night, but it will be a better portion of it!"

"Ron! Bill needs to leave soon. He doesn't have all night. Remus is probably worried about him and wondering why he isn't there yet."

"Please just be patient." was Ron's only reply.

Into the circle popped two more people. Remus was clutching onto Ann and it was clear to anyone watching he had begun his transformation.

"Ann please, send me back. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Stop being stupid Remus, you took the wolfbane didn't you? Then there is no way you will hurt anyone"

"Miss Argenti, just because he has taken the wolfbane, does not mean he will not become a beast!" Severus interjected.

"Do I detect a hint of questioning in our potion making abilities Severus?" Ann asked the Potions Master.

Bill had started his transformation also and Remus had almost completed his. Some of the group was naturally afraid for Ann and expressed their concern very vocally. Ann held up her hand and silenced them all. She then transformed into the one thing that werewolves are terrified of, a nundu. The cat like creature circled the two werewolves and when she was satified they were going to behave she transformed back into her human form before anyone could even blink. She then stepped out of the circle and went over to the cauldron that Ron was now holding. She took a vile out of her robes and added it to the potion. Severus was very curious as to what she was doing and went over to inpect the inside.

"What are you brewing?"

"Why don't you try and figure it out!"

"I can detect ivy, belladonna, aconite, maybe some hemlock? I also seem to be detecting moonstone as well as a few other stones, but their identities remain hidden to me." Severus stood looking into the cauldron as Ann dipped a laddle into the swirling potion. She walked back into the circle and poured the potion into a large dish that was sitting on the ground. Both Remus and Bill came over and lapped up the refreshing drink and soon the bowl was empty. Ann stood and walked out of the circle again.

They have taken the potion, now all we can do is wait!"

"Miss Argenti, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is in this potion? I am very curious. This is the first potion in a long time that I do not recognize and that has me totally stumped as to it's ingredients" Severus asked the young witch.

"The list is rather long, but we do have some time before it begins to work! There are several crushed stones in it, like moonstone, bloodstone, watermelon tourmaline, carnelian, herkimer diamond, snowflake obsidian, lodestone, chrysoprase, amethyst, amber, jet, copper, red coral, rhodochrosite, lapis lazuli, kunzite, rainbow obsidian, azurite, rhodonite, pietersite, kyanite, amber, chalcedony, fire agate, snakeskin agate, black onyx, amber and howlite. The herbs that are in here are in various forms, some are in whole form and boiled down, some the leaves, others roots and others still only their juices. Their list includes, aconite, hemlock, poinsettia, bittersweet, hellebore, ivy, oak, sumac, black nightshade, henbane, poke root, blue flag, holly seeds, rosebay, burning bush, honysuckle, spurge, calabar bean, horse balm, swallow wort, calico bush, thorn apple, camphor, impatiens, pallida, tobacco eaten, christmas rose, indian arrowroot, wahoo, cowbane, inkberry, wake robin, daffodils, jerusalem cherry, deadly nightshade, jimsonweed, white hemlock, dogs mercury, laburnum seeds, white bryony, elkweed, laulel seeds, winter rose, ergot, mandrake, flag lily, mayapple, yellow jasmine, fox glove, monkshood, yews and berries, gelsemium and mistletoe seeds. All of these are mixed together in a infusion of phoenix tears, gryphon feathers, unicorn hair, and virgins blood, freely given. It took approximately 2 weeks to brew and it was brewed in a silver cauldron."

"MY GODS girl, do you realise that half of those ingredients you just listed are deadly poisonious and the other half cannot be mixed with the first half. What were you thinking of brewing it in a silver cauldron? These are werewolves we are talking about! So besides trying to show us that you can kill them very painfully and slowly, what are you trying to do?"

Please just wait and be patient!" Ann looked to Ron and he looked at his watch and nodded hos head. Ann stepped into the circle again.

Molly and the rest of the guests had been watching and listening this whole time and Molly asked, "what are you doing? Why are you trying to kill them? We trusted you and took you in, how could you!" By now Molly was bawling and Arthur was caught between comforting her and wanting to pull Bill to safety. Fred, George and Charlie turned to Ron and asked, "How can you let her do this?"

"We knew there was something dodgy..."

"...about the way she snuck off into Knockturn alley all the time...

"...and was buying illegal ingredients."

"How did you do it? How did you buy all those things?"

"It comes in handy that I can change my form and shape to anything I want!" Ann continued to sit in the circle watching the two occupants.

"I must say this is highly unusual, but I for one am too intrigued to stop it and I would like to see where this takes us to. Ann has never given us a reason to doubt her and I don't believe she would start now, especially with so many witnesses!" Albus the voice of reason spoke up. Minerva nodded her head briskly beside him. Both Molly and Arthur looked at Albus and then nodded their heads also.

"We are sorry for not trusting you Ann, will you forgive us?"

Of course Uncle Arthur!"

Molly gave the rest of her boys a hard stare and all of them mumbled an apology.

Suddenly both Bill and Remus started thrashing around on the ground and howling in pain. Ann quickly conjured up ropes and they wrapped around the two werewolves and secured them to the ground. The howling and thrashing contiued, but at least now they couldn't hurt themselves. Some of the guests were becoming uncomfortable listening to their family and friend in so much pain. After what seemed like an eternity it stopped and both werewolves slumped to the ground looking quite dead. Molly gasped and went to run forward. Ann sensed this and held up her hand to stop her.

"do not enter the circle, there is a protection charm on it that is atuned to my magical signature and it will kill anyone else that tries to enter it. They are fine, please!"

Molly looked at her goddaughter and nodded her head, then stepped back to stand by Arthur.

Not even 30 seconds later on the ground lay Remus and Bill in their human form.

"How is that possible, the moon is still high in the sky, the should not change back until morning and we are hours away form that!" stated a shocked Charlie.

"I killed the werewolves!" was Ann's simple reply.

"How did you kill the wolf and not the man?" Severus was very curious as to how she had done this. He had tried for years to perfect the wolfsbane, but could only ever manage to tame the beast slightly. Here this girl did the unthinkable.

"It is in the ingredients, yes most are very deadly, but when they transform they are no longer their human selves, so anything done to them in the way of a potion would only affect the wolf. There are times when we must take a risk, even though all the facts tell us it it can only lead to death!" Ann was now helping an astonished looking Bill up and then moved on to wake Remus.

"How came it only affects the wolf, when they take the wolfsbane, it affects the human and the wolf!" By now Remus was sitting up beside Bill and watching the group.

"They were both born human, contrary to popular belief.." Ann looked pointedly at Remus and then Severus. " the wolf is not WHO you are, it is simply WHAT you become, therefore the potion would only affect the wolf while you are in wolf form. If it would have been ingested while in human form then both the human and the wolf would have been killed." Turning to Remus and Bill she said, "I want you both to concentrate on being the wolf again!" They looked at her puzzled for a moment, then Bill slowly morphed into the wolf, Remus followed.

"Now change back! Come on, we don't have all night. This is my wedding night after all!" This earned a few chuckles and rib nudging to Ron who looked embarrassed. The two were standing once again in the circle in human form.

"Good it worked. Well now I guess I can take down this charm" with a wave of her hand the charm was gone. Everyone crowded into the circle and began hugging and kissing the two men. Sirius ran up to Remsu and captured him in a bear hug and spun him around. The two clapped each other on the back and started laughing. Bill stepped away from his mothers embrace and looked for Ann. He saw her outside of the circle, Ron's arms wrapped around her. She looked so tired, but Bill thought that was normal, she did just get married, lose her virginity, cure he and Remus of lycanthropy.

"Ann, Ann, so what does this mean for us?" Bill had been burning with this question since he woke up.

"It means simply that if you want to become the wolf, you can, if not, then don't, but the moon will never rule you again!" Ann turned and started walking away with Ron. The crowd watched for a moment until Ann collapsed onto the ground beside Ron. Ron quickly bent down and started shaking her. Everyone ran up to the couple and a few bent down to see if they could help.

"I knew she shouldn't have done this now. The spell was too powerful for her, she was tto tired to perform it."

"What spell?"

"While she was in the circle, she was reciting a spell over and over to help with the tranformation and transition, but it also takes some of her magic away from her. Since there were two of you, it took twice as much. She needs to rest and recover, but it may take longer than normal."

"Ann is pretty strong, she should be up and about in no time." Molly wanted to reassure her son. He looked so lost.

"I know she is strong, otherwise she probably wouldn't have even survived this." some looked shocked at this.

"That is not what I'm worried about. She wont recover until her magic returns to full power and that will not happen until her body makes itself whole, but it will take care of someting else first."

Albus conjured a stretcher and lifted Ann onto it. "I think we should get her to Poppy and let her take care of her." The group slowly started disappearing into the night.

_Here you are my hungry, fic deprived readers, another chapter just for you! Hope you enjoyed!_

_Please R&R. _


	33. She's awake

Poppy had just finished checking the girl over and she was now making her way over to the large crowd.

"She is resting now, but I am going to keep her sedated for a couple of days, so she can get her strength back. I don't want anyone bothering her unecessarily. Mr. Weasely you may stay as long as you need to" She looked at Ron and patted his arm, then headed back into her office.

The others all stood around for a while and talked about what could have happened to make her faint and take so long to recover. Ron was sitting on the edge of the bed holding her hand. Molly came over to him and leaned over him and gave him a reassuring hug.

"Why don't you come back to the Burrow tonight and come back first thing in the morning?"

"No mum, I need to be here!" Molly nodded her head in understanding. She then gathered everyone else and herded them out. Everyone knew not to argue with Molly when she got into her mothering mode, which was all of the time.

Ron sat for the longest time watching Ann. He was feeling very worn out and finally gave in and laid down beside her and fell asleep.

Molly woke everyone up bright and early. She wanted to get back to Hogwarts in case Ron or Ann needed her. When the twins asked why they had to get up and go, she gave them one of her glares that clearly said there would be no arguments or choice in the matter. The rather large group arrived at Hogwarts just as breakfast was finishing and Molly went directly to the hospital wing. She walked in to find Ron laying on the bed with his arm wrapped protectively around Ann. At first she was startled by this and then soon rememebered they were now married. She smiled at the way Ron held Ann and remembered the first time Arthur held her that way. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped, then quickly covered her mouth. She heard chuckling behind her, then warm arms wrap around her body.

"Do you remember the first time I held you that way?"

"Of course. I was just thinking of it. Do you think they know?"

"Know what? That they are completely and totally in love with each other and they are soulmates? I think they already know that!"

Molly shook her head. Obviously Arthur wasn't thinking of the same thing she was. Men! She patted Arthur's arm and went to see Poppy. She had to be sure the girl was getting the absolute best medical attention.

Ron's life was put into suspended animation for a few days. Finally four days after bringing Ann to Hogwarts, she was allowed to wake up on her own. Everyone was there and waiting anxiously. Lunch came and went and still Ann slept on, dinner was approaching and the girl showed no signs of waking. Poppy convinced most of the family to head down to the Great Hall for dinner and promised them she would come get them immediately if she woke up. Ron wanted to stay, but after four days of hardly eating, his stomach had another thing to say. All the way down to the Great Hall his stomach's protests of not being fed it's usual capacity could be heard. All of his friends and family thought this would be a good time to lighten the mood and tease him.

Poopy came into the room to change some sheets on the bed Ron was sleeping in and found Ann staring back at her.

"Miss Argenti, I mean Mrs. Weasley, how are you feeling?"

Ann smiled at hearing her new last name and nodded her head at the patron.

"Good" her voice was husky from not being used. "Could I get some water?"

"Of course dear. I also want to check you over. I suppose I will need to go and get everyone. I promised I would get them as soon as you woke up. It is a shame though, Ron hasn't eaten properly since you were brought in and they only just left."

"Let them finish eating. I am sure they will come up as soon as dinner is finished. What difference will 30 minutes make, besides then you can do all your checks on me and not have everyone getting in the way." Ann smiled at Poppy who chuckled at the girls true statement.

"Very well, we should get started." Poppy started waving her wand over the girl and muttering. Every once in a while she would nod her head and continue on. She was finishing up when Ann asked her a surprise question.

"Could you check and see if I'm pregnant?"

"Of course dear, but I don't think it will happen this soon. Molly had mentioned something to me, but I told her the same thing. I need to ask you a personal question." She waited a monet for Ann to answer. When she got the go ahead she continued on. "How long have you been sexually active and how many times have you had intercourse?"

"The first and only time was the morning Ron and I got married and to answer the question again, only once!"

"I don't think it will happen this quickly, but I will check anyway." Poppy said a few more incantations and Ann glowed.

"How is that possible, well that was a dumb question!" Poppy asked and then answered her own question. Ann decided to put her mind at ease and explained the whole situation of her inheritance and the fertility spell that was put on her.

"Oh my dear! You married a Weasley, the last thing you are going to need is a fertlity spell, they are known to be very fertile wizards without any help."

"I know, trust me, it wasn't my idea, there was nothing I could have done about it, since it was done when I was only an infant. It is very hard to forget about the Weasley's fertility especially everytime I look around the dinner table!" Ann laughed and Poppy smiled at the girl.

"It looks like everything is good. I want you to come back every month for a check up. I think the family is going to be very pleased to hear this news."

Ann stopped Poppy from saying anything else. "I don't want them to know yet! Please! I think it would be the best if I waited to tell them, just in case!"

Poppy thinned her lips, but nodded in agreement.

"Thank you!" Ann grabbed and squeezed Poppy's hand. From outside in the corridor a loud noise was coming. It could only mena one thing, the Weasley's were invading the hospital wing. Ann braced herself for an onslot of hugs and questions. The first person she saw come through the door was Ron. He saw her sitting up and awake and ran towards her. Before she knew it she was wrapped up in a warm comforting familar embrace. It took a while to go through the line of visitors and hug and answer all of their questions. Ann had settled back down in her pillows, when she noticed that two people were missing.

"Where are Hermione and Draco?"

"They are coming. Hermione takes a long time waddling up the stairs and Draco stays with her because he's afraid she will hex him if he leaves her behind!" Fred was laughing at Draco having to walk so slowly.

"Draco, I am going to kill you!" Everyone turned to look at the doors where the couple came in. Draco's facial expression was looking quite scared, something no one ever thought they would see on a Malfoy's face. Behind him followed a very goopy looking Hermione. Fred and George both had looks of amusement on their faces.

"Oh dear what happened?" Molly ran over to Hermione and started to clean her up quickly.

"Draco wanted to go down one corridor that Peeves is known to frequent. I wanted to avoid this corridor or to hurry down it, but for some reason, prick head over here wanted to go for an afternoon stroll through that corridor and I ended up getting attacked by Peeves. Draco thought it was hilarious and now I am freezing and feeling horrible!" Molly instantly cast a warming charm on Hermione and the girl smiled in relief. All of the women in the group were giving the men and especially Draco death glares.

Hermione went and sat on Ann's bed and gave her friend a hug. "Welcome back, we all missed you."

"Thanks. Um Mya, did you just pee in my bed?" Ann whispered into her friends ear.

Hermione looked down and then back up into Ann's face. "I think my water just broke!" This statement sent the whole room into a flurry. Men were ushered out. Draco was accidently shoved out with the rest of the male population and when they realised this he was grabbed roughly and shoved back into the room and placed beside Hermione on her newly appointed bed. The women were running around following Poppy's instructions. The only ones that seemed to be taking it all in stride were Hermione, Ann and Ginny. All three of them were sitting on Hermione's bed joking and laughing. It took Poppy a moment to realise she hadn't checked Hermione over yet and did that quickly. Finding she was only 2 cm dialated, Poppy told everyone to relax and for Hermione to get up and walk around as it would speed up labour. Draco thought differently and pushed Hermione back down onto the bed.

"She shouldn't speed up labour. She still has four weks left."

"Mr. Malfoy, I think I have a little more experience delivering babies than you do. The baby is perfectly healthy and so is the mother. Both will be fine if the baby is born today."

"Wouldn't it be better if she waited a least a couple more weeks before haivng the baby?"

"It probably would be, but there is nothing we can do about it now and besides, like I said everyone is doing fine!"

"I'm not doing fine. I'm not ready to be a dad, what if I suck at it, what if I'm a horrible father. I don't want to mess up a kids life!" Draco dropped his head in his hands and took a deep breath. He looked back up again and with pleading eyes asked Poppy, "can't you keep it in there somehow?"

Hermione looked at Draco and said, "if you want to keep it inside, then you have it shoved up into you and you cross your legs and see how well that works and how pleasant that feels. I am going to be having baby today and there is nothing that is going to stop me from doing so." Hermione stood up and told Poppy she was going to go for a walk. She then turned to Ann and Ginny and asked then to join her. All three got up and headed for the door. Draco ran after then and demanded Hermione get back into bed. Since the doors were open, everyone had a front row seat into the drama.

"Your demanding me!" Hermione glared and a few of the wiser ones stepped back.

"Listen here Draco Lucius Malfoy, if you ever demand anything from me again, I will not only chop your bits off, as well as everyother limb you have, the muggle way, but I will feed your bits to Buckbeak, with you watching and then I will beat you with your own arms and legs for good measure." Hermione walked a few steps and then clutched her stomach and doubled over. Ann and Ginny were instantly rubbing Hermione's back and looking at Draco, who cautiously made his way over to hug her. All of the males in the group were having a good laugh especially Arthur and Lucius, who had been flooed as soon as Hermione's condition had become knowledge.

Charlie was watching his dad and Lucius and asked what was so funny.

"We were just discussing how many times we have gotten hexed by our wives during labour." Lucius answered.

"I think dad will have won, after all he's had to go through 6 and no offence, you have only had one."

"Actually I went through 3 labours with my wife. We lost a son and a daughter before Draco was born. Our first son was still born and our daughter lived for just under a week. When Draco was born and he was healthy, we decided to stop trying and count our blessings."

"Sory I didn't know!"

"It's quite alright."

"Dad how many hexes did you get?" The twins and the rest of the boys became interested in the conversation.

"I am not sure exactly, but I learned very quickly to agree with everything your mother said, even when she wasn't in labour." Some of the older men laughed at this.

"What is it again that they call Miss Granger?" Severus asked.

Remus replied with, "the brightest witch of her age, but I don't think that is entirely true, is it headmaster?"

"Quite right Remus! It should be the brightest witch of the century!" All the men roared with laughter and someone in the crowd made a very true statment.

"Poor Draco, do you think anyone should warn him?"

Lucius spoke up and said, "no of course not, he has to be initiated into fatherhood the same way everyone else does. It wouldn't be fair to give him an advantage, besides I don't know how everyone else feels, but I would like to see what creative hexes Hermione can come up with for my son!"

The couple in question were coming back down the corridor and Ann was supporting Draco and Ginny was running ahead.

"Get Poppy!" Ginny shouted. No one moved, but Poppy heard the shouting and ran out into the corridor.

"What is the problem? Bring her inside!" Hermione was clutching her sides again and breathing deeply. Draco on the other hand was laying on the floor crying. Ginny and Ann were trying to hold in their laughter.

"I don't think Hermione needs any help, it's Draco!" Ginny burst out.

"What is the problem?" Poppy asked.

Ann was the first to compose herself. "Draco was saying that he would do anything to take Hermione's pain away and she told him to shut up, but he wouldn't listen to her, so she told him that he couldn't take it away, but he could feel everything she felt and then she cast the ripartisca il mio dolore spell on him. He's been like this ever since." Ann barely finished before bursting into laughter again. There were a few chuckles, but most of the men cringed in sympathy pain.

"Oh gods, I'm going to die. I am dying!" Draco moaned from the ground.

Hermione looked down at him and told him to buck up and take it like a woman.

Another hour of walking around and Hermione finally had to lay down on the bed. Draco had been laying on the bed for a while now already and was getting teased mercilessly. He vowed never to laugh or make fun of someone in pain again and told everyone who would listen that women were the strongest creatures in the world. Poppy checked on Hermione and shocked everyone when she shouted that it was time to push.

Hermione grunted and bore down quietly. Beside her Draco howled in pain and swore he was being ripped in half. After the fifth time pushing a wail could be heard and Poppy was holding up a squalling baby girl. She cleaned her up and handed her to her mother. She was perfect, with ten toes and ten fingers. She had brown hair like her mother and her fathers silver eyes. Everyone could already see, she would be a darling. Draco gripped the sides of the bed and howled in pain again. Poppy looked alarmed and motioned for Ginny to take the baby from Hermione. She checked for the after birth and what she saw shocked her. There was another head crowning. She went into action and told Hermione to push again. Hermione was shocked, but did as she was told. Not 2 minutes later another squalling was heard. The room went silent and the Hermione spoke up.

"You realise this is all your fault Mrs. Weasley, you are the one that made that comment and I do hate you for it!" Mrs. Weasley laughed and hugged the girl.

"Of course dear and I fully accept the blame. Now lets meet your other child."

Poppy held a cleaned up little boy to Hermione, but she shook her head and looked towards Draco. "I think his father should be the first one to hold him."

Draco looked at his son in his arms and started to cry. He was perfect like his sister, but he had his fathers white blonde hair and his mothers brown eyes. Oh he would be a heart breaker too. Draco joined Hermione on her bed and they sat holding their children and kissing one another. Harry asked what they were going to name them and both parents looked at one another and nodded their heads in silent agreement.

"This little daring here is going to be called, Aemilia Nell Malfoy and this strapping young man over here will be called, Aegeon Solinus Malfoy." Draco announced to the group. Lucius looked over at his grandchildren. He was very happy they were giving him a grandchild, but two? He had never felt so happy in his life and asked to hold Aemilia. When she was craddled in his large arms a tear rolled down his cheek.

Hermione leaned over to Draco and whispered, "do you think we will ever get her back?"

"Not for a while at least!" Draco said while still looking at his son in his arms. The sun had set and everyone made their way out of the hospital wing, except Draco, Hermione, Lucius and the babies. Lucius was going to leave, but the couple asked him to stay to help out with the babies. He agreed before they could even finish the sentence.

Molly smiled knowingly at Lucius as she left. Yes her instincts were correct again, those children would never lack for anyhting in their lives, including love.

Ann made her way to the room her and Ron were staying in Hogwarts. Ron was there already and waiting for her. She was at the portrait when she realised this would be there official wedding night. She stepped inside after giving the password and looked over at her husband who was sitting on the couch. She smiled seductively at him and continued walking to the bedroom. She didn't need to turn around to see if he was following her, she could hear him jumping over the couch and racing after her. She felt herself caught up in a pair of strong arms and the door slam, then she was on the bed with a comfortable weight laying over her. She lost all track of reality when two warm lips met hers and a firm tongue parted her lips. She gave herself up into the sensations.

_gotta leave you with a cliffie! Please R&R!_

share my pain spell(one Hermione performed on Draco during labour)


	34. She's a fighter pt 1

The whole day had been very eventful. First Ann woke up and then Hermione went into labour and then to top it off, she ended up having twins. Ginny flopped down on the bed exhausted. She could hear Harry come in and close the door quietly.

"Don't worry, I'm not asleep." shouted Ginny from the bedroom.

"Hey, love! Big day, wasn't it? I wanted to do something special tonight, but I am pretty knackered." Harry climbed into bed beside Ginny and soon she could hear his soft snores. She got up and headed to the showers. She knew she wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon and a shower always relaxed her enough so she could get back to sleep. She stepped into the warm cascade of water and let it wash over her. She thought back to the days events and smiled. It wasn't that she was jealous, it just seemed like everyone else was getting the life that she wanted. Hermione now had two beautiful children, Ann was married to the love of her life. Why couldn't she get what she always longed for, just once? Should she just give up on her dream? She knew that Harry was her soulmate and they loved each other very much, but she also knew how he was with commitment and putting people he loved in danger. If she were his wife, she would be in constant danger and Harry would never allow that. She was in enough danger just being his girlfriend. Sure Voldemort was dead and most of the death eaters had been rounded up, but Harry would forever be cautious as long as even one death eater remained. She felt the shampoo roll off of her body and it seemed with it her worries and cares. She would think about this later, right now she had a bed calling her name. She reached for the taps and met with a solid body. She kept herself from screaming and quickly turned around. There stood Harry, in all his naked glory, even his glasses had been taken off. He only wore a lopsided grin and a very large erection. Ginny giggled as he felt over her body.

"I can't see very well without my glasses and besides they fog up too much in the shower anyways. You'll have to excuse me, I will just need to feel my way around." Harry then brought his face to hers and started to devour her. Ginny let the sensations take over her and wrapped her one leg around Harry's hip. This startled Harry for a moment, but then he grabbed the silky thigh and brought it up higher. From this position he had very easy access to her clit. His mouth and one of his hands worked on her nipples and his other hand held up her thigh, while working her clit from behind. Ginny rubbed herself on his hand, that went between her legs. She no longer cared what she looed like, this felt too good. She got an idea and put her leg down and turned herself around. She reached behind her and got a hold of Harry and pulled him up against her. She then found his erection and pumped it a few times. Harry moaned and moved closer to her. She brought her one leg up to the side of the tub and positioned Harry at her entrance and leaned back onto him. Harry let out a deep moan and Ginny could only shudder. Harry grabbed her hips and started to move slowly in and out of her.

"You are so tight Gin, it feels slightly different."

Ginny smirked and said, "it should be tight and different, that entrance, hasn't been used in quite a while!" Harry stilled for a moment, while Ginny's words sunk in. He had wanted toasked to do this with her many times, butwas alwaysafraid she thin he was a pervert, so he only fantasized about it. Now she had initiated it on her own and he didn't even know until she told him. This only seemed to increase the sensations and he placed his head on her shoulder. He could feel her rocking back and forth and so he continued on.

"Gin, I won't last long like this!" Harry gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Oh, is this a fantasy of yours Mr. Potter? Well, don't slow down or hold back on my account!"

"You know it is and I want you to finish too."

"There are other ways for me to finish and I would like to watch this fantasy of yours one day." Ginny could feel pressure building and a tingling sensation shot through her body like waves. She had put her finger in a live light socket before that her father had brought home, when she was younger and she could only compare the feelings to that. She felt the wave pulsing back and forth from her toes to the top of her head, but she knew she wasn't going to finish yet.

"I will finish you, I promise and the fantasy only works for me, if you're in it." Harry pumped a couple more times and let out almost an animalistic grunt before Ginny felt his weight completely lean onto her. The were both panting and she felt Harry slip out of her. She turned around and started to play with his hair on the nape of his neck. Harry found her pleasure spot again and quickly worked her to completion and before she had a chance to prepare there were stars exploding behind her eyes. She was still panting as her and Harry stepped out and dried themselves off. They made their way over to the bed and fell onto it in complete exhaustion. At the last minute Harry pulled the blankets up around both of them and wrapped himself protectively around Ginny.

Ginny could hear voices in the background and slowly opened her eyes, only to be greeted by all six of her brothers glaring at a still sleeping Harry. She wrapped her robe around herself without uncovering and stood up. She glared back at her brothers and motioned for them to follow her out of the room. When they got to the living room, she turned on them.

"What do you think your doing?" Ginny kept her voice low.

"What do you mean, what are we doing, we should be asking you that. We just caught you sleeping naked next to your boyfriend." Ron spoke up for the group.

"Yes, you did! My BOYFRIEND! The last time I checked I have not and will never need to ask your permission, who I can sleep naked next to. In fact I will lay in the middle of Knockturn alley in all my naked glory, with my legs spread wide open, if I get the notion to and all of you will keep your large mouths shut and your only repsonse will be to smile and nod!" Ginny ranted.

Bill looked at his youngest sibling and could feel the rage building. "I will not have you acting like a whore."

"A whore? If I am a whore for sleeping with my boyfriend, who I am in a commited relationship with, then what does that label all of you as? Don't you dare think you can dictate what goes on in my life. I have lived more of a life, than most of you. If I so much as think you did or said anything to Harry I will hex you within an inch of yur life and trust me, the Bat Bogey I performed in school is a first year hex, compared to what I know now and I'm always looking for test subjects! You know your way out, I suggest you take it before you find yourself in pain. You might also want to wait until I've cooled off before approaching me again." Ginny turned to head back into the bedroom when Bill growled out,

"Fine, but don't come crying to us when he breaks your heart, cause that's exactly what is going to happen and you know it. We are only trying to protect you and keep you from getting hurt."

Ginny kept her back turned and quietly said, "your only ten years too late to protect me. I needed you back then and none of you were there, I have learned to protect myself and I am now at the point I no longer need your protection. Our roles are reversed, it is now my job to protect you, please close the door on your way out." Ginny then walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

All of the Weasley boys stood in the living room shocked at what their little sister had just said. They all knew it was competely true, but none of them wanted to admit it out loud.

"Well that certainly went well. I think we can stop hovering." Fred announced to the group.

"We can't just stop protecting her, it's our job as her brothers." Charlie told the one twin.

"I didn't say to stop protecting her, I just said to stop hovering. She will come to us when she needs help, until then we can only keep an eye on her from a distance. I don't know about you gents, but I don't fancy seeing what else she can do, that Bat Bogey is bad enough. Well I'm off!" Fred turned and walked out the door, George followed and soon the rest.

Ginny moved away from the door and smiled to herself. Things wouldn't be perfect, but they would be better. She let the robe fall to the floor as she slipped back into bed. She felt Harry wrap his arm around her and felt his hot breath on her neck. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations and just as she was drifting back off to sleep, she heard Harry whisper,

"Thank you and I love you too!" Ginny smiled once again and snuggled closer.

Ann woke up to find Ron gone. She crawled out of bed and headed into the shower. She laughed to herself. He was probably in the Great hall eating. He never could go long without food. She finished her shower and went to the room to dress. She chose a plain black t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans, she laced up her trainers and headed down to breakfast. She was greeted by most of the adults, but Ron wasn't there. She thought he may be somewhere with Harry and sat down to eat. Part way through, the doors of the great hall burst open and a very frantic Vidar came running in. He bowed briefly and then addressed Ann.

"My lady, it has begun. The Atol's have attacked the western hemisphere. We have enough men there now, but we need your guidance and leadership. I left Oisin there with them."

Ann jumped up and to everyone's astonishment waved her hand over herself and was now dressed in skin tight leather pants that covered her one leg completely and the other part way to her thigh. Her top was covered by the same leather and her oppposite arm was completely covered and the other bare. Her hair was tied back in tight, tiny braids going down her back and at the end of each braid hung a piece of metal. She had metal cuffs on her ankles and wrists and on her feet were spiked boots. She ran to the doors and turned to Vidar and told him to stay and let the others know where she was going and to bring anyone along who wanted to come.

Molly stopped her for a moment and then simply told her to be careful. Ann was out the door before anyone else could say anything.

Ron and the rest of the Weasley boys came into the great hall a few minutes after Ann left. Vidar informed Ron where she went and for a minute Ron looked shocked, then he jumped up and told Vidar to take him to Ann. This seemed to prompt everyone into action and quite a few joined him, more than Vidar thought were going to come. The rest stayed behind and got ready for the injured. Poppy had everyone organized into what they were to do. The group going to meet Ann were heading for the entrance, when Ginny and Harry met with them. Without a second thought they joined the group. Once outside Vidar intructed Ron to go to Ann and take some others with him.

"How do I do that?" asked the confused Ron.

"Have you mated with her?" Vidar asked

Ron looked stunned for a moment and then said, "I don't think that is any of your business and it isn't mating!"

"I am sorry, it is not my intention to pry, but if you have, then you will be able to appear at her side, now matter where you are. You just need to think of her and you will be there and because you are mated, sorry, lovers, you have the strength to take others with you. Once you become good at it, you can take more than this whole group if you wanted to, but for now I will take half and you the other half."

"What if I can't take them all?"

"You can, right now, you can take them all if you concentrated hard enough, but it being your first time, you will need to get used to it first, besides I am at my limit to the amount I can take."

"You can't take anymore? Your so big! You should be able to take more than I can easily."

"I am not the queen's protector, only you have that title and the abilities that go with it. Lets go, we have already wasted enough time." Vidar grabbed onto the ones surrounding him and closed his eyes. Ron followed suit and he thought of Ann. He felt like he was flying on a broom and suddenly he landed on the ground. He opened his eyes to a gruesome sight. There were bodies litered everywhere and he could hear clashing off to the left. Everyone else in the group was taking in the sights around them when Oisin came running up and yelled at them to get their wands and start helping.

"Our wands will work?" this came from Ginny.

"Of course and that is our advantage, the Atol aren't magical and therefore canot use magic, only brute strength. Be careful though."

Ron yelled out and asked, "where is Ann?" Oisin pointed to the left and the group turned to where he pointed. There in the midst of the fighting crowd was Ann. She was swinging two swords around, one in each hand and twirling her head. Each time one of her braids hit her opponent a deep gash would appear and the enemy would flinch in pain. Her swords blocked and slashed at others around her and for a minute or two there were 3 fighting against her, but she quickly disposed of two and then faced just one. She rid herself of him quickly and moved onto the next group. Ron watched in amazement. It was hard for him to believe that this was his wife.

Ginny waved her wand and was soon dressed in almost the same outfit as Ann, except hers had two full pant legs and the top was sleeveless. She was holding curved sythes in her hands and she let out a loud roar and joined Ann in the thick of it. Ron thought for a moment that his sister looked like a modern day Bouddicca. She had her hair in a tight french braid and she cut down the enemy with a fierce look. The others snapped out of their daydreams and joined in.

_Please R&R. The continuation of the battle will be in the next chapter._


	35. She's a fighter pt 2

_sorry for the wait. Anyone who has written a battle scene knows what I am talking about when I saw, oh man! I have the whole scene playing in my head, but to take it from my head and put it in writting is a whole other thing. There is sooo much going on and with sooo many different characters, that if I wrote it the way I saw it, it would be a jumbled mess. I had to divide each scene and break it down to it's basic elements then write with that, so it took a while to decide what stayed and what went, other wise it would have been over 100 pages easily. Now I know how editors of movies feel, wow! Hope I did this scene some justice and you can see part of what I envisioned. Enjoy! _

Harry wasn't sure how long they had been fighting for, but he was starting to tire and he had lost sight of Ginny. He was using the slashing hex to take off the demons heads. George had learned from Vidar, that was the only way to stop the buggers. If you did anything else, they would just come back to life. Their heads had to be seperated from their bodies. Harry turned to take on another group and both Fred and George joined him.

"Where is everyone else?" Harry shouted.

"I'm not sure, but I think Charlie and Bill are over with Oisin. I haven't seen Ginny and Ann in a while or Ron either." Fred answered.

Just then a tall red head came running into view with a horde of demons chasing after him.

"It looks like Ronnykins needs our help!" The three boys nodded and screamed for Ron to run towards them. When he reached them, all four stood back to back and waited for the monsters to approach. Within a few minutes they were engaged in a bloody battle. George didn't get the hex off fast enough and one of the axes tore into his arm. He felt pain shoot through his body and at the last minute managed to severe the monsters head from it's body. The last monster in the group fell by Harry and the four all looked up when they heard a very distinct yell. Across the field, thundering towards them on horse back, were Ginny and Ann. They approached swiftly and asked how everyone was.

"We are all doing fine, but I believe George here needs some attention!" Fred told his sister.

Ginny looked at George and noticed he was trying to down play his injury. "go to mum and have yourself fixed up. If you can return, come back, if not help out in the hospital."

Ann looked over the group and yelled, "let's go!" All of them except George took off. George grapped a hold of the portkey given to him earlier and disappeared. He reapeared in the hospital wing and was immediately shown a bed. Luckily his mother was busy with others and Hermione came and attended him. She had him fixed up in no time and he told her what was happening. Then he told her he needed to get back to help the others and she nodded her head and looked around. She then turned her back and whispered for him to go. George wasted no time and was soon gone again.

Back in the hospital wing Hermione turned back around and noticed that George was gone. She asked Mrs. Weasley and Fluer if either of them had seen him and both answered no. "He must have just gone to the loo. I patched him up and was going to get him some pain relief potion, when I came back he was gone."

"Knowing my son, he probably went right back into the battle. There have been a few that have done that so far. I am almost tempted to tie them to the beds." Mr.Weasley looked distreesed, but relieved that none of her 'family' had come in like the few that were now covered in a white sheet.

George appeared back on the field and scanned for his twin. He saw a group to his right and he headed towards them. In the group there were at least four red heads and one black haired male and one blonde haired male. Fred looked over and grinned at his twin.

"All right mate?"

"Never better, couldn't let you lot have all the fun!"

Draco looked over to the twins and yelled, "quit kissing and start fighting!" Everyone chuckled at the blondes statement and went back to work. Harry looked around and noticed that most of the field was now empty, save for most of the army on Ann's side. There were thousands of bodies littered everywhere. He could hear clashing and shouting in the distance. They all started running towards the sound, when Oisin ran by them in the opposite direction. "keep going, they need help!" he yelled and soon he was yelling at the other warriors on the field. "Your queen needs you, to arms." With that he turned and started running with the group of wizards.

"What is going on, where are Ann and Ginny?" Ron yelled to the part demon.

"They need our help, right now." Just as Oisin finished his sentence, they rounded the top of a hill and below in the valley, they could see smaller groups fighting. Right at the bottom of the hill were two groups that stood out. One held Vidar in the middle, the other Ann. They were fighting like seasoned warriors that held years of experience. As quickly as a monster approached one of them, their head was removed from their body. Ann swung both of her swords around and dodged many blows that came her way. At one point she was hit in the side with a club and fell to the ground. Ron froze and watched in slow motion as Ann was about ot get crushed. She swung her leg under the monster and he lost his balance, then Ann removed his head from his body, before anyone could blink again. The boys were snapped into reality when from behind them came hoof beats. They turned just in time to see Ginny fly past. She rode straight into the group, knocking over and trampling a few in the process. She then jumped off her horse and using her curved sickles, slashed at the monsters in front of her. She would place the weapons on either side of the monsters necks, with her arms crossed over one another and pull her arms back across her body, to their right sides and in the process, bring the weapons through the monsters neck and severing it's head form it's body. By this time all of the men had joined them and it became apparant, Ann's army would be victorious. There was a loud horn that blasted and all of the monsters threw their weapons away and laid on the ground. Ann knew this ment that they were surrendering. She called for her army to stop and waited for the leader of the monsters army to approach her. He was quickly bound and so were all of his generals that still lived. All the other prisoners were soon sitting on the ground bound and gagged and Ann's army watching over them.

They had set up a tent for Ann and she was waiting patiently inside. Her generals were discussing what should happen and began arguing with one another. Ann was getting a headache and looked over to Ginny, who rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Silence!" Ann stood before the group and motioned for Vidar to come closer. She whispered quietly in his ear and he nodded. He left the room and everyone remained quiet. Ron walked up to Ann and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him and sighed.

"How are you doing?" He whispered. He was rubbing her arms and leaning his chin on her head.

"I am tired, but fine. I don't know what to do. I am supposed to decide what will happen to the captives. How do I decide what is to happen to over 1000 demons and then what is to happen to the rest of the ones that did not fight?"

"You will know what to do. Don't worry. Whatever happens, know that we will all be behind you." Ann smiled at her husbands reassuring words.

Vidar came back into the tent with four demons tied up and trailing behind him. Oisin came in last and they all stood before Ann. The four demons were shoved to their knees and Oisin and Vidar both bowed.

"My lady, here is the king and three of his high generals." Vidar stepped back and indicated who was who.

Ann stepped down and walked around the four demons. "According to the Acts of War Treaty, I am to give you what you wish as long as it is in reason and I agree to it. If I disagree I can have you imprisoned or executed. Because you have broken a long standing agreement by issuing a war and having lost, I do not have to follow the treaty and can do with you as I please. I am though, human.." with this the four demons snarled and spit on the ground. Oisin who was the closest knocked the one general on the side of the head with the but of his sword. A deep gash formed and blood ran down the side of his head.

"Oisin, you will not repeat that again. Am I understood?" Ann spoke loudly to her one general.

"Yes, my lady, I apologize!"

Turning back to the four, she addressed them. "Yes, I am human. I know it hurts your pride to be captured by a human, but never the less, you were and now we need to decide what will be done with you and your people. I am a reasonable person and I will listen to what you have to say. You decided not to listen to us and to reason the first time and now you are in a situation where you have no authority. Do not make the same mistake twice. Put aside your hate and think with a rational head. I may be willing to listen to you, but do not take my willingness for weakness or my compasion for stupidity. Whatever the outcome of today, know this, if you ever engage us in war again, we will leave no survivors. From the greatest to the least of you, we will hunt down and destroy, until you are wiped out." Ann's voice had become hard and her glare menacing. Even Ron felt slightly afraid of her.

The one demon, who Vidar had indicated was the king, looked at Ann and said, "we wish to all be put ot death. It wil be easier for you now, because if even one of us survives, we will never stop trying to kill you. I want my entire family to be killed with me!" The other three generals all nodded their heads.

Ann looked at them for a moment and then said, "is there nothing else? Why do you want to die? Even if we take away your weapons and give you a place to live, you would still be alive. Why choose death?"

"What you want to do to us is worse than death. Any of us would prefer death to being a prisoner, even a prisoner out in the open. No we all choose death and that is our final decision. You must comply with the laws of the treaty." The king then closed his mouth, indicating the matter was closed. Ann sighed heavily and sat down. She looked over to her generals and waved her hand at them and at once the four demons were dragged out of the tent.

"Ann you can't kill all those people out there!" Ginny told her friend.

"I know Gin, I won't be killing all those people out there, I'll be killing alot more. I have to comply with the treaty. It is what they requested."

"Can't you do something else? If you don't agree, isn't there anything else?"

"If I do not agree with their request, the only options for me to take are to imprison them or execute them. If I imprison them, it will be the same as executing them because they are not to be fed or cared for. They are a very proud race and it will be far worse for them to slowly rot away and die, then die quickly. This is their choice and I must comply." Ann hung her head down and took in a long breath. She felt a hand on her back and looked up to see Ginny standing there.

"I am sorry for making it more difficult for you. You know we are all behind you and will support whatever you decide, no matter what."

Ann looked up at her friend and whispered, "thank you"

Ron again stepped towards Ann and said, "that goes for everyone here!" Ann looked around the room and everyone was nodding their heads. Ann smiled at her friends and leaned back in her chair.

Oisin stepped forward and said to Ann, "how do you want to proceed?"

"I do not want to proceed at all, but... Please go and ask the king how he wants this to be carried out. The least I can do is allow he and his people to die the way they want to." Oisin nodded and left. Vidar came back in and informed her that the rest of the demons were being rounded up from ther village and brought here and they should be here by morning. Oisin came back in and handed Ann a scroll. She read it over and looked at Oisin.

"Is this what he wants? Why does he instist on torturing himself?"

"Would you do any differently?"

"No, I would do the exact same thing as he is doing now!" She handed the scroll over to Ginny and Ron, who were standing closest to her. They read it and then passed it onto the group waiting off to the side. Everyone was in shock and wondered what Ann would do.

"My lady," Vidar addressed her, "you need to make an official proclomation!"

"Very well!" Ann stood and made her way out of the tent. There was a large clearing and the very large crowd gathered around and waited for what their leader had to say.

"As leader of the victorious army and under the Act of War treaty I am..." Ann stopped for a minute and looked behind her to Ron. He smiled at her and encouraged her to go on. "I am sentencing the losing army to death as well as the rest of the race, with the exception of children younger than 5. They will be brought into our race and raised up as our people and reintergrated into our society and culture. The execution will begin tomorrow morning! The generals and the king ans his family will go last!" Ann then turned and went back into the tent and a loud cheering followed her in. Outside she could hear celebrating and cheering going on and she collapsed near the chair she had been sitting in earlier.

Ron and Harry and all the rest had followed her back in and saw that Ann was now on her knees and sobbing. Ron ran over and tried to comfort his wife. Vidar and Oisin came and stood beside her.

"You are your parents child. Your father always did what was expected, no matter the costs and your mother had a heart too big for her body. I do not envy you."

"I am a murderer!"

"No you are not! You are following the request of a prisoner and you are following the treaty, even though it goes against everything that you are. You will be honoured for that."

"What is honour, when I will be losing myself in the proccess?"

"You will overcome this and it will make you stronger and smarter. What does not kill us makes us stronger and after this you wil be stronger than ever. I will not lie to you. Killing someone in war is very different than killing them in an execution, but I do promise you, you will not lose yourself, you are stronger than that already and besides, none of us will let you!" Vidar reassured his adopted daughter. "Decisions like these ones do not get easier, in fact they sometimes become harder to make and that is how you will be able to tell you still are human and still have a heart."

"What happens if I stop caring and these decisions become easy and are made without regret or sorrow?"

"If ever that time comes, then you will know you no longer posses what makes you human."

"If that time ever comes, I want you to end my life. No questions asked, no pleading, end it!"

"My lady, I cannot do that."

"This is an order. If ever I cease being human, I want you to make sure I cease living! That goes for everyone in here." Both Vidar and Oisin hung their heads and nodded slowly. Some of the others from her army, who had come in also nodded. The group of wizards and witches didn't say anything.

Ann sat on Ron's lap for a while and then sat up. "Oisin, Vidar, come here quickly!" Both men ran to her side and she whispered into their ears, then she whispered to Ron.

Ron looked at his wife and said, "are you sure?"

"Oh absolutely! There has only been one thing I was more sure of and that was marrying you." Ron smiled down at her and gave her a long lingering kiss. A clearing of a throat broke them apart. Ron grinned sheepishly at the crowd and then at his wife. Ann stood and called everyone's attention.

"As ruler, I am entitled to pass along my authority to whom I choose. I am giving up my rights as queen and passing all authority entitled to it to very capable hands. I will not be passing it onto one person, but two. Your new leaders and kings will be Vidar and Oisin. They now carry all powers and privelages I once had. I renounce my rule and give it over to these two men. Follow them, the way you would have me and respect them as you would have me." Ann turned to Ron and hugged him. Fred was a little confused to what just happened and so were a few others.

"Ann, what is going on?"

"I just passed along my kingdom to Oisin and Vidar. They are now the joint rulers of my people."

"You mean your not queen anymore?"

"Not exactly. I will be a queen to my people for as long as I live, but I no longer rule them. That responsibilty now belongs to Oisin and Vidar. It also means I can go back home with my husband and raise a family and live a fairly normal life."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Oisin and Vidar will take care of that and they will decide what is the right thing to do. It will also mean I can never return to this realm again. So who's ready to go home?" Ann laughed when the group had already gathered around her, eager to get going.

Ron leaned down once more and captured her lips with his. "Have I told you how much I love you and how much you mean to me?"

"All the time, but I will never get tired of hearing it and I hope you won't either!"

"Never! Did you really give up everything for me? When we get back, we have a lot of things that we need to talk about, especially now that you will no longer be a ruler down here"

"O course, I would give all this up for you and our family, in a heart beat, a thousand times over!"

"I love you!" Ron picked her up and swung her around. The group laughed at them and soon found themselves back at Hogwarts. They were all in the infirmary and reunited with their families. Ron looked at Ann and then he snapped his head.

"What did you mean by me and our family?"

"Well, that is one of the things we need to talk about!"

_Well there you are. Hope it was good, now please review. Thank you so much_!


	36. Epilogue

Epilogue:

10 years later

Almost eight months after the war, Ron and Ann welcomed three healthly babies into the world. Two boys and one girl. They lived a good life in the wizarding community and kept very close to friends and family. The Minister of Magic was impeached and was replaced by Arthur Weasley. Once everyone learned that the Argenti dynasty and Harry Potter were backing Arthur one hundred percent, the vote was a land slide. There were 23 votes for the two other candidates total and they each had over 50 people on their campaign staff, so you do the math! This was Arthur's 8th year being minister and the muggle relations were better than ever and for a long time the wizarding world was at peace. This also gave them an opportunity to advance technologically. All unreasonable or unfair laws were thrown out and the wizarding world made an attempt to start over again.

Fiveyears after the triplets were born, they had a set of twins, two boys. The younger boys were exactly like their uncles Fred and George. The two oldest boys were a good mixture of Ron and Percy, both intelligent and strategists. The only girl in the family was the girliest girly girl the whole family had seen. No one could understand how in a family of rough and tumble kids, little Sophia came about. She cried when she got a speck of dust on her, she was forever in the kitchen helping Grandma Molly out and whenever Grandpa Lucius took the kids out shopping, she came back with a new set of frilly robes and fancy shoes. If Ron and Ann let her she would dress in her best robes, shoes and have her hair done everyday. Her brothers teased her relentlessly and so did her uncles. Uncle Draco and Aunt Hermione married one month after the war and their two kids were always over and she become good friends with both of them, along with all of her cousins. Ron and Harry became partners with Draco and they ran Malfoy Enterprises. Ann became a wizarding world socialite, in fact it was the in thing to be invited to one of the Argenti-Weasley gatherings, anybody who was anybody always attended and no one was ever stupid enough to turn down an invitation. Ann told her kids of her people and the world she once knew. Occasionally she would get a visit from Oisin or Vidar, but she never returned to that world.

Bill ended up marrying Fleur and having two kids. Charlie married a witch from Romania, also a dragon keeper and they had 4 kids. Percy and his long time girlfriend, a ministry worker, had two kids and one on the way and much to Molly's dislike, no plans to marry. Both Fred and George met a set of identical twin witches over in America, when they decided to expand. They married in Las Vegas and both had a set of twins on the way. Ginny finally got Harry and they were going to be celebrating their 9th wedding anniversary. Their 6 kids were all a perfect mixture of both Ginny and Harry. The four girls all had black hair like their father and blue eyes like their mother and the two boys had the Weasley red hair and their fathers green eyes. Ginny's brothers joked that Ginny was making up for lost time with all the kids they were having. Since Remus no longer had his furry little problem, he finally gathered the courage to ask tonks to marry him and they had a little boy with Tonks' abilities. Sirius met a witch at one of the ministry gala's and they married as soon as they found out she was expecting. At first, much to Sirius' disappointment, they had a girl, but now she had her father wrapped around her cunning Slytherin finger. As much as he denied it, no oneelse could deny she would join the Snakes house once she entered Hogwarts.

One day in late July Ann sat in the mediwizards office waiting for her turn. In the door walked Hermione, five minutes later Ginny followed. The three woman looked at one another and burst out laughing. The other people in the waiting room recognized the three women and smiled. The three women didn't have to worry about rumours or gossip being spread. This mediwizards office was very discreet and they knew they had enough pull to keep everything quiet. No one spoke about these three ladies or any of their families without their express consent. They were very powerful witches in their own rights as well as being married to very powerful wizards and belonging to very powerful families. The other women in the room simply smiled and nodded their heads towards them.

"So how should we bring this up to everyone?" Ann asked

"I think it would be a nice announcement at the next family dinner." Ginny replied.

"Can you imagine, this is too much!" Hermione looked up from her magazine at the other two.

"Yes I think they have gotten so used to working with one another that they do everything at the same time, including getting their wives pregnant, again!" Ann laughed out.

"So, how far along are you?" Hermione was curious to know.

Ginny was the first to answer. "I'm about 2 months."

"Same here!" was Hermione's answer.

"Ditto!" came from Ann. All three women burst out laughing once more. The nurse called the three in and placed them in seperate rooms. After about an hour the last of them emerged from the room and joined the other two in the waiting room. They had decided to celebrate by going for lunch. Ann was quiet the whole way there and the other two were becoming concerned.

"Ann what is the matter, is everything all right?"

Ann looked out the restaurant window for a minute and then mumbled something.

"What was that, I didn't catch it? Is the baby ok?" Ginny was concerned for her sister in law.

"I said, damn Weasley fertlilty. Everything is great, the babies are fine."

Hermione jerked her head to her friend and said, "did you just say babies?"

"Yes, it seems we will be welcoming another set of twins in 7 months time. I swear your brother isn't going to come near me anymore with his equipment."

"I really don't need to hear the words, 'your', 'brother' and 'equipment' in the same sentence again thank you!" Ginny huffed with a smile.

"Well, what is your news?" Ann asked, wanting the attention to be drawn away form her.

"Just one again this time!" Ginny supplied.

"Just one also!" Hermione said.

Ann put her head in her hands and sighed. She felt someone rubbing her back and looked to see her two best friends leaning down to hug her.

"Don't get me wrong, I am more than thrilled, but I would like to have just one baby, just once. After this I am a little bit hesitant to have anymore. Ron will be absolutely thrilled though, it will show his virility, as he says! I pray I have at least one girl in this bunch otherwise I will never hear the end of themasculinity speech from Ron!" Both of her friends laughed and they finished dinner.

The Weasley family dinner was a loud and noisy affair, but Molly wouldn't have it anyother way. Just as dessert was being served, her three daughters stood up and cleared their throats. Their husbands looked on lovingly and stood beside them.

"We all have an announcement to make. Draco and I are expecting again and the baby will be due in 7 months!" Hermione said.

"Harry and I are also expecting and the baby is also due in 7 months." Fred yelled to Ginny and Harry,

"Do you all have a big orgy in the offices, so that you all became pregnant at the same time?"

George, not wanting to be left out, yelled, "Harry, hasn't my sister given you enough kids, can't you keep it in your pants and out of hers?" To show everyone he was joking around he then proceeded to wolf whistle and punch his fist in the air and yell. 'go Potter!' When the ruckus finally died down, Ann cleared her throat.

"We will be having our babies join with the others in about 7 months too."

Molly stopped congratulating the other two and screeched out, "babies!"

Ron looked at his mother and nodded and said, "yep, twins again!" This started a whole new round of congratulations and lewd remarks from all of Ron's brothers. Ron took it all in stride and just smiled.

Things were going good and everyone was the happiest they had been in a long time. The next generation would be starting at Hogwarts soon and they had a new batch of babies for Molly and Lucius to spoil. Even though he wasn't everyone's grandfather, he became everyone's adopted one.

What happens to the next generation? Well that's just a whole other story, for another time!

_Hope everyone has enjoyed this story and I would like to thank my reviewers. pettybureaucrat, ashley48506, IsI Wisi, dark eyes crimson blood and AcademicDragon. You guys are the best and you kept me wanting to write. I can't thank you enough. I am going to be working on sequels for this story, but first I am going to finish up my other fics that I have. Thank you once again for your continued support and encouragement!_


End file.
